Reencuentros
by Yafel-poo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando un nuevo enemigo obliga a Gokú y a Vejita a regresar al pasado? ¿Podrán salvar su futuro? Pasen y averiguen!Capitulo final
1. Reunión

**Capítulo 1: La reunión.**

Han transcurrido seis años desde que Son Gokú, así como los Guerreros Z, destruyeron a Majín Buu. Durante ese año la tierra estuvo en paz pero pronto eso cambiaria.

Cierto día, en la ciudad del este donde viven Bulma y Vejita con su familia, invitaron a todos los amigos a una comida en su casa para celebrar la llegada de Son Gokú ya que él, junto con su ahora alumno Ub, se habían ido para entrenar por seis años al templo de Kami Sama. La comida transcurría de lo más normal, incluso Son Gokú había vuelto a usar su viejo traje, cuando de pronto y sin motivo alguno, comenzaron a temblar los edificios y a caer; la gente corría para protegerse¡todo era un caos! Y así como empezó, terminó de inmediato. Son Gokú y todos los Z corrieron a ayudar a la gente, las calles estaban destruidas así que las autoridades tardarían en llegar y mientras ellos ayudaban de la tierra surgieron dos individuos.

-¿Pero quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Gokú, a lo que uno de ellos, quien al parecer era el jefe, sonrió y lentamente levantó la mano derecha y detrás de ellos aparecieron más sujetos.

-Perdón por la descortesía; soy el androide número 30 y mi compañero es el número 31.

-¿Pero qué dijiste¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Vejita.

-¿Cómo pude ser si el laboratorio de Maki Gero fue destruido por nosotros? –dijo Krilin. Eso era cierto¿cómo era posible que hubiera más androides? La duda en sus rostros hizo que sonriera con mayor satisfacción.

-Parece que Gero tenía más sorpresas –comentó Piccolo.

-¡Ataquen! –Ordenó No. 30- pero Son Gokú y Vejita son nuestros.

A esta orden, los demás androides se dirigieron hacia ellos y comenzó la batalla; tanto Son Gokú como Vejita observaban cómo los Guerreros Z combatían a los androides, incluso No. 17 y No. 18 se les habían unido. Si bien la pelea no era fácil, a ninguno de ellos les costaba trabajo destruirlos. Mientras tanto Son Gokú y Vejita también habían iniciado su pelea pero con la diferencia de que estos dos androides si eran buenos peleadores.

-¡Rayos, son fuertes! –Dijo Vejita.

-Pero solo estos dos, los demás no parecen ser muy fuertes; Piccolo y los demás los están derrotando rápido.

-Kakaroto, será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que la ciudad desaparezca por completo.

-Tienes razón –acordó Gokú.

Rápidamente, Son Gokú al igual que Vejita detuvieron la pelea y se alejaron de los androides.

-¿Qué sucede¿Acaso se rinden? –preguntó No. 31.

-Será mejor que continuemos la pelea en otro lado donde tengamos más espacio –dijo Gokú, sonriendo- ¿están de acuerdo?

Por un momento ambos androides dudaron, pero No. 30 notó que en efecto las demás peleas estaban muy cercas de ellos y solo les estorbarían.

-Estoy de acuerdo –respondió- además, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos.

-Si, vayamos a otro lugar –exclamó su compañero- no importa dónde, al final ustedes serán destruidos.

Son Gokú y Vejita se alejaron de la ciudad seguidos sólo de los androides, pero los guerreros se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Gokú y Vejita se están alejando con esos dos androides ¿por qué? –preguntó Yamcha.

-Se alejan porque la pelea que tendrán podría destruir por completo la ciudad –contestó Piccolo-. Así está mejor, de todas formas nosotros seriamos un estorbo. ¡Escuchen, debemos destruir lo más rápido a estos androides para ayudar a esta gente!

-Tienes razón, además, estos androides no son tan poderosos, será fácil –dijo Tenshinhan, sonriendo.

Era cierto, los androides con los que peleaban no eran fuertes, sin embargo los otros dos aún no mostraban todo su poder y de entre todos los Guerreros Z había alguien que no se sentía tranquila: No. 18.

-¿Te ocurre algo, 18? –le preguntó su hermano al ver que no quitaba la mirada de la dirección de donde por donde se habían ido Son Gokú y Vejita.

-No lo sé, pero esos tipos son más extraños que estos, es como si tuvieran un plan.

Piccolo alcanzó a escucharla.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó.

-Hace unos años, poco antes de que 17 y yo fuéramos absorbidos por Cel, descubrí un disco entre los escombros del laboratorio. Lo tomé y a escondidas lo vi; en él había un video con el doctor donde decía que tanto No. 16, No. 17, Cel y yo solo éramos la base para su último logro, y que la prueba final vendría si Cel o nosotros éramos destruidos. Eso era todo lo que decía. En su momento no comenté nada por que nuestro principal objetivo era destruir a Gokú y después de que Cel fue destruido, sentí que todo había acabado. Cualquier vestigio de lo ocurrido desapareció con Cel y por mi hija y mi esposo terminé por olvidarlo todo.

No había nada que reclamarle y eso todos lo sabían, considerando todo lo que había pasado, y era justo que ella descansara especialmente ahora que tenía una familia.

-No te preocupes –dijo Piccolo, tratando de restarle importancia-, lo importante ahora es destruir a estos androides; prepárense, ya vienen y parece que atacarán con todo.

Y sin más, los androides continuaron la pelea lanzando un fuerte ataque que fue respondido por los Guerreros Z con la misma intensidad. Mientras tanto, muy lejos de la ciudad, sobre los riscos de una zona árida descendían Son Gokú y Vejita, ambos alejados lo suficiente uno del otro. No. 30 se colocó frente a Son Gokú y No. 31 frente a Vejita.

-Este parece un buen lugar –dijo Gokú a Vejita.

-Será un buen lugar como tumba para esos dos.

Como era ya bien sabido (en especial por Son Gokú), Vejita solía ser muy confiado, lo que le había traído muchos problemas en las peleas y al parecer, esta no era la excepción.

-Parece que Vejita está muy confiado¿no lo crees, No. 31? Preguntó el androide.

-Sí, ahora sé por qué el doctor Gero decidió el despertarnos mucho después.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Gokú, intrigado.

-Vaya, parece que a este tipo le gusta decir puras tonterías –respondió Vejita en su habitual tono prepotente.

-No lo creo –repuso No. 30-, pero si quieren saber… Hace tiempo, como ustedes saben, Son Gokú destruyo a la patrulla roja. A consecuencia de eso, el doctor Gero se quedó sin posibilidades de seguir con sus experimentos así que, como venganza, tomó como prioridad el matar a Son Gokú. Durante mucho tiempo el doctor hizo muchas investigaciones sobre genética, pero no sólo eso, también decidió investigar sobre el tiempo. De sus experimentos genéticos resultaron los androides del 13 al 20, incluyéndose él mismo, para culminar con la creación y destrucción de Cell. Pero el doctor Gero no dejó de investigar sobre el tiempo, y al final descubrió que si el tiempo fuera paralelo se podía viajar en él, pero para hacerlo se necesitaba de un tipo de energía que no fuera de combustión ni nada parecido. ¿De dónde conseguirla, entonces? La respuesta a esa pregunta vino de donde menos se imaginaba: la energía necesaria la podía obtener de algo que ustedes llaman "esferas del dragón"; la energía que estas desprenden es suficiente para viajar, y para que funcionaran aún sin juntar las siete inventó dos últimos androides. Esos somos nosotros, la energía que desprendemos es suficiente para activar una sola esfera, pero por desgracia sólo uno de nosotros puede viajar. Y bien¿qué piensan ahora?

-Parece que el doctor Gero pensó en todo. Pero contéstame una cosa¿cómo piensan encontrarlas?

-Yo contestaré a eso –se adelantó No. 31 a su hermano-, el doctor también instaló en nosotros radares como los de ustedes. Eso hizo la búsqueda más sencilla y detectamos que una de las esferas se encontraba en la Capsul Corp, así que provocamos ese temblor para distraerlos y una vez que lo conseguimos, bueno, sólo la tomamos.

-Pero como es posible –se sorprendió Gokú-, si las esferas están con Dende en el templo.

-No lo creo Kakaroto, ahora recuerdo que hace poco Bulma fue al templo a pedirle a Dende que le prestara una de las esferas y es la que ellos tienen.

-En ese caso hay que quitárselas ¿no lo crees?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y crees que será así de sencillo? –preguntó 31.

-Bueno pronto lo sabremos.

-Bueno, Son Gokú, lo diré de esta manera: a diferencia de los androides anteriores, nosotros sabemos todo acerca de ustedes, incluyendo sus niveles de energía –respondió No. 30 en tono de advertencia.

Vejita ya estaba impaciente. –Bueno, dejémonos de tanta plática y demuéstrenlo.

-Veo que no entran en razón; entonces terminaremos lo que desde un principio se debió hacer: destruirlos.

-¡Ja! Ya cállate.

De inmediato Vejita atacó a No. 31, pero este sólo esquivaba sus golpes. Mientras tanto Son Gokú y No. 30 se preparaban.

-Parece que es nuestro turno –dijo Gokú.

Nº 30 notó algo en Son Gokú: sonreía, pero no de manera normal sino como si estuviera emocionado, y es que era bien sabido que Son Gokú sonreía así cuando estaba apunto de pelear contra alguien tan fuerte como él o más. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: que él combatiría con todo su poder, así que no había motivo para no tomar en serio esta pelea. Además, a él también le emocionaba el combatir con el famoso guerrero, así que sonrió de la misma manera.

-Cuado tú quieras –le dijo.

Y así, Son Gokú fue quien inició el combate. Pero el androide consiguió esquivar sus ataques.

-Es increíble, esquiva todos mis ataques, ahora veo que no mentía.

-¿Qué pasa, Son Gokú¿este es todo tu poder? mis datos dicen que ni siquiera has utilizado la mitad de tu poder. Si no quieres combatir en serio, entonces yo lo haré.

De inmediato, el androide comenzó a atacarlo; Son Gokú se dobló hacia delante cuando el androide lo golpeó en el abdomen, casi al mismo tiempo le lanzó otro golpe pero ahora en su rostro, para después sujetarlo de la pierna derecha y hacerlo girar hasta lanzar a Son Gokú como un proyectil hacia una pequeña montaña que se derrumbó encima de él. Mientras tanto.

"¡Diablos¡Es muy rápido! es como si supiera en donde voy a atacar" –pensó Vejita mientras continuaba atacando a No. 31

-Vaya, no eres lo que parecías, ahora me toca a mí.

El androide desapareció. Vejita intentó buscarlo con la vista pero no lo vio hasta que apareció justo encima de él, golpeándolo con su pierna izquierda en el rostro. Vejita quedó aturdido y reaccionó muy tarde, el androide lo atacó hasta que con un golpe dado con ambas manos lo lanzó hacia el suelo con tanta fuerza que Vejita quedó enterrado por el impacto.

-¡Maldición! ese estúpido no me va a vencer –dijo intentando salir.

De pronto y de manera sorpresiva, se escuchó un fuerte grito y de los escombros de la montaña salió Son Gokú disparado.

-¡No es posible! –gritó No. 30 antes de que Son Gokú lo lanzara de un golpe hacia las montañas mientras él mismo se mantenía suspendido en el aire-. Ahora sé qué tan fuerte es un súper sayajin –murmuró el androide No. 30 mientras se mantenía escondido entre los escombros- pero debo tener cuidado, si sufro un daño mayor el plan del doctor Gero no funcionará, debo mantenerme alejado de él.

Del otro lado, No. 31 sonreía victorioso.

-Vaya, parece que el príncipe de los sayajín no es más que una basura.

-Aún no cantes victoria –le contestó el aludido.

-¿Qué¡Esto no puede ser! -Vejita había salido disparado de la tierra y comenzó su contraataque.

-Tú jamás me ganarás, idiota, ahora sabrás qué es pelear contra un guerrero de sangre pura -gritó Vejita mientras elevaba su poder y el color de sus ojos y cabello cambiaba.

-¡Increíble! como súper sayajín tiene una fuerza asombrosa –a No. 31 le resultó imposible protegerse de los ataques de Vejita. Mientras tanto Son Gokú buscaba a No. 30.

-No puedo sentir su "kí", no lo veo.

-Continúa buscándome, debo seguir así hasta que la energía esté completa –dijo para sí el androide 30- Terminaba de pensar esto cuando algo llamó su atención: en una pequeña bolsa un objeto comenzó a brillar. La desató de su cinturón y al sacar la esfera que contenía se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba brillando; el androide sonrió. -Está lista la energía que se requiere. Es el momento, ahora sólo debo llamar a No. 31 y separarlo de Vejita, y sé cómo hacerlo.

No. 30 salió de su escondite. De inmediato Son Gokú se dirigió hacia él pero antes de alcanzarlo notó que no intentaba defenderse, sólo estaba ahí, frente a él, mirándolo.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso te rindes?

-¿Rendirme¿Estás loco? Sólo me preparo para el viaje. ¡Hey, Vejita, No. 31, volteen!

Ambos giraron la cabeza al oír la voz de No. 30. Rápidamente, el androide colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras gritaba fuertemente:

-¡¡¡TAIYOKEN!!!

Son Gokú, Vejita y No. 31 no alcanzaron a reaccionar; por instinto se cubrieron los ojos con las manos pero fue inútil: el ataque les dio de lleno y la luz los cegó.

-Ese maldito... –exclamó Gokú con frustración.

-Kakaroto, debemos hacer algo, o ese idiota se nos escapará.

No. 31 estaba tan desconcertado como los dos sayajín. -¿Por qué hizo eso?- Se estaba preguntando cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, No. 31? Escuchó que le preguntaba la voz de su hermano.

-¿Eres tú, No. 30? Sí, estoy bien.

-Eso es perfecto, no me perdonaría si algo te sucediera, tú eres la única pieza que falta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas que dije que sólo podía viajar uno de los dos? Me refería a mí.

No. 31 se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero para cuando quiso reaccionar, sintió cómo No. 30 ponía una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

–Recuerda, sólo uno. Además, tu muerte será para el beneficio de este presente. ¡Adiós, hermano!

-¡¡No, espera, no lo hagas!!

Pero para No. 30 las súplicas de quien fuera su hermano no eran importantes y simplemente disparó perforándole el pecho. No. 31 cayó sorprendido, sin hacer ningún sonido. Lentamente, lo volteó a ver.

-¿Por qué…? –murmuró.

-Bueno, no lo tomes como algo personal. Lo hice porque tú tienes algo que necesito y ese algo es tu chip con los datos finales para poder viajar por el tiempo y bueno, como ya no te necesito, decidí destruirte. Como te dije antes, es por el bien del futuro: destruyendo el origen de todos nuestros problemas. ¿No crees que es buena idea el destruir el pasado?

Apenas terminó de explicarle cuando No. 31 murió. No. 30 sacó del pecho de su hermano el chip que de inmediato introdujo en su pecho. Mientras tanto, Son Gokú y Vejita comenzaban a recobrar la vista.

-Ya puedo ver.

-Yo también.

Para su sorpresa, lo primero que vieron fue a No. 31 muerto.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? –dijo Gokú muy sorprendido.

-Parece que su compañero lo traicionó. ¡Vaya amistad! –respondió Vejita sin la más mínima compasión.

-Pero ¿en dónde está el otro? –La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente.

-Parece que ya recobraron la vista, pero es tarde, el portal está apunto de abrirse.

Son Gokú y Vejita observaron cómo la esfera que sostenía No. 30 comenzaba a brillar con mucha intensidad, de pronto, de ella surgió un rayo de luz que se transformó en una especie de puerta. No. 30 volteó a verlos.

-Está lista. Bueno, me despido, pero recuerden estas palabras: EL PASADO ES LA MEJOR ARMA DE DESTRUCCIÓN.

-Pero qué demonios… -Gokú no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Se lanzó para detener al androide pero justo cuando iba a agarrarlo el androide cruzó la puerta y se cerró inmediatamente detrás de él.

-¡Rayos, no pude alcanzarlo! Pero ¿qué quiso decir con que el pasado es la mejor arma de destrucción? Además¿por qué mataría a su propio compañero?

-Parece que sólo lo sabremos analizando a este androide. Llevémoslo con Bulma, ella sabrá qué hacer.

-Sí, tienes razón, así sabremos hacia dónde viajó.

Así, Son Gokú tomó al androide y junto con Vejita regresaron a la ciudad; mientras volaban, pudieron observar el daño que los androides habían dejado a su paso.


	2. Respuestas

**Hola!! Les traigo el segundo capítulo, que está largo pero entretenido. Espero les guste. Saludos a todos y dejen Reviews!!!! Por faaaaa!!!**

**Y gracias a shanmiyami por sus ánimos. Disfrútenlo!!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Respuestas**

-Vaya, la ciudad sufrió daños muy severos. –Era raro ver a Vejita preocupado por cosas así.

-Parece que los otros androides eran fuertes, pero al final los demás pudieron destruirlos, puedo sentir el "ki" de todos.

-Vamos, todos se encuentran en la Corporación Cápsula.

Son Gokú y Vejita no tardaron en llegar a la Corporación Cápsula. Krilin y los demás aún comentaban sobre la pelea.

-Vaya, esos tipos sí que dieron pelea, pero al final los vencimos –se jactó Yamcha.

Tenshinhan era menos optimista. -Sí, pero me preocupa la ciudad, los daños fueron muy severos.

-No te preocupes, la Corporación ya ha mandado su equipo para la reconstrucción de la ciudad –comentó Bulma.

-Bueno, menos mal, parece que todo regresó a la normalidad –Krilin se veía aliviado.

Como siempre, Milk estaba angustiada. -Sí, pero me preocupa Gokú; él y Vejita no han regresado.

-No se preocupe, estoy segura que el señor Gokú y mi papá están bien. –Bra intentó tranquilizarla.

-Sí, él y mi abuelito son los más fuertes de mundo –Dijo Pan con su habitual optimismo.

-Gohan¿tú crees que estén bien? –preguntó Goten a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, ambos saben cuidarse. Están bien –le respondió.

El único que no participaba de la plática era Píccolo. Permanecía alejado de ellos, en la terraza, por lo que fue el primero en darse cuenta de la llegada de los dos.

-Por fin aparecieron.

El comentario llamó la atención de todos y corrieron a recibirlos.

-¡Miren, es cierto¡Ahí están! –gritó Marron.

Trunks fue el primero en hablar. -Parece que vencieron a los androides.

Son Gokú y Vejita habían dejado en el suelo al androide. Pan corrió hacia su abuelo para que la cargara.

-¡Abuelito, que bueno que llegaron¡Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos por ustedes!

-También me da gusto verlos.

-No entiendo por qué traen a uno de los androides –dijo Bulma observando el cuerpo de No. 31-¿qué sucedió con el otro?

-Es una larga historia así que escuchen con atención –dijo su esposo como respuesta. Ambos comenzaron a explicarles todo lo sucedido.

--------

-Vaya, el doctor Gero sí que estaba obsesionado contiguo, Son kun -Bulma era la única que se dirigía a Gokú de esa forma, raro porque ella en realidad no era aficionada a las expresiones cariñosas.

-Y finalmente ese maldito se escapó –Vejita estaba muy molesto.

-Y lo único que nos dijo es que el pasado era la mejor arma de destrucción –Gokú estaba muy intrigado.

-Vaya que es un verdadero enigma –comentó Tenshinhan quien compartía su preocupación.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto –dijo Bulma tranquila.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Krilin.

–Bueno, como ustedes saben, hace tiempo el androide No. 16 quedó muy dañado y nos pidió que lo arregláramos y aún cuando logramos tener los planos, el descifrarlo fue todo un reto pero al final entendimos todo acerca de su mecanismo y pudimos repararlo. Creo que con este no habrá mucha diferencia así que comenzaré a analizarlo.

Bulma conectó los restos del androide a su súper computadora y comenzó a introducir y obtener datos con la misma facilidad con que Gokú introducía comida en su estómago, pero la información que obtuvo le sorprendió más de lo que se habría imaginado.

-Vaya, este androide tiene mucho más información que No. 16 y toda es sobre Son Kun, desde la destrucción de la Red Ribbon hasta que Cell fue destruido, pero lo que me llama la atención es que tiene datos que no reconozco. Según los informes que presenta la computadora, estos androides debían ir al año 733.

-¿Qué has dicho? -La reacción de Vejita llamó la atención de todos- No es posible.

-Pero papá¿qué te sucede?

-Dime a qué parte exactamente tenían que ir –continuó Vejita sin hacer caso a su hijo.

-Bueno, aquí dice que su objetivo es un lugar llamado Cold.

-¡Diablos, esto quiere decir que todo esta perdido!

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Gokú no entendía nada, pero no era el único.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Ese maldito va a destruir el pasado¡NUESTRO pasado!

-¿El pasado? Explícate –preguntó No. 17.

-A lo que me refiero es que su objetivo no es otro más que destruir el planeta Vejita.

La sorprendente conclusión de Vejita dejó a todos sin habla. Gokú se quedó un momento pensativo. -Ahora entiendo sus palabras, "el pasado es la mejor arma de destrucción".

-¿Pero cómo sabe que destruirá el planeta donde nacieron usted y el señor Gokú? –preguntó Videl.

-Porque en aquel tiempo el rey ya había hecho tratos con Frizer. Yo apenas había cumplido un año de nacido y _Kakaroto aún no había nacido_.

-Eso quiere decir que si destruye el planeta antes que lo haga Frizer, ni mi papá ni el señor Vejita existirán y todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora nunca habrá sucedido –Goten estaba horrorizado, ni él ni su hermano ni Trunks existirían.

-¡No es posible! Significa que si eso sucede nunca me habré casado con Gokú. ¡Debemos hacer algo! –como siempre, Milk estaba a punto de la histeria.

-¿Pero son tontos todos¡Tenemos la máquina del tiempo que construyó mi mamá! –Dijo Bra, orgullosa de pensar antes que todos en una solución tan buena.

-Por desgracia, la máquina aún no ha sido perfeccionada y no puede retroceder en el tiempo tantos años –le respondió Trunks.

Esto apagó todavía más los ánimos. La situación se había complicado, debían buscar una solución de alguna manera y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. Estaban tan adentrados en su alegata que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había llegado.

-¡Hola a todos!

-¡Dende¿Qué haces aquí? –excalmó Piccolo.

-Vi todo desde el templo. Sé que ese androide se llevó la esfera con él.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, ya estamos buscando la solución para recuperarla –pese a lo grave de la situación, Gokú sonaba optimista.

-Pero por desgracia disponen de poco tiempo.

-¿Poco tiempo? pero ¿por qué? –dijo Pan con su vocecita.

-Cuando regeneré las esferas –comenzó a explicar Dende- éstas ya eran parte de la tierra, así que si una de ellas falta la tierra se destruirá.

Las palabras de Dende sorprendieron a todos; nadie se imaginaba algo así. Ahora la situación había empeorado.

-¡Demonios, esto esté peor de lo que me imaginaba! Debemos hacer algo y rápido.

-Piccolo tiene razón –dijo Yamcha- por un lado, la existencia de Gokú y Vejita está en peligro y por el otro lado el planeta se destruirá si no tiene la esfera.

-Mamá¿es que no podemos hacer nada? –preguntó Bra.

Bulma, quien no había opinado, los miró a todos y sonrió. Gokú al verla supo que eso sólo significaba una cosa: que ella ya había encontrado la solución.

-Así que ya encontraste la forma de arreglar esto.

-Vaya, Son Kun, a ti sí que no puedo ocultarte nada. Y sí, ya tengo la solución.

-¿Y cuál es? -preguntó No. 18, con algo de seriedad intentando no expresar su emoción por saber que ella y su familia estarían a salvo.

-Bien, les explicaré. Desde hace años, en secreto, he estado trabajando en una máquina la cual pueda viajar hasta doscientos años al pasado. -No era extraño que Bulma trabajara en proyectos que a nadie le contaba, ni siquiera a su padre; para su esposo y sus hijos eso ya era una costumbre.

-¿Y ya la terminaste? -A pesar de tener un carácter fuerte, Vejita se notaba preocupado. Al preguntarle esto su esposa notó en su voz esa preocupación, así que le sonrió.

-Bueno, no del todo, aún me faltan algunos detalles pero síganme, se las mostraré. Bulma comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los laboratorios, éste se encontraba detrás de la casa y era más grande que los demás. Esto por supuesto sorprendió a todos.

-Es muy grande, fácilmente podría caber un avión de carga como los 339(1) -Tenshinhan tenía razón, el lugar sí que era grande.

-Por favor, entren -los invitó. Dentro todo se encontraba oscuro; de inmediato se acercó a un panel y presionó un botón y todo el lugar se iluminó. Todos se sorprendieron al ver ante ellos una esfera cubierta en su totalidad por una manta del mismo tamaño.

"Sin duda es Bulma" pensó Son Gokú. Se acercó con algo de precaución mientras ella lo miraba y recordaba el día que lo conoció y le mostró la motocicleta con la que comenzaron su viaje.

-Trunks, por favor¿puedes quitar la manta? al fondo del laboratorio está el control para el gancho. De inmediato se dirigió hacia el control, al accionarlo un gancho alzó la manta y les mostró la nave.

-Se parece a la nave en la que viajé a Namekusejin. -Son Gokú tenia razón, era el mismo modelo sólo que tres veces más grande.

-Pero mamá¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en ella? -Para Bra, esta era la primera vez que veía un trabajo de tal magnitud y a decir verdad, para todos también era la primera ves que lo veían.

-Me basé en ese modelo que en realidad lo creó mi papá, pero yo lo mejoré, le introduje más cosas. Entren, se las mostraré. -Tal como se los pidió ellos entraron y después de encender la luz el interior era aun mas impresionante que el exterior -Como pueden ver esta nave es una de las mejores creaciones en las que he trabajado. Ahora bien, les explicaré qué tanto tiene en su interior. La nave en la que viajó Son Kun contenía sólo lo esencial para el viaje, desde los alimentos hasta dónde descansar. Pero ésta, además, también contiene ocho cápsulas donde ustedes pueden curar sus heridas tal y como me lo explicaste, Vejita, usando el mismo líquido para sanar. Hay diez dormitorios; para los alimentos hice más grande el refrigerador, considerando cómo come Son Kun y también puse un lugar donde pudieran entrenar, claro, lo hice tratando de que fuera lo más resistente posible aunque creo que eso no podrá ser posible viendo sus niveles. Ahora, pasando a otras cosas, la computadora central tiene la capacidad de viajar mucho más atrás de lo que conocemos; ésta parte me fue difícil crear pero con las instrucciones que el Trunks del futuro me dio poco antes de irse a su tiempo pude lograrlo y por último, también coloqué un estuche que contiene cápsulas con todo lo necesario: desde ropa especial hasta naves, pero solo me faltan algunos detalles y uno de ellos es el más difícil. -Bulma se quedó pensativa- ¿En dónde colocaré el Stereo? Todos se quedaron pasmados al oír esto último.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre eso en estos momentos? -Para Vejita eso si que era ilógico y más considerando que el mundo y su futuro estaban en juego. -Y dime¿esta cosa sí podrá viajar como lo explicaste?

-Sí, en efecto. -La respuesta de ella fue rápida y segura.

-Bien y sobre esos detalles¿cuánto tiempo los terminarás? -Para Krilin como para los demás el tiempo era limitado y la respuesta era esencial.

-Bueno, sería cosa de tres horas. -Bulma había sujetado sus herramientas, cuando terminó de decir eso ya se preparaba.

-En ese caso será mejor prepararnos. -Ahora intervino Piccolo.

-Pero aun me falta explicarles una última cosa: el viaje sólo lo podrán hacer un máximo de cuatro personas.

Esto último los sorprendió a todos¿sólo cuatro personas?

-Suena tonto pero se los explicaré: desde que comencé la construcción también investigué como hacer viajar a las personas, pero descubrí que no podían viajar más de cuatro. Las razones me serian difíciles de exponerlas en palabras sencillas, lo único que puedo decirles es que el peso es indispensable para lograr el viaje, bueno, al menos esa es mi teoría que supongo está en lo correcto. Pero dejemos lo científico a un lado, debemos apresurarnos.

-Entonces contéstame una pregunta¿por qué colocaste tantas cosas y tantas habitaciones si solo pueden viajar cuatro personas? Por primera vez, Bulma tenia ante ella una pregunta que la sorprendió, y más porque venía de Krilin.

-Mmm… Ahora que lo pienso sólo te puedo decir esto: simplemente no lo sé, creo que sólo se me ocurrió hacerlo. (¿No les encanta¡Ni ella misma lo sabía!)

-En ese caso sólo mi abuelito, el señor Vejita, el señor Píccolo y mi papá irán¿no es así? -Era una buena idea de Pan, ellos eran los más fuertes, sin embargo alguien no estaba de acuerdo.

-Desafortunadamente eso será imposible. La voz de Vejita hizo que Pan se protegiera detrás de Son Gokú.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Como Son Gokú todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

-En aquel tiempo los sayajín no teníamos contacto con otras razas; fue hasta que llegó Freezer y mi padre hizo el trato para conquistar y vender planetas que conocimos otros planetas y nuestra fama no es muy agradable como todos conocen. Lo que quiero decir es que ni humanos ni namekuseyines ni otra raza pueden viajar con nosotros; si viajamos con ellos es seguro que los matarían.

-En ese caso sólo iremos Trunks, Gohan, tú y yo¿de acuerdo? -Para Son Gokú esta decisión era la correcta, ahora solo era cuestión de prepararse.

-Oye Vejita¿no crees que también Trunks correrá peligro por el color de su cabello? -Al parecer Vejita había pasado por alto ese detalle que Yamcha había notado.

-No en nuestra raza. Aunque no era muy común también existían personas con el color de cabello distinto. -Esto tranquilizó y a su vez alegró a Trunks; aunque no lo decía él deseaba ir a ese viaje.

-Ahora que ya todo quedó arreglado es mejor que se preparen: mientras más rápido se dirijan a detener a ese androide más seguro estará el planeta -Piccolo los apresuró.

-Bien, Gohan, ve a casa y toma lo que necesites; yo iré con tu mamá para hacer lo mismo. Sólo lleva lo necesario. -Son Gokú ya se encaminaba hacia la salida y junto con él Milk.

-Trunks, tu también ven conmigo. Bulma¿crees que en una hora puedas terminar lo que te falta? -Bulma lo miró y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Claro! Ustedes sólo preocúpense por prepararse. Bra, necesito que observes la computadora, quizás surja más información de ese androide. También necesitaré ayuda de los demás para poder terminar más rápido.

De inmediato y con las indicaciones de Bulma, todos comenzaron a trabajar. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, todo ya estaba listo. Los primeros en llegar fueron Vejita y Trunks, el primero iba vestido con el traje que utilizara en la pelea contra Cell, mientras que su hijo curiosamente vestía de la misma manera que el Trunks del futuro.

-Vaya, el verlos me hace recordar aquellos tiempos. -Bulma se acercó a ellos y sujetó el hombro de Trunks. Haz crecido y eso me hace sentir orgullosa de ti y tu hermana. -Era cierto, el tiempo había pasado y para algunos son solo recuerdos pero para todos ellos eran bellas memorias, tal y como lo expresaba en ese momento Bulma.

-Así fue como me sentí yo al verlos. -Milk entraba justo en ese momento y detrás de ella venían Son Gokú y Son Gohan, el primero vestía su clásico traje de pelea pero con la diferencia de que era de color rojo, como el primero que usó de joven, mientras que Gohan utilizaba aquel traje que usó en la pelea contra Cell, incluso llevaba las mismas hombreras y la capa que las cubría.

-Bueno, estamos todos listos. ¿Bulma, ya esta lista la nave? -Como siempre Vejita comenzaba a impacientarse, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Sí, ya está lista, pero antes que se inicie el viaje hay una última cosa: cuando todos ustedes se fueron, Bra descubrió más información acerca del androide y lo que descubrió me dejó intrigada. Los datos dicen que el otro androide en efecto viajó al pasado pero, (y es aquí donde estoy intrigada) no es este pasado sino el pasado de otra dimensión, tal y como sucedió con Cell. Si recuerdan él, al igual que el Trunks del futuro, no venían de esta dimensión sino de otra y gracias a ese Trunks el Cell de este tiempo fue destruido y bueno, todos ya conocen el resto de la historia. Bien, en este caso es prácticamente lo mismo: él se fue pero no en esta dimensión. ¿Me pregunto por qué? -Como ella, todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

-Creo saber la respuesta -comenzó diciendo Goten- si no me equivoco, el plan de ese androide es hacerse más fuerte, tal vez creando un ejército muy poderoso, y qué mejor que a los sayajín; una vez que haya logrado eso, si pudo viajar al pasado, puede viajar a este tiempo y nada lo detendría, bueno, al menos eso es lo que pienso. –A pesar de que para muchos Goten solía ser algo tonto (si podía decirse como lo era su padre) eso se debía a que era el que más se le parecía pero Goten demostró que era más de lo que muchos pensaban y en ese momento lo había demostrado.

-Si Goten está en lo cierto es mejor que se apresuren a salir. Es gracioso pero ahora el tiempo es nuestro mayor problema. -Un "mayor problema" algo sarcástico, y aún con su seriedad N.17 estaba preocupado.

-Ese caso vayámonos de una vez. -Son Gokú se encaminó hacia la nave seguido por Vejita, Gohan y Trunks, pero antes de subir se dirigió a Vejita.

-Oye, Vejita¿crees que a Bulma se le haya olvidado lo más importante? -Para Vejita la pregunta era extraña¿a qué se refería Kakaroto?

-¿Lo más importante¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Qué es? -Como Vejita, todos se hacían la misma pregunta, incluso Bulma quien de inmediato repasó todo de memoria pero no encontraba nada que se le olvidara.

-La comida. ¿Crees que sea suficiente para el viaje? -Así como para muchos al verlos vestidos con sus antiguos trajes les recordaba viejos tiempos, también los comentarios de Son Gokú les traían viejas sonrisas.

-¡Idiota, tú sólo piensas en comer! –Lo mismo se podía decir de las respuestas de Vejita.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. Bra, cuídate y cuida de mamá. -Trunks le guiñó el ojo.

-Y tú y papá también cuídense. -Ella le sonrió levantando el pulgar en señal de suerte.

Vejita se dio la vuelta pero justo cuando iba a entrar se detuvo y regresó. Para asombro de todos, besó a Bulma y después abrazó a Bra y también le dio un beso. -Cuídense las dos- Y sin más subió a la nave.

-Vaya, nunca creí que esto pasaría, pero veo que muchas cosas han cambiado¿verdad Gokú? Por favor, cuídate. -Milk también lo besó y el le correspondió- No te preocupes, así lo haré. Goten, cuida de ellas, ahora tú serás el responsable de tu mamá, de Pan y de Vídel.

-Si, no te preocupes, sólo traigan la esfera y destruyan a ese androide.

-Gohan, no tengo nada que decirte, sé que te cuidarás bien así que nos veremos pronto –Vídel estaba tranquila. Gohan asintió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Pan, cuida de tu mamá y pórtate bien, no utilices demasiado tu fuerza¿de acuerdo? Pan lo miro y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Así lo haré.

Y sin más los cuatro entraron. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Bien ahora pondré las coordenadas, todo está listo. -Trunks al igual que los cuatro se prepararon y tocó el botón principal; la nave comenzó a elevarse.

-De ustedes depende el futuro de ambos tiempos¡suerte! –pensó Piccolo para sus adentros.

Todo parecía estar bien, pero de pronto la nave comenzó a girar rápidamente.

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo?-Gritó Milk

-¡Se me olvidó decirles que la nave comenzaría a girar pero sólo una vez!

-¡¿Y ahora nos lo dices¡¡Cúbranse!! -Krilin y todos lo demás corrieron a protegerse pero dentro de la nave le situación era peor.

-¡¿Pero que está pasando¡Me estoy mareando! -Son Gokú se sujetaba fuertemente.

-Trunks¿qué sucede? -Gohan como Son Gokú sólo se sujetaba. –

-No lo sé, mi mamá no me dijo nada de esto. -Trunks trataba de alcanzar los controles pero le era inútil.

-¿Cómo me pude casar con alguien así? –se dijo Vejita. Y mientras la nave giraba desapareció dejando a todos asombrados.

-Bien, se fueron. -Fue lo último que dijo Yamcha.

* * *

(1) Nota: Por referencia, este avión es uno de los más grandes dentro del mundo de Dragon Ball pero aparece poco tanto en el manga como en la animación. 


	3. Encuentros

Hola!!

Sorry por no subir cuando prometí, pero entre el proceso de escritura y de corrección de estilo no hay coordinación... (cada quien acaba cuando puede!!!)

Espero les siga gustando mi historia, estaré subiendo en cuanto pueda pues, como ven, mis caps son largos.

No olviden dejar reviews!!

**

* * *

****Encuentros**

Todo había terminado. Después del percance anterior había transcurrido poco más de una hora; todos habían acordado descansar y no era para menos considerando el principio del viaje: después de que la nave desapareciera terminó en el espacio.

-Bien, Trunks, ahora ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? –Vejita, ya recuperado, se dirigió hasta la computadora donde se encontraba su hijo.

-Mmm, cuando mi mamá analizó al androide éste tenia como objetivo el planeta Cold, sin embargo (y esto lo acabo de descubrir) también tenia como objetivo otro planeta. Es curioso que mi madre no lo dijera pero considerando todo lo ocurrido lo más seguro es que se le pasara mencionarlo. -Trunks era muy parecido a su madre, por eso es que comprendía por qué en ocasiones (que por cierto eran muy seguidas) ella se olvidaba de muchas cosas. En pocas palabras, se olvidaba del mundo cuando trabajaba.

-Bueno¿y cuál es ese planeta? -Gohan también se había acercado mientras que Trunks continuaba analizando.

-En un momento se los digo -les contestó- La computadora dice que el planeta se llama ARLVA y por lo que leo es un planeta no muy alejado de aquí, incluso la nave ya tiene las coordenadas, es cuestión de dirigirnos hacia allá -Y mientras Trunks continuaba explicándole a Gohan, Vejita no dejaba de mirar el monitor. En ese momento Son Gokú se le unió y notó su expresión.

-Vejita¿te ocurre algo¿Por qué no le has apartado la mirada a ese planeta desde que Trunks lo mencionó? Vejita no le contesto de inmediato; tranquilamente se dirigió hacia un asiento junto a una de las ventanas y comenzó a observar el espacio.

-Es gracioso como la vida da vueltas y cuando piensas que ésta ya no te tiene nada preparado te reserva algo más -sus palabras desconcertaron a los cuatro y más cuando sonrió- Después de que cumpliera un año de nacido mi madre, a quien nunca conocí mas que por relatos de mi padre, fue una guerrera que había ido a una misión, pero nunca regresó y él jamás volvió a saber de ella. Como mi padre no era alguien muy comunicativo sólo me contó eso; los años pasaron y me convertí en soldado de Freezer y durante todo ese tiempo tuve la duda de qué le sucedió en realidad a ella, así que un día, después de conquistar uno de tantos planetas, me escabullí y llegué hasta la computadora donde se guardaban todos los informes tanto de conquistas como de las batallas que se habían realizado muchos años atrás y comencé mi búsqueda.

"Afortunadamente en aquella ocasión, la mayoría de los soldados se habían ido a una misión con Freezer, así que pude leer todo con detenimiento. Comencé investigando las batallas que se efectuaron un año después de que nací hasta que por fin encontré lo que buscaba: uno de los archivos informaba acerca de una batalla en el planeta Arlva, que después de ser conquistado fue destruido sin explicación alguna. Al principio me sentí igual ya que no decía más, pero sucedió que en ese mismo archivo se encontraba otro que no había notado antes. En este se explicaba todo lo que ocurrió aquel día. La batalla había sido todo un éxito, la conquista se había efectuado en dos días, todo había salido tal y como lo había ordenado el señor Freezer. Dodoria, junto con diez soldados, se dirigieron a ese planeta con el pretexto de comprobar el estado de la misión pero en realidad iban con la orden de asesinar a la reina, mi madre. Freezer comenzaba a sospechar que el rey ya no quería que su gente trabajara para él; esto, claro, sólo significaba una cosa: los sayayin se revelarían contra él y eso no podía permitirlo".

"Al llegar al planeta las órdenes fueron ejecutadas: la reina junto con los soldados que la seguían fueron asesinados por Dodoria y el planeta fue destruido. Mi padre el rey, al enterarse, exigió explicaciones. Freezer le dijo que la reina había pedido ayuda, que la situación se había complicado y aunque mandó la ayuda, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, el planeta estalló con la reina todavía ahí. Ese era el fin del informe".

Por un momento todo fue silencio.

-Y creo que ahora todo aquello está a punto de suceder –continuó Vejita tras una breve pausa- Sólo espero que no lleguemos tarde.

Había terminado la explicación de Vejita. Son Gokú no pudo dejar de notar que al contar todo lo sucedido, Vejita mostraba coraje. Desde que lo conoció siempre había mostrado gran enojo por la extinción de la raza sayayin pero no como ahora. Cierto, él jamás conoció a sus padres, pero algo era seguro: él se sentiría igual que Vejita.

-Pues estamos apunto de saberlo, la computadora me indica que estamos apunto de llegar. Es mejor que se sienten y se abrochen los cinturones, pronto entraremos a la atmósfera.

Así lo hicieron. Pronto la nave comenzó a sacudirse dando a entender que estaban entrando en la atmósfera del planeta; no pasó mucho antes de que la nave dejara de sacudirse y mostrar que en efecto el planeta había sido conquistado como lo mencionó Vejita, pero sin indicios de la reina y sus acompañantes.

-Pasamos la atmósfera ya pueden quitarse los cinturones. -Trunks continuaba manejando la nave cuando Vejita se colocó junto a él.

-Trunks, verifica el aire del planeta, es mejor prevenirnos ya que muchos de estos planetas con tienen gases peligrosos. -Y así lo hizo.

-La computadora no muestra algún tipo de gas que pueda perjudicarnos, sólo el humo provocado por la batalla, pero sólo eso.

-Bien, aterriza pero trata de que nadie nos observe, no sabemos si Dodoria ya ha llegado. -Tal y como lo sugirió Gohan, Trunks aterrizó la nave.

-Salgamos -Son Gokú se disponía a salir cuando la mano de Vejita lo detuvo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Espera, Kakaroto, es mejor cambiarnos de ropa. Si todavía no ha sucedido nada y conociéndote, es seguro que los ayudarás, y sin nos ven con estas ropas estoy seguro que pensaran que somos enemigos aun cuando somos sayan. Ellos no nos conocen, utilicemos los trajes que nos hizo Bulma así no pareceremos enemigos. -Vejita tenía razón, ser desconocidos y vestir así no era bueno así que de inmediato los cuatro se cambiaron de ropa.

-Bien, estamos todos listos. -La nave se abrió y Son Gokú fue el primero en salir- Se sienten varios ki.

-Es cierto, sin embargo varios de ellos están muy débiles. -Gohan miraba en dirección contraria de ellos.

-Significa que pronto Dodoria terminara lo que le ordeno Freezer. Vejita comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-En ese caso es mejor apresurarnos si queremos detenerlo. -Trunks sentía que eso era lo que su padre deseaba; además, él quería conocer a sus abuelos paternos.

Justo cuando se disponían a ir una explosión los detuvo; el lugar donde ocurrió se encontraba alejado de ellos.

-Debemos apresurarnos, al parecer la situación ha comenzado a empeorar; vamos, sujétense de mi, con la tele transportación llegaremos más rápido. -Y así lo hicieron. Son Gokú tocó su frente y desaparecieron. Al llegar se sorprendieron de ver la situación. Tal como lo había dicho Vejita, Dodoria se encontraba allí, además de los soldados también estaban algunos soldados sayanyín. Estos yacían en el piso, algunos inconcientes otros trataban de ponerse en pie pero era en vano, por el estado en que se encontraban nadie pudo hacer algo por detener el ataque los soldados, que de inmediato reconocieron como los de Freezer miraban a los caídos con una risa de sarcasmo y maldad. De entre todos ellos alguien se adelantó: era Dodoria.

-Vaya, puedo ver que los sayayín son sólo basura. -Al oír esto Vejita sólo apretó su puño derecho.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto? no entiendo, si nosotros no hemos dado motivo. Explica qué es lo que sucede¡te lo exijo! Era una mujer quien le hablaba, se veía joven, de cabello corto color negro; por su apariencia se notaba que era muy fuerte en carácter, aún cuando se encontraba en esa situación no mostraba miedo.

-La reina tiene razón¿por qué nos hacen esto¿Qué fue lo que les hicimos? -Ahora habló otra mujer, ella era la única que se encontraba de pie; tenia el cabello largo, ondulado, parecía tener la misma edad que la joven anterior a quien llamó "reina" e igual que ella esta joven mantenía una determinación de no darse por vencida. Los cuatro miraban la escena y Son Gokú notó que Vejita no dejaba de mirar a la reina. ¿Era ella su madre? Por su parte, él miraba con admiración a la otra joven, en cierto modo le recordaba a sí mismo.

-Yo sólo recibo órdenes del señor Freezer, ustedes no nos han hecho nada pero creo sospechar la razón del por qué desea destruirlos. Desde hace mucho tiempo el reino del señor ha sido considerado como el más poderoso y respetado sin nadie quien se le enfrente. Si, algunos han dado pelea, pero al final han sido sometidos; sin embargo hay quienes puede rebelarse e incluso destruirlo, y esos son la raza de ustedes, los sayayín. Cada uno de ustedes son guerreros de sangre y yo he notado que ustedes cada vez se hacen mas fuertes y creo que él también se ha percatado de ello y eso no es nada bueno, considerando que desea gobernar el universo entero. Bueno –dijo encogiendo los hombros-, eso es lo que creo y la verdad estoy en lo correcto.

Dodoria se acercó a la reina. Justo en ese momento, Vejita intentó dirigirse hacia ellos pero Son Gokú lo detuvo. Él lo miró y le señaló a la otra joven: ella se había interpuesto entre Dodoria y la reina.

-Entonces ¿por qué no nos destruyó desde un principio¿Por qué hacer un trato con nosotros y fingir una unión? -En verdad que era valiente. Son Gokú se sentía curiosamente a gusto con la actitud de esa joven, le recordaba en cierto modo a Milk.

-El señor Freezer tiene desde hace tiempo una persona… un consejero… alguien muy sabio. Este le sugirió que hiciera un trato y que fingiera una amistad pero solo era una farsa para ganar la confianza del rey; como dicen "ten a tus amigos cerca pero ten a tus enemigos más cerca". Estoy seguro que al matar a la reina el rey no tendrá otra opción que servirle para siempre al señor Freezer, buscando al culpable de la muerte de su esposa, y una vez que ya no le sean útiles simplemente los destruirá como lo ha hecho anteriormente. Y me parece extraordinaria esa idea¿no lo crees? -Dodoria mostraba una gran satisfacción al decir eso pero para la reina, así como la otra joven, se sentían humilladas.

Pero no nada más ellas, también Son Gokú y Vejita.

-Bien, -continuó Dodoria- ahora que ya saben la verdad ya no hay necesidad de que los deje con vida, es hora de terminar mi trabajo. ¡Ah!, pero tengo sólo una duda¿quién será el primero? -De nuevo, Dodoria comenzó a caminar hacia la reina. De inmediato la joven lo atacó pero no logró hacer nada. El ginyuu la esquivó y la sujetó en uno de los ataques de ella, golpeándola inmediatamente en el abdomen. Luego la lanzó hacia la reina quien de inmediato la atrapó.

-¿Estás bien, Jade? –Ese era el nombre de la joven- Ese tipo es muy fuerte, Akai.

Akai. Vejita sabia el nombre de su madre pero al oírlo se le hizo bello (1) La reina se distrajo y cuando se disponía a atacar se sorprendió al ver a Dodoria justo frente a ella. De inmediato la sujetó del cuello levantándola del piso. Ella, al no tener más fuerzas, sólo se limitó sujetarse del brazo de Dodoria. Este la miró y sonrió y luego miró a Jade y soltó a la reina. Se acercó a Jade y lentamente se inclinó hacia ella; suavemente le tocó el rostro.

-Dime¿cómo te llamas? -le preguntó.

-Jade –respondió mientras lo miraba con coraje. Deseaba matarlo pero ya no tenia fuerza alguna.

-Vaya, es un bello nombre, lástima que tendrás que morir pero ten por seguro que si no lo tuviera que hacerlo tú serias mía. -De pronto, ella le escupió al rostro pero él sólo sonrió; ese coraje por parte de ella le encantaba así que la sujeto del chaleco y la levantó. Lentamente colocó su mano en el abdomen de ella y comenzó a brillar. Jade sólo cerró los ojos.

-Detente, no lo hagas -le suplicó, pero Dodoria no le hizo caso.

-Y dime¿qué es lo que harás si ni siquiera te puedes mover? Pero no se preocupe, su majestad, su tuno llegara pronto. Es una lástima, en verdad me han decepcionado, había escuchado que en el gran ejecito existían tres equipos considerados los mas fuertes de todos: el de la reina Akai, el de la comandante Taisa y por ultimo el muy especial: el de Badok, pero veo que no son lo que parecen. En fin, es hora de terminar.

De pronto, Vejita reaccionó y justo cuando se disponía a ir Son Gokú habló.

-Escuchen: después de que le haya quitado a la joven ustedes harán lo mismo. Vejita, cuento contigo para ayudar a la reina; Gohan y Trunks, ustedes lleven también a los otros heridos. -Como era costumbre, Son Gokú no los miraba; su mirada se dirigía a Dodoria- Una cosa más: no maten a Dodoria.

Mientras tanto Dodoria disfrutaba más que nunca ese momento. El ver el rostro de Jade lo hacia sentirse tan bien que decidió terminarlo. Disparó pero justo en ese momento una silueta le arrebató a Jade.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! -Dodoria veía su mano vacía, la joven ya no se encontraba con él. Buscó a su alrededor y de pronto su scouter detectó a alguien que se encontraba justo arriba de él. Al mirar se sorprendió al ver a un hombre que tenia en sus brazos a Jade. Ella por su parte al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al verlo.

-Bardok¿eres tú? -Poco a poco su visión se aclaró y vio que no era él. Por su parte Son Gokú le sonrió.

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo. Ahora te llevaré junto con tus amigos. -Tranquilamente descendió y comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó junto a la reina quien también estaba sorprendida, en especial por el aspecto de Son Gokú, mientras que bajaba a Jade dejándola junto a la reina.

-¿Quién eres? -La reina no sabia si sentirse aliviada o preocupada, y menos cuando Son Gokú se puso en cuclillas.

-Cuando termine todo esto les explicaré, ahora descansen¿de acuerdo? -Son Gokú se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse ahora hacia Dodoria -Es mejor que tú y tus soldados se vayan y dejen a esta gente y no les haré daño- Esto ultimo hizo que Dodoria junto con sus soldados comenzaran reírse.

-Pero quién rayos eres y dime¿cómo piensas hacerlo si estás solo? -Dodoria movió su mano dando la indicación de que los soldados se prepararan para atacarlo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso -de pronto alguien habló. Dodoria al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió: era Vejita, pero no fue su presencia lo que lo dejó casi paralizado sino el gran parecido que tenia con el rey.

-No puede ser el rey, pero cómo... -Dodoria no lo podía creer. Jade también estaba sorprendida pero al verlo mejor notó que se parecía al rey pero no era él.

-Es increíble, este hombre se parece a mi esposo. También el otro es muy parecido al comandante Bardok y a los otros dos tampoco no los conozco -la reina se impresionó por el increíble parecido de Vejita con su esposo- Parecen sayayín pero hay algo diferente en ellos -Era cierto, se parecían mucho pero también eran muy diferentes pese a su enorme similitud con Bardok y el rey Vejita.

-En verdad me sorprendieron pero veo que sólo son como todos los de su raza: basuras. ¿Crees de verdad que sólo cuatro de ustedes pueden detenernos si ni siquiera uno de los escuadrones mas fuertes pudo hacer algo contra mis soldados¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que podrán vencernos? -Dodoria se cruzó de brazos, se sentía victorioso y su sonrisa lo confirmaba.

-Es mejor que hagas caso a lo que Kakar... -De pronto vejita se detuvo antes de decir la palabra completa, nadie debía saber sus verdaderos nombres, no por el momento. A lo que Gokú respondió:

-Tú y tus hombre lárguense o si no, yo mismo los destruiré. -Vejita se puso delante de todos ellos, para ese momento los soldados, al igual que la reina y Jade, ya se encontraban protegidos detrás de ellos.

-Eso está por verse, tu muerte será dolorosa y lenta. Lo mismo les ocurrirá a todos ustedes. Es hora de que toda su raza desaparezca. ¡Soldados, prepárense! –A la orden todos se colocaron delante de Dodoria. Él por su parte encendió su scouter y comenzó a observarlos uno por uno y una vez que los inspeccionó comenzó a reír- Vaya, como lo suponía su fuerza es de tan sólo 1000; con eso nunca nos vencerán -Todos los guerreros Z se habían acostumbrado a disminuir su fuerza casi en su totalidad, eso se debía a que no deseaban mostrarse ante nadie, como sucedió en el torneo donde mister Satán venció a No. 18 y es que, para ser sinceros, no les interesaba nada el ser famosos y Dodoria pronto lo descubriría.

-Vejita tenía razón cuando nos contó lo tonto que eras¿verdad, papá? -Gohan miró a su padre y este sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza- Cuando todo esto termine recuerda lo siguiente: las apariencias engañan –La expresión de Gohan hizo que Dodoria comenzará a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Acaso tratas de decirme que ustedes posen más poder de que aparentan? Eso es estúpido, mi scouter me dice lo contrario, si es una broma para antes de morir, sí que está funcionando. -Pero la expresión de ellos solo decía una cosa: no era una broma.

-¿Pero qué trata de decir con eso? –Dijo la reina en voz baja- es como si todos ellos escondieran algo… ¿y si de verdad no fueran lo que aparentan¿Y si son más fuertes…¡Pero eso es imposible¡También mi scouter muestra que tienen poco poder! -Como la reina, todos los demás sayayín tenían sus dudas.

-Creo que es mejor demostrártelo¿estás listo? -Trunks se disponía a terminar con las dudas de Dodoria cuando fue detenido por su padre.

-Yo me haré cargo. -Trunks obedeció y retrocedió- Así que son sólo estupideces… te diré algo y te lo diré solo una vez: esa torpeza tuya será la destrucción de todos tus hombres. Gokú, Trunks, Gohan, ustedes protejan a los heridos. -De inmediato los tres se colocaron junto a la reina y su gente.

-Escúchame, no elimines a Dodoria –le advirtió Gokú.

-De acuerdo, él será nuestra conexión con aquel sujeto. -Vejita caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado de todos ellos. Vejita observó a sus oponentes y sonrió- ¿Están listos, insectos¡Ahora sabrán lo que es tener miedo!

Y mientras Dodoria observaba, Son Gokú, Trunks y Gohan levanron su mano derecha y creando un domo que protegía a todos. En ese momento Vejita se vio rodeado por los soldados.

-¡Lo han rodeado, debemos ayudarlo¡Él sólo no podrá con todos ellos! -Dijo Jade, preocupada.

-No deben preocuparse, Vejita ha pasado por cosas aun peores -El optimismo de Gohan les mostraba que no debía preocuparse y por extraño que pareciera estaba dando resultado.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo¡Mencionó el nombre de mi esposo! No puede ser que el se llame igual que él –pensó la reina, pero de pronto fue interrumpida: Vejita, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados tranquilamente los bajó y sonrió.

-¿Así que ustedes me destruirán? Bueno, será un placer matarlos -Vejita levantó su mano derecha hasta su pecho, poco a poco giró su palma hasta quedar hacia arriba y con un movimiento parecido al que efectuaba Napa, todo a su alrededor fue envuelto con una luz blanca, seguido de una gran explosión. Poco apoco la nube de polvo que provocó se fue disipando y mostraba lo que había quedado. Para sorpresa de todos, a excepción de Son Gokú, Gohan y Trunks, Vejita era el único que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Increíble, los destruyó con un solo movimiento -La reina se había puesto de pie y miraba asombrada, lo mismo sucedía con Jade quien ayudaba a la reina a sostenerse- Nunca creí que alguien tuviera tanto poder, es más poderoso que el propio rey Vejita -El rey había tomado el trono por demostrar el nivel de poder que poseía y hasta ese momento nadie podía comparársele, pero justo ahora alguien lo había superado.

-¡Esto no es posible, mis mejores hombres fueron destruidos¡Será mejor que me largue de aquí! -Rápidamente Dodoria se retiro- ¡Maditos, esto no se quedara así, el señor Freezer se enterará de esto y todos ustedes serán destruidos¡Ténganlo por seguro! -Dodoria comenzaba a alejarse rápidamente pero de pronto algo lo detuvo; ante él apareció Son Gokú. Dodoria retrocedió aterrado.

-¡No me mates! -Le pidió casi suplicándole.

-No lo haré, sólo dile a Freezer que no permitiremos que destruya al planeta Vejita. Ahora vete. -Dodoria lo miro y comenzó a avanzar hasta alejarse por completo.

-¿Dime por qué lo dejaste irse? –Le reclamó Vejita. Son Gokú lo miró y sonrió.

-Porque él será quien nos traiga al androide y a la esfera.

-Tiene razón el señor Gokú en dejarlo ir, así Freezer vendrá y podremos cambiar el pasado de esta dimensión, pero eso será después, ahora debemos atender a los heridos.

-Es cierto, muchos de ellos se ven realmente mal. Trunks, saca el equipo para atenderlos provisionalmente aquí antes de llevarlos a la nave. -Trunks afirmó con la cabeza y siguiendo las indicaciones de Gohan, quien sabía de medicina, comenzó curarlos lo mejor posible.

-¿Y bien¿Qué piensas? -Le preguntó Vejita.

-Como lo dije anteriormente, esto sólo es provisional; lo mejor es llevarlos a la nave y meterlos a las cámaras de recuperación. -Por la expresión de Gohan debían de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Trunks, activa la cápsula donde se encuentra la nave 339 para poder llevar a todos. -A la orden de Vejita lo hizo y uno por uno fueron subidos los heridos a la nave. Son Gokú llevaba a Jade y Vejita llevaba a la reina Akai.

-Bueno, en esta cama podrás descansar, en poco tiempo nos iremos a otra nave donde podemos curar sus heridas. -Jade lo soltó, se sentía mal pero trataba de no mostrarlo. Son Gokú lo noto y sonrió- No trates de esforzarte o te harás más daño; descansa y no te preocupes, mientras nosotros estemos aquí nada les ocurrirá. -Era extraño pero Jade sentía que él no le mentía; además, no tenia miedo de él pero aún tenia muchas preguntas qué hacerle y una de ellas en especial.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -Son Gokú, quien se empezaba a retirar, se detuvo al oírla y volteó verla, nuevamente afirmó con la cabeza- Tú tienes un parecido increíble con alguien que conozco, su nombre es Bardok, lo único que los diferencia es que el tiene una cicatriz en la cara así que dime¿acaso eres algún pariente de él? por lo que sé él sólo tiene un hermano de nombre Taurus, pero ni siquiera yo sé todo de él. ¿Acaso tú eres otro hermano de Bardok? -Era curioso que le preguntaran algo así y pensándolo bien él también se hizo esa misma pregunta; él tenía familia, la pregunta que ella le hizo lo hizo sentirse extraño y algo confuso.

-No, soy hijo único, nosotros no somos de aquí pero ten por seguro que cuando todo esto pase responderé a todas tus preguntas. Por ahora descansa -Por primera ves mintió en algo: él no era hijo único, tuvo un hermano de nombre Raditz, pero sólo era maldad; además, si él decía algo esto podría complicar las cosas así que sólo lo hizo por precaución y así, sin más, se retiro mientras tanto Vejita también dejaba a la reina en otra cama.

-Ahora descanse, su majestad, pronto todas sus heridas estarán curadas y ya nada le hará daño, ni ahora ni nunca mientras nosotros estemos aquí. -Vejita se mantenía serio pero no seco como era su costumbre, y al igual que con Son Gokú comezó a retirarse cuando la reina lo detuvo, sujetando su mano izquierda.

-Por favor, espera.

Vejita se detuvo y volteó -¿Qué sucede?-

-Acércate -le pidió a lo que él se hincó en una rodilla; la reina comenzó a tocar su rostro- Es increíble el parecido que tienes con mi esposo, por favor dime tu nombre.

Decirle su nombre. Vejita no había previsto esto. ¿Qué hacer? Así que sin más y tomando valor por la reacción que tendría le contestó -Mi nombre es Vejita- Al oír el nombre la mujer se sorprendió.

-Eso no puede ser, me estás mintiendo -Pero supo que no era así al ver su rostro; él no mostraba indicios de mentirle y de nuevo tocó su rostro.

-De donde vengo fui nombrado así en honor al rey; aún cuando no lo conocí él es muy respetado, es por eso que me llamaron así, quizás sea por el parecido que tengo con él pero solo por eso. Ahora, si me permite, tengo que ver que los demás ya están arriba para poder irnos mas rápido y podamos atenderlos mejor -Vejita esperaba que su mentira funcionara. La reina lo miró y ya preguntó nada más, se sentía débil.

-Está bien, sólo una última cosa: gracias por ayudarnos.

Vejita la tomó de la mano y la besó; la reina lo miró y sonrió.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, de ser necesario daría mi vida por protegerla a usted y a nuestro planeta, ahora descanse- Y sin más se retiró.

Poco después la pequeña nave llegaba a la nave del tiempo, donde trasladaron a los heridos a las cámaras de recuperación, cada uno es puesto en ellas hasta que sólo quedaban la reina y Jade.

-Bien, una vez que estén dentro la cámara comenzará a curarlas –Dijo Trunks mientras daba los últimos detalles a las capsulas.

-Son muy parecidas a las que nos dio Freezer hace poco, supongo que también curan las heridas aun cuando sean serias de verdad -Jade miraba la cápsula con cuidado, y es que éstas eran algo diferentes a las que ellos poseían; con cuidado tanto Son Gokú como Vejita las dejaron dentro de estas y cuando el líquido comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos Jade abrió los ojos- ¡Por poco lo olvido! Pronto llegará un hombre de nombre Bardok, él nos apoyaría pero algo lo retraso. Por favor¿pueden ir a recibirlo? Si no nos ve se preocupara.

Son Gokú tocó un botón y le contestó -Está bien, yo lo recibiré, ahora descanse.

Jade sonrió y después cerró los ojos.

-Bien, dentro de dos horas estarán mejor, es sólo cuestión de esperar. Papá, será mejor que vayamos por ese señor, el radar ha comenzado a detectar que una nave se acerca al planeta; en quince minutos llegará –advirtió Gohan- Yo te acompaño

Son Gokú lo tomó del hombro. –No, iré yo solo, si ve a más de uno se asustará y atacará sin pensar, y si uno sólo va y le explica, sé que entrará en razón. Así que espérenme, pronto volveré- Así que Son Gokú se dirigió hacia el encuentro con aquel hombre y mientras se acercaba comenzó a pensar en esa mujer. "Es extraño, pero junto a esa mujer me sentí a gusto; era como cuando vivía con mi abuelito, como si yo tuviera una relación con ella. En fin, será mejor que me apresure, ya puedo ver la nave". En efecto, la nave comenzaba a descender.

Al mismo tiempo Vejita también pensaba en lo ocurrido. "Estoy confundido, verla a ella me hizo sentirme extraño, además es muy diferente de como me la describió mi padre; bueno, lo importante aquí es que no murió y no dejaré que muera otra vez¡lo juro!". Los pensamientos de Vejita fueron interrumpidos por Trunks.

-Papá¿crees que el señor Gokú este bien? -Vejita miró en dirección de donde se fue- No te preocupes, él estará bien, además ¿quien podría vencer a un sayayin que se eleva al nivel tres?

-Vejita tiene razón, Trunks, mi papá estará bien –terció Gohan.

En otra nave Bardok veía cómo quedó el planeta después de que hicieron el trabajo. La reina lo había mandado llamar justo cuando él y su escuadrón también hacían su trabajo, así que no le quedó de otras que dejarlos y dirigirse con su soberana.

"Estoy apunto de llegar, espero que valga la pena el que me hayan mandado llamar; pero me parece extraño que haya sido Jade quien me llamara, además su voz se oía extraña, como si algo le preocupara. Pero bueno, pronto lo averiguaré". Pensaba en esto cuando su nave aterrizó. Para ese momento Son Goku se encontraba; ahí la nave abrió la compuerta y Bardok salió. Lo primero que vio fue a él mismo. Al principio pensó que era su hermano pero cuanto más se acercaba más notaba que no era Taurus. Esto lo alertó.

-¿Quién eres tu y donde están la reina y Jade¿Qué pasó con su escuadrón? -Le pregunto con seriedad; en cambio Son Gokú le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Gokú y las personas por las que preguntas están bien, no te preocupes. –Pero esto en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo puso más en alerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que están bien¿Qué les sucedió¡Habla! -Bardok comenzó a elevar poco apoco su energía.

-Tranquilízate, como te lo dije anteriormente: ellos están bien -Son Gokú trataba de hacer que el hombre intentara entrar en razón.

-No te creo, ahora me dirás qué fue lo que paso -Ya no había nada qué hacer, él atacaría así que se preparó.

-Te lo advierto, tú nunca me podrás ganar.

-Eso está por verse -Bardok comenzó a atacarlo pero Son Gokú lo esquivó fácilmente.

"¿Pero cómo puede esquivar mis golpes?, mi scouter sólo marcaba 1000 de poder, entonces ¿cómo puede esquivar mis ataques¿Cómo? –no dejaba de preguntarse Bardok.

-¿Qué pasa¿Ya estás convencido? -En ese momento la pelea terminó- Entonces me dejarás explicarte todo lo sucedido. Bardok vio que no podría con el así que acepto.

-Está bien, te escucho. -Son Gokú comenzó a explicarle todo.

-Así que Freezer nos traicionó, ya lo sospechaba. ¡Ese madito¿Y dices que la reina y Jade están bien?

-En efecto. Ven, te llevaré con ellas -Bardok aceptó y ambos se dirigieron hacia la nave. Al llegar los recibieron Vejita y los demás; los tres se sorprendieron al ver el parecido de ambos. Lo mismo sucedía con Bardok al ver a Vejita, pero ninguno de ellos hizo algún comentario. Bardok fue llevado hacia donde se encontraba Jade y la reina y vio que, como había dicho Son Gokú, todos estaban bien.

-Me disculpo, pero el saber que ellos estaban heridos me preocupó. ¿Y en cuánto tiempo se repondrán?

-En un máximo de dos horas -Trunks lo tranquilizó respondiéndole.

-En ese caso será mejor irnos de aquí -Les sugirió.

-Tienes razón, será lo mejor. Pienso que debemos ir al planeta Vejita, una vez ahí estaremos a salvo -Vejita se mantenía tranquilo, era una buena idea, además debían disimular mas.

-En ese caso salgamos de una vez. Por favor, tomen asiento -A la petición de Gohan lo hicieron. Poco después la nave salía del planeta rumbo al planeta Vejita; un gran cambio que estaba por llegar.

* * *

(1) Para mí es un poco extraño escribir este tipo de palabras, conociendo el carácter de Vejita (palabras como "bello" u otra palabra que sea la contraparte de "pelea" o "luchar"; sé que también para algunos es extraño leerlas pero estoy seguro que, al igual que yo, muchos se acostumbraran rápidamente) 


	4. Sentimientos

Antes que comiensen a leer este capitulo quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por aberme reatrasado tanto tiempo pero entre mi trabajo y mi libro no he tenido tanto tiempo aun cuando me duermo a las dos de la madrugada diario bueno aun asi no meda tiempo pero en fin ya esta para que lo disfruten y por ultimo les tengo que informar algo mas y creo que a algunos no les gustara y es que en el siguiente capitulo se acaba la historia y no por no tener tiempo sino que cuando la escribi ase ya nueve años y era la primera ves que escribia bueno era corta asi que de nuebo les agradesco el que se molestaran en leerla asi que sin mas por el momento subire lo mas rapido posible el ultimo capitulo me despido y que les guste asta pronto

**Sentimientos**

La nave se dirigía tranquilamente al planeta Vejita. Los cinco guerreros de la Tierra se mantenían de la misma manera aunque Trunks prefería estar alerta pues no podían confiarse, lo más seguro era que Dodoria ya estuviera llegando al planeta de Freezer y si bien ninguno de sus soldados podría contra ellos (ni siquiera el mismo Freezer), muchas cosas podrían salir muy mal y es que, después de todo, ellos venían de un futuro en el que toda la raza sayayín había desaparecido; el hablar de eso traería consecuencias muy severas así que cada uno se mantuvo cauteloso en sus palabras. Mientras Son Gokú, al igual que los demás, se encargaban de la nave, Bardok se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraba la reina y los guerreros heridos y se acercó a Jade.

-Pagaran por esto, te lo prometo, Jade. -Bardok tocó el cristal de la cápsula a la altura del rostro de ella y apretó su puño; de pronto algo llamó su atención: notó que Jade, aún dormida, mostraba un gesto como de preocupación-. Debe tener algún mal sueño. -Y después de sonreír se dio la vuelta y se retiró; no estaba lejos de la verdad; ella sí tenía un mal sueño o peor aún: era más parecido a una predicción.

Jade se vio a sí misma aparecer en un lugar donde había pasto en todo alrededor, así como algunos árboles; parecía un sitio tranquilo. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, largo hasta sus tobillos. _"¿Pero en dónde estoy?"_ se preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados; de pronto, detrás de una colina, se oyeron voces. De inmediato se dirigió hacia allá. Una vez que llegó se sorprendió al ver a dos personas: eran Son Gokú y Freezer, y su sorpresa aumentó al ver que Son Gokú tenía el cabello dorado y lo rodeaba un aura dorada, mientras que Freezer también se veía diferente. Ella lo había visto por lo regular sentado en lo que llamaba su "trono", pero ahora se veía muy distinto; su aspecto había cambiado y había algo que a Jade le asustaba a pesar de que Freezer se veía tranquilo. Sintió terror pero al ver a Son Gokú aquel miedo se alejó como una cortina al abrirse por las mañanas y mostrar la luz del sol. Intentó acercarse pero no podía, algo la detenía; comenzó a luchar por liberarse pero era inútil. De pronto la voz de Son Gokú la hizo reaccionar y olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

_-Así que destruiste el planeta Vejita. A pesar de que ellos te sirvieron fielmente tú los acabaste, eso nunca te lo perdonaré. _

Freezer sonrió al oír eso. Se cruzó de brazos.

_-Por favor, no me hagas reír; ningún insecto me ha podido derrotar antes. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo tú, el único que queda de lo que alguna vez fue una de las razas más temidas del universo? Ahora sólo son polvo de ese mismo universo. _

De pronto, Son Gokú se colocó en guardia.

_-No me importa cómo, pero destruiré._

Freezer hace lo mismo.

_-Eso está por verse, este planeta será tu tumba._

De pronto ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro iniciando la batalla. Al golpear sus puños un gran destello apareció cegando a Jade quien se cubrió los ojos; al desaparecer el resplandor y recuperar la vista observó que ya no estaba en aquel lugar, ahora estaba en un bosque frondoso que mostraba mucha tranquilidad y paz. Jade comenzó a caminar a través de el y como antes, comenzó a escuchar voces… eran risas de un niño; al buscar de dónde venían las risas, Jade vio a Son Gokú jugando con un niño y a diferencia de antes él y el niño están contentos felices. Jade sonrió al verlos. De pronto, una mujer apareció de entre los árboles.

_-Gokú, Gozan, la comida está lista, vengan antes de que se enfríe._

_Al oír a la mujer de inmediato la alcanzaron._

_-Vamos, de prisa Milk, tengo mucha hambre; además, Gohan está en crecimiento y debe comer bien._

Y para apresurar el paso cargó a Milk y a Gohan y se fue volando. Cuando se alejaron apareció de nuevo el resplandor llevando a Jade justo afuera de una casa; iba a acercarse a la puerta pero ésta se abrió y apareció la misma mujer pero ahora con un niño en sus brazos y detrás de ella un joven.

_-Gohan¿dónde está tu padre? -_Preguntó Milk.

_-Ya viene solo se acabo de poner sus botas._ -Le contestó.

Milk suspiró. -_Lo que tiene que aguantar una esposa, pero bueno, sólo espero que los demás no se molesten por nuestro retraso_. -En ese momento Son Gokú salía de la casa.

_-Perdón por retrasarme, ya estoy listo._ -Milk le dio el niño a él y rápidamente se dirigió a acomodar algo: una cámara. Luego de inmediato corrió nuevamente hacia ellos.

_-Bien, sonrían._ -Les pidió; ella se colocó al lado derecho de Son Gokú; él puso su mano derecha en el hombro de ella y Milk lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Son Gokú mientras tanto Gohan se colocó al lado izquierdo de él y tomo al niño. Son Gokú puso su mano izquierda en hombro de Gohan.

_-Goten, sonríe este momento es especial._ –Pidió, a lo que el niño lo sonrío a la foto. Jade, al ver la escena, se sintió bien; era como si ella deseara tanto esa vida pero ¿porqué soñaba todo eso¿Y quién era él¿Por qué se sentía tan identificada con ese hombre? Y una vez más todo comenzó a hacerse borroso y poco a poco Jade perdió la conciencia.

Ella no era la única que tenia este tipo de sueño la reina Akai también tenia el suyo ella también usaba un vestido, pero el lugar en el que se encontraba era distinto al que había visto Jade; éste era desértico. Se encontraban riscos, pequeñas montañas, el sol iluminaba este lugar árido y se combinaba con el viento que más que refrescar, parecía que daba golpes de calor. Sin embargo, Akai notó que a pesar del ambiente ella no sentía nada; cierto, veía el lugar, pero sólo eso. Miró a todos lados pero parecía que nada ni nadie se encontraba ahí, ningún indicio de vida hasta que de pronto comenzó a oír voces. De inmediato corrió y levantándose el vestido para no tropezar, Akai llegó hasta donde se escuchaban las voces. Se quedó sorprendida al ver de quién se trataba: ante sus ojos se encontraban, frente a frente, Son Gokú y Vejita, pero se mostraban diferentes de como los había visto anteriormente (en especial Vejita). Cuando lo conoció mostraban una mirada de valor, de confianza; sin embargó, ahora veía en él sólo odio y deseos de matar, y al parecer Son Gokú era su objetivo. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando ambos comenzaron a hablar.

_-Así que pudiste vencer a Nappa. Te felicitó, Kakaroto, pero para vencerme a mí tendrás que hacer más que eso, y siendo un soldado de clase baja dudo que lo puedas lograr. Basuras como tú no merecen morir en mis manos. _–Vejita sonrió con sorna y continuó-_Pero creo que esta vez haré una excepción; tendrás el placer de morir a manos del príncipe de los sayayin. _

Esto último dejó pasmada a Akai, quien intentó acercarse pero como con Jade, tampoco pudo hacerlo. _-¿Pero cómo¡Eso es imposible¿Él es el príncipe¡Esto no puede ser, hace poco ese hombre me dijo que él sólo tenia el nombre por honor a mí esposo¿Qué está sucediendo?-_ De pronto Son Gokú sonrió.

_-No me importa tu fuerza, ni siquiera que seas un príncipe; mi deber es derrotarte a como dé lugar. _

Akai cayó hincada mirando cómo ambos entablaban la lucha. _-¡No¡Esto no es lo que quiero para mi hijo¡No deseo que sea un ser lleno de odio! Si esto es una advertencia de lo que vendrá a futuro, entonces me iré con él, lejos de mi planeta, lejos de todo rastro de maldad, como alguna vez prometimos Jade y yo. Dijimos que si era necesario escapar de todo eso para vivir en paz entonces lo haríamos, y ahora compruebo que no será una decisión incorrecta, lo sé, y estoy segura que lo que ahora veo es una enorme lección, mi hijo no será un asesino-_. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y rápidamente apareció en otro lugar en donde se escuchaban ruidos como de pela; cuando todo se aclaró vio que en efecto era una pelea, pero esta vez no como la anterior. Ahora Vejita combatía a un niño y lo que llamó fuertemente la atención de ella era que ambos tenían el cabello dorado; la pelea parecía más bien un entrenamiento.

_-¡Vamos, Trunks¡Aún no has sacado todo tu poder! quiero que luches con todo lo que tengas¿entendido? -El niño, quien se veía ya cansado, miraba a Vejita con enojo. _

_-¡No es justo, papá, tú tienes más experiencia que yo!_ -De pronto Trunks se lanzó nueva mente contra Vejita; era cierto él tenía más conocimiento en la pelea y lo afirmó justo después de detener uno de los golpes de Trunks. Vejita lo golpeó justo en abdomen haciendo que cayera hincado frente a él- _Ya no puedo, papá_ -le dijo. Vejita se acerco a él.

_-Escúchame, Trunks, te propongo algo: si logras golpearme aunque sólo sea una vez, té prometo que te llevaré el parque de diversiones. _

Al ver que su papa sonreía, Trunks supo que lo cumpliría y de pronto se puso de pie y su cabello (que por cierto había vuelto a la normalidad), cambió nuevamente a dorado y de nuevo comenzó la pelea. Esta vez fue más intensa dando como resultado que Trunks lograra lo que le pidió Vejita, y aunque el golpe no fue fuerte sí logró hacerle una pequeña cortada. De inmediato se detuvo la pelea; Vejita sonrió satisfecho.

_-Lo lograste y como te lo dije, te llevaré. _

Trunks se emocionó.

_-¿De veras, papá¡Qué bien, le contaré a mamá!_ -Trunks salió del cuarto a toda velocidad y detrás de él, Vejita.

Nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro y como ocurrió antes, la nueva imagen era otro lugar aún más desconocido para ella, sin embargo había algo muy particular en él: la gente que encontraba ahí se divertía, algo que hizo que se sintiera extraña ya que muchas de las diversiones que había en su planeta eran más de luchar que de otra cosa. Mientras observaba a las personas, Akai notó algo ellos: no eran sayayín sino otra raza. En ese momento, entre toda esa gente vio a Vejita que a su vez veía uno de los aparatos que servían para divertir a la gente; ella vio que lo que observaba no era otro sino a Trunks, quien se divertía y lo saludaba y él sólo se limitaba a mirar y sonreír; cuando lo vio, Akai pudo notar que él ya no mostraba ese odio como en un principio, además sintió mucha seguridad con él, como lo sintió la primera vez que lo conoció.

De nuevo llegó la oscuridad pero esta vez ya no tuvo miedo; cuando todo se aclaró vio la misma escena, el lugar para divertirse, pero esta vez Trunks se veía mayor, un adolescente para ser exactos y junto a él se encontraba Vejita, más maduro y con un detalle más: en sus brazos tenía a una niña, al parecer de entre cuatro y cinco años; por su expresión parecía feliz y por momentos recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Vejita. Aunque no lo expresaba, Akai sabía que él se encontraba a gusto con los dos y justo en ese momento se les acercó alguien, una mujer de cabello corto. Llevaba un vestido de color rojo con una pañoleta amarilla en el cuello y un par de botines un poco más arriba del tobillo; en verdad, la mujer era hermosa. Ella se acercó a Vejita y entrelazó su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de él. Akai supo que era su pareja (1). Los cuatro se alejaron y de nuevo se hizo presente la oscuridad y sin más, Akai cayó dormida. Mientras tanto, la nave continuaba su ruta sin problema alguno.

-Papá, ya falta poco para que el procesó de curación termine. -De inmediato, Gohan se dirigió hacia una de las computadoras- Y sus heridas ya han sido sanadas totalmente. -les dijo sonriendo.

-En ese caso los dos vayan por ropa, la que ellos tienen esta muy dañada. -A la petición de Son Gokú los dos se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones- Mientras tanto nosotros vayamos a las capsulas.

Poco después los cinco se encontraban frente alas capsulas cuando éstas comenzaron a vaciarse, una por una; aunque torpemente, cada uno comenzó salir de ellas y se sentaron, ayudados por los cinco sayayín del futuro.

-Gracias -Le dijo Jade a Gohan, quien la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Bien, en cuanto se recuperen por completó en esa mesa se encuentran varios trajes para que puedan quitarse los que traen y después les traeremos comida; aún cuando sus heridas están curadas necesitan recuperar nutrientes y bastará con alimentos.

Y así poco después todos se habían recuperado por completó y se encontraban reunidos en una de las salas que en realidad era el comedor.

-Bien, antes que nada debo agradecer a mi nombre y de mi gente el que nos hayan ayudado; también me gustaría que me respondieran varias preguntas pero hay una que es la principal¿quiénes son ustedes? -La pregunta esperada, aunque ninguno de ellos lo había comentado, sabían que tarde o temprano les preguntarían.

-Seré yo quien les conteste. -Se adelantó Gohan; para Son Gokú, Vejita y Trunks, él era el indicado así que sin decir más aceptaron-. Bueno, sé que lo que van a escuchar les parecerá extraordinario e incluso nos tomaran por locos, pero es cierto y espero que entiendan el por qué estamos aquí. -Y así Gohan comenzó a explicarles todo, sin embargo hubo algo que omitió y sólo él sabía: el nombre original de Son Gokú, Kakaroto-. Bien eso es todo, como pueden ver el que no nos conocieran es por que venimos del futuro; sé que suena extraordinario pero no tenemos motivos para mentirles.

Por extraño que pareciera ninguno de los sayayín estaba asombrado, por el contrario se mostraban tranquilos.

-Tienes razón, su historia suena bastante extraordinaria y quizás en otras circunstancias los creeríamos unos locos pero después de ver de lo que son capaces no veo el porqué habrían de mentirnos. Y creo que al igual que yo, los demás estamos de acuerdos en que ustedes dicen la verdad y más aún que ustedes están de nuestro lado. -Después de oír las palabras de la reina observaron a los demás sayayin quienes sonreían a manera de expresar su acuerdo con ella.

-Le agradezco en nombre de los cuatro su comprensión. -Vejita le hizo una reverencia agradeciéndole y justo en ese momento el reloj de Trunks comenzó a sonar; este lo revisó y después los miró.

-La computadora me ha informado que estamos por llegar al planeta Vejita. -De inmediato se dirigió a la sala de control.

-Es mejor que nos sentemos para el aterrizaje, sólo espero que no nos tomen como enemigos. -Vejita tenía razón ya que a pesar de que ellos habían ayudado llegar en una nave que no era la de ellos los ponía en peligro y más que para ese momento la desaparición de la reina ya debía de haberse conocido; esto empeoraba la situación.

-Gokú, necesito hablar contigo, sígueme. -Ambos se retiraron; para Son Gokú el oírlo decir su nombre con el que todos lo conocían le parecía tan raro y es que desde que lo conoció, sólo lo llamaba por su nombre original de sayayín y aunque a él no le gustaba, con el tiempo se acostumbró. Los dos llegaron hasta uno de los pasillos.

-Bien¿qué sucede? -Le preguntó mientras lo observaba.

-Debemos prepararnos, por desgracia no previne algo. -Son Gokú lo miro extrañado, si algo sabia bien era que Vejita no solía equivocarse; a decir verdad, solía apoyarse en él cuado necesitaba resolver algunos problemas, en especial cuando se trataba de combatir a algún enemigo pero esta vez notó que se había equivocado.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Vejita lo miro y después de tomar aire le contestó.

-Como en un principio les conté, nuestra raza es por naturaleza guerrera; lo que no previne fue que al llegar al planeta lo primero que sucederá es que nos atacarán y ten por seguro que esta nave no soportará a todos los guerreros. - Son Gokú lo sujetó del hombro y al voltear a verlo sonrió a Vejita dándole a entender que no temía, Gokú siempre en centraba en la manera de hacer sentir más seguros a los demás.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que saldremos bien de esto además considera que en anteriores ocasiones hemos estado en situaciones mas difíciles y si lo que te tiene preocupado es el bienestar de la reina y los demás, ten por seguro que ni tú ni yo dejaremos que les suceda algo. -Lo dicho, él siempre encontraba la manera de hacer sentir bien a los demás y sin más lo siguió.

-En diez minutos entraremos en la atmósfera, sujétense. –A la petición de Gohan y sin más, la nave comenzó a entrar en el planeta.

-¿Qué sucede¿Aún no los localizan? -El rey Vejita, quien se mantenía en su trono, preguntaba con mucho interés y aunque no lo demostraba (como sucedía con Vejita) estaba preocupado.

Uno de sus soldados se acercó y después de hacer una reverencia le contestó -Mi señor, aún no hemos hecho contacto con la reina ni con los soldados que la acompañaron.

El rey se puso de pie. -Quiero que sigan intentando localizarla¿entendido? -Ala orden del rey el soldado se retiró pero justo en ese momento otro soldado llegó corriendo.

-¡Mi señor, una nave desconocida se esta acercando al planeta! -Al oír esto el rey se puso de pie.

-Muéstrame. –Él junto con sus hombres se dirigieron al centro de control y allí vieron que en efecto una nave se acercaba y pronto entraría en la atmósfera.

-¿Qué desea que hagamos? -El rey continuaba viendo, le parecía muy extraño, si bien cuando alguna nave entraba al planeta era más que nada para hacer algún tipo de negoció, había un detalle: tenían que avisar antes de entrar pero esta no lo hizo.

-Prepárense y comunícate con ella, que se identifique y si no obtienes respuesta atacáremos¿entendido? -El soldado al igual que sus hombres asintió; trataron de comunicarse con la nave pero no recibieron respuesta alguna.

-Parece que están tratando de comunicarse pero con la atmósfera rodeándonos el contacto es casi imposible, hasta que atravesemos la comunicación se restaurará. -Trunks trataba de hacer lo posible para responderles pero por más que lo intentaba no le era posible.

-Por desgracia para ese momento una buena parte del ejército estará sobre nosotros –dijo Vejita y tal y como se lo había mencionado a Son Gokú, los atacarían.

-Sólo esperemos, estoy seguro que no sucederá eso. -Parecía que Son Gokú no temía a lo que pasara; esto hizo que tanto Bardok como Jade lo miraran de un modo muy particular. Hasta ese momento no habían conocido a alguien como él y es que nadie entre su gente tenia ese optimismo, esa seguridad, para él era primero el cómbate y eso era lo único.

-Bien, prepárense, ya estamos pasando la atmósfera.

También el rey observaba cómo la nave entraba a los cielos del planeta.

-Señor, seguimos sin recibir respuesta.

El rey se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos, debemos saber de quién se trata; esa nave será destruida. -En poco tiempo, más de cien soldados acompañaban al Rey.

Cuando las llamas habían dejado de rodear la nave lo siguiente que vieron los Z fue a los soldados. Era como lo suponían: al no recibir respuesta de ellos los atacaban y además era inútil tratar de hacer algo, la distancia que había era muy corta pero en ese momento Akai se acercó a Trunks.

-Déjame intentar comunicarme con ellos. -De inmediato se hizo a un lado-. Por desgracia nuestros scouters quedaron destruidos por Dodoria y el del comandante Bardok es uno de los primeros que obtuvimos y no hay modo de poder comunicarse, sólo nos queda esto. Dime cómo comunicarme con ellos-. Trunks le indicó cómo.

-¡Listos! A mi orden, ataquen. -Todo era cuestión de esperar y cuando la nave estuvo a cierta distancia- ¡listos, ata…! -El Rey no pudo terminar: uno de sus soldados lo detuvo.

-¡Señor, estoy recibiendo comunicación de la nave! -De inmediato el rey se enlazó con su scouter y en efecto, comenzó a oír.

-¿Me escuchan? Habla la reina Akai. -Varios soldados se dirigieron a la nave pero de inmediato el rey los detuvo interponiéndose.

-¡Deténganse¡Dentro de esa nave se encuentra la reina! -Y se detuvieron, sabiendo que quizás fuera una mentira. El rey, junto a sus hombres escoltaron la nave hasta que aterrizó y todos se prepararon para recibir lo que saliera de esta. Poco a poco la nave comenzó a abrirse hasta que de ésta salió la reina y detrás de ella su gente; de inmediato la reina corrió hasta su esposo y lo abrazó; éste hizo lo mismo.

-Estaba preocupado por ti¿qué fue lo que pasó? Intentamos comunicarnos contigo pero no hubo respuesta¿que te sucedió? -La reina no había visto nunca así a su esposo, lo que la hizo sentirse bien ya que a pesar de que era el Rey sí se preocupaba por ella y no por ser la reina sino porque era su esposa.

-Te lo explicaré pronto, sólo te puedo decir que Freezer nos traicionó y casi morimos a manos de Dodoria, pero gracias a unos hombres estamos a salvo. -En ese momento Son Gokú y los demás salían de la nave; como había sucedido antes todos se sorprendieron al verlos, parecían sayayín pero en ellos había algo diferente y una cosa que notaron de inmediato era que ninguno de ellos tena cola, que era lo que identificaba de inmediato a los sayayín y había otra cosa importante: el gran parecido de Vejita con el Rey. Además, había alguien que también observaba con mucho detenimiento: este hombre era Taurus el hermano de Bardok.

_Increíble, ese hombre se parece a mi hermano_ –pensó Taurus- _y me atrevería a decir que también a nuestro abuelo, de quien se dice fue el legendario súper sayayín._ -Luego miró alrededor- _y creo que ni Bardok ni los demás se han percatado de eso; no los culpo con sólo la presencia del otro hombre es más que suficiente, pero ¿quienes serán?_ -Discretamente se hizo a un lado. De inmediato el rey se acercó a ellos y extendió su mano a Vejita y este tomó la suya.

-Les agradezco el que hayan salvado a mi gente pero en especial a mi reina, en verdad se los agradezco; los recompensaré enormemente, pidan lo que sea. -Para Vejita fue extraño saludarlo, ya que cuando estuvo a su lado él jamás expreso algún tipo de agradecimiento.

-No tiene que agradecer nada, era nuestra obligación el ayudarlos. -Vejita apretó un poco la mano en señal de firmeza en sus palabras el rey sonrió.

-Aunque no lo crean, mi gente no soporta la ausencia de su reina; imagínense qué hubiera sucedido si ella estuviera muerta. Además, no me imagino el tener que cuidar sólo a mí hijo. Ella es una experta y más si consideramos que es nuestro primogénito. -La reina se acercó a él y éste la tomó de la mano y la miró-. Y yo hubiera preferido morir si ella ya no estuviera conmigo; ahora bien, como agradecimiento, me gustaría invitarlos a comer.

La invitación daba como resultado que ellos ya eran aceptados Vejita inclino la cabeza al igual que los tres.

-Será un placer aceptar su invitación.

Una vez que aceptaron, el rey se encaminó hacia el palacio seguido por Son Gokú, Vejita y sus hijos; mientras caminaban la gente los observaba y de entre todas sus preguntas había una en la que todos estaban de acuerdo¿quiénes eran?

Poco después ya estaban en la mesa. Son Gokú se había sentado al lado izquierdo de lugar del Rey, seguido por Vejita, Gohan y Trunks; de frente se encontraban Jade y Bardok, y todos conversaban acerca de lo sucedido y de cómo ellos los salvaron. Poco después el Rey llegaba junto a la reina, quien portaba un vestido blanco y largo; Vejita no pudo dejar de admirarla, se veía hermosa y en sus brazos llevaba a un bebé que supo de inmediato que era él mismo. Al mirarla vio qué tan importante era para ella estar con vida pues cargaba al bebe con mucho cariño. Vejita sólo apretó su puño derecho. Son Gokú lo miró y supo que estaba sufriendo ya que él jamás la conoció y a decir verdad, él siempre estuvo sólo hasta que conoció a Bulma y tuvieron a sus hijos. No así con Gokú quien de alguna manera tuvo a su abuelo y después a Bulma, también a Kame Senin, Krilin y todos aquellos que hasta ahora le eran tan importantes en su vida y más aún su esposa, Milk, y sus dos hijos y por último Videl, quien al igual que su esposa había sido importante ya que ella, de alguna manera, también era parte de su familia. Y por último su nieta, de quien decían se parecía mucho a él y claro, cómo olvidar a Mister Satán, él también ha sido parte de lo que Gokú consideraba su familia. Pero el detalle era que su vida fue diferente mientras que Vejita siempre estuvo combatiendo; a pesar de que Gokú también lo hizo siempre, había alguien que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. De pronto, Son Gokú lo tomó del hombro y Vejita lo miró.

-Ahora tienes quién te espere y te reciba con los brazos abiertos, no lo olvides. –Le murmuró. Se refería a Bulma y sus hijos. Vejita se tranquilizó. En ese momento, el rey acercaba la silla a su reina para que se sentara. El rey dio una palmada y la servidumbre comenzó a traer los alimentos y poco antes de comenzar a servirlos el rey se puso de pie y alzó una copa con vino.

-Quiero hacer un brindis por estos cuatro hombres quienes salvaron a ala reina y a los guerreros.

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron con él. Poco después, la comida era servida y comenzaron a comer. Todos se quedan asombrados al ver a Son Gokú comer, a él no le importaba en dónde se encontraba; cuando se trataba de comida nada le interesaba y comía a su propio estilo.

-¡Pero como puede comer así, es increíble! -A pesar de lo que había dicho Jade, ésta no podía dejar de sonreír. Había algo en él que la hacía sentirse a gusto.

-Esto esta muy rico¿puede servirme más? -Extendió el plato, el Rey lo miró y sonrió como Jade e incluso los demás invitados.

-Claro que sí, pueden comer todo lo que gusten. Vamos, sírvanle más. -Dio una palmada y de inmediato comenzaron a ponerle más alimentos; sin embargo, para Vejita, Gohan y Trunks esto era bochornoso.

_Ese Kakaroto no tiene educación, esto es en verdad vergonzoso_ -Pensaba mientras hacía todo lo posible por no mirarlo. Lo mismo sucedía con los demás que comían decentemente. Un rato después la vergonzosa cena había terminado y daba comienzo a quizás lo mas importante en ese momento.

-Bien, mi reina me ha contado todo lo que sucedió y lo que me parece más importante es que ustedes vienen del futuro, incluyendo lo de ese androide que por cierto he tenido el placer de conocer. Pero dejemos eso para más tarde; lo que me gustaría que me respondieran es algo¿cómo es el planeta Vejita en el futuro? Parezco un tonto y les pido una disculpa pero aún me cuesta trabajo el asimilar todo esto, así que díganme¿cómo es? -Esa era la pregunta que esperaban.

-Es uno de los planetas más poderosos del universo, pero tiene un defecto. -Las respuestas que tenían que dar debían de ser exactas y sin cometer errores, y quizás podría haber una oportunidad para cambiar el futuro aun cuando este no perteneciera a su tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -El rey los miro fijamente. Vejita sabia que se daría cuenta si le mentían o no, así que tomó aire y le contestó.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que lo que es ahora en el futuro ya no lo es. Para ser más especifico, ahora se ha dividido en dos y esto trajo como consecuencia que conflictos entre ambas partes por lo que, con el tiempo, se destruirán entre ellos, dando fin a todo el planeta. -Por la expresión de tranquilidad que mostraba el rey, entendió que todo estaba saliendo bien.

-Entonces¿qué fue lo que provocó que se dividieran en dos? -Pregunto Bardok.

-Es por las leyes que han sido escritas desde este tiempo; éstas quizás son adecuadas para este tiempo pero en el futuro son un problema. -Le respondió Gohan, siguiéndole el juego a Vejita.

-Es cierto, creemos que es momento de que tengan cambios en ellas. -Continúo Trunks, paresia que sí estaba funcionando; quizás entonces si habría un cambio.

-Bueno y qué cambios sugieren, ya que me parece una buena idea. -Akai por primera vez hablaba y con interés; esto se debía a su deseo de poder vivir en paz y con su hijo.

-Bueno creemos que lo primero sería que fueran más… ¿cómo decirlo?... diplomáticos; algo que sabemos es que el diálogo es el mejor camino para llegar a un acuerdo y establecer tratos e incluso amistades que servirían para una amistad más sólida y que, a su vez, sirva para apoyar a otros mundos¿no lo creen? –Increíble, Son Gokú también había opinado pero lo más sorprendente era que había mentido y eso era extraordinario, pero esto último que dijo fue suficiente para que terminara de convencer a todos.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero ¿acaso es posible cambiar? y aún más¿cómo se podría hacer?

Era normal que no supieran el como cambiar su vida.

-Eso no es algo difícil de lograr; lo primero seria que se establecieran como un pueblo que no fuera tan agresivo. Segundo, comenzar a hacer amistad con otros planetas y por ultimo y quizás más importante: el reconocer sus errores y aprender de ellos y una vez que hayan logrado eso, sólo entonces el cambio habrá sido un éxito. -Son Gokú se refería al falso trato que habían hecho con Freezer.

-Parece difícil pero creo que tienen razón en todo lo que han dicho, y más ahora que han sucedido tantas cosas pero así lo haremos. Pasando a otros asuntos, desde que llegaron también he tenido otra duda¿también han cambiado el traje? esto se los pregunto porque el de ustedes cubre en su totalidad el cuerpo, además de tener sólo tres partes. Esto lo pregunto porque parece que no los protegen como el de nosotros.

Esta pregunta era más sencilla de responder y eso era un alivio.

-Con el paso del tiempo los científicos descubrieron que los viejos trajes (y disculpen la expresión), eran estorbosos, así que diseñaron éstos los cuales son más cómodos y uno puede moverse con mayor facilidad. -La respuesta de Trunks resultaba razonable y convincente.

-Bueno y por último¿cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse? -A esta pregunta tanto Akai como Jade miraron a Son Gokú y a Vejita.

-Hemos calculado que serian solo cuatro días si es que nos lo permite. -Ese era el tiempo que tenían de límite para llevar la esfera a la tierra.

-Será un placer que se queden aquí ya que seria de mucha ayuda su presencia, así podremos mejorar con su ayuda conforme el tema anterior. -El rey se puso de pie y se disponía a retirarse cuando Bardok también se levantó.

-Rey, si me lo permite, también seria de gran ayuda que ellos nos entrenen. –Esa era una buena sugerencia por parte de él.

-¿Por qué lo dice, comandante? -Le preguntó.

-Bardok tiene razón ellos poseen un gran poder y eso seria de gran ayuda. -Jade también lo sugirió y con razón.

-Me párese buena idea. Díganme¿aceptan? -Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

-Con gusto lo haremos. -Le contestó Son Gokú.

-Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado he ordenado que les preparen sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar y creo que es momento de hacerlo; si me disculpan me retiro. -El rey extendió su mano derecha hacia Akai y ésta la tomó y ambos se retiraron. Poco tiempo después los cuatro también se encontraban en sus habitaciones; el anochecer había llegado muy rápido, sólo las patrullas rondaban las calles pues ahora la vigilancia se había incrementado desde lo sucedido poco antes. Aún así alguien no se encontraba en su habitación: era Vejita, quien se encontraba justo afuera de la alcoba de los reyes y observaba a través de una de las ventanas; en ese momento la reina se encontraba sola con su bebé.

-Bien mi pequeño, es hora de dormir. -Le decía al niño; éste sujetaba el rostro de su madre y lo acariciaba tranquilamente. Lo llevó hacia su cuna y lo dejó ahí- Cuando estuvimos apunto de morir sólo pensé en dos personas: en tu padre y en ti y me traté de imaginar qué sería de ustedes si yo no estuviera y eso me aterró, de verdad me aterró, y más el ya no volverte a ver pero ahora que ya todo pasó, ten por seguro que nada me separara de ti, te lo prometo.

Ella se retiró y justo en el momento que daba la vuelta algo en la ventana le llamó la atención. Rápidamente se acercó pero al asomarse no vio a nadie. "_Qué raro… creí que había alguien afuera… ¡bueno!, quizás eran los centinelas que mandó mi esposo a vigilar; en fin, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana será un día especial"_.

Vejita se había retirado pero sólo a cierta distancia ya que aún veía la luz encendida; hasta que ésta se apagó él se alejó. Pero no era el único que no dormía; también Son Gokú se mantenía en su habitación con las luces apagadas pero mirando hacia afuera.

"_Se están acercando, puedo sentir sus "ki"; aunque aun están suficientemente lejos es solo cuestión de esperar"_. Al igual que todos se retiró a dormir. La noche transcurrió de manera tranquila hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

"Bien debo decir que esto no será fácil, pero con la práctica sé que lograran utilizar ese poder a la perfección. Lo primero será que empiecen a dominarla con su mente y después con sus cuerpos; lo que quiero decir es que mente y cuerpo deben de ser uno sólo…"

El entrenamiento había comenzado y Son Gokú se encargó de ello mientras que Trunks se encargaba de mostrarles la tecnología de su tiempo.

"En efecto, si programan de cierta manera podrán tener contacto con otros planetas…"

Gohan, por su parte, les mostraba de qué manera debían de ser más sociales.

"La forma más fácil de llegar a un buen trato es el diálogo, y que ambas partes estén de acuerdo y verán que no habrá problema alguno…"

Mientras, Vejita les mostraba la forma de no abusar de su poder y provocar muertes innecesarias.

"En el futuro, nuestra raza es considerada como protectores de otros planetas; fue duro al principió pero al final la vida que tenemos ha sido satisfactoria. Es cierto, ha habido problemas serios con seres muy poderosos pero al final hemos logrado mantener en paz a nuestro mundo…"

Y así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el cuarto.

-Los felicito, en tan sólo dos días han lo grado avances sorprendentes; incluso a mí me ha costado trabajo ser más fuerte y perfeccionar mis técnicas. -Son Gokú los felicitaba a todos y es que era cierto, en muy poco tiempo habían logrado avances impresionantes.

De igual manera lograron cambiar un poco su forma de pensar, de hecho y muchos ya no veían la necesidad de conquistar o de pelear sólo por matar, incluso les contaron acerca de una forma de poder demostrar sus habilidades sin la necesidad de matar: el torneo de las artes marciales. Aunque no había tiempo para hacer uno, prometieron que lo harían.

-Vaya, es increíble que en tan poco tiempo hayan logrado llegar al nivel tres del Kayouken¿no lo crees? -Son Gokú y Vejita se encontraban en una de las terrazas del palacio.

-Es cierto pero también me asombra el que todo haya cambiado; su carácter ya no es tan agresivo y ya casi no piensan en conquistar planetas. -Vejita se veía satisfecho.

-Parece que nuestra ayuda les ha servido de mucho. -Como Vejita, él también se sentía a gusto de los resultados, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Jade.

-Hola, Gokú. -Lo saludo.

-Hola, señorita Jade. -Le contestó.

-¿Podría hablar un momento contigo a solas? -Se acercó a el mientras le decía esto. Son Gokú la miró algo extrañado pero aceptó.

-Está bien.

De inmediato y comprendiendo, Vejita se retiró. -Con su permiso, aún debo ver algunas cosas- Así se quedaron los dos solos.

-Me gustaría mostrarte algo. –Aunque era raro, como siempre Gokú no sintió algún tipo de peligro, de hecho y desde que la conoció se sentía a gusto a su lado.

-Está bien, vayamos. -Ambos se fueron volando; no pasó mucho para que Son Gokú viera algo como un jardín y mientras más se acercaban más lo confirmaba. Jade descendió seguida por el.

-Bien, aquí es¿qué te parece? -La expresión de ella era de nerviosismo, como si la respuesta de él fuera importante. Son Gokú comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y sonreía.

-Es un lugar hermoso, se parece al lugar donde vivo. -Tranquilamente se acercó a un árbol y comenzó a acariciarlo-. A decir verdad este planeta es muy parecido al mío pero hay algo que me llama la atención: este lugar; es la primera vez, desde que llegamos, que veo un lugar así. Dime¿tú lo hiciste?

Jade se acercó junto a él y tocó el árbol. -Lo hicimos entre la Reina Akai y yo, el Rey nos lo regaló-. Son Gokú se sentó a la sombra de éste.

-Se ve que se conocen desde hace mucho¿estoy en lo correcto? -Jade se recargo y comenzó a mirar las plantas.

-Así es, de hecho desde que éramos niñas. En pocas palabras, de toda la vida. Además soy su dama de compañía. -Jade suspiro cuando dijo esto.

-Y dime¿por qué eres una guerrera? -La expresión de Son Gokú había cambiado, ahora era serio. Jade sabía que debía decirle la verdad o él se daría cuenta si le mentía.

-Mis padres murieron poco después de que nací, combatiendo. Los padres de Akai se hicieron cargo de mí cuando solo contaba con ocho años y me nombraron dama de compañía y como tal, tuve la misma educación que ella, incluyendo el combatir, y con el paso del tiempo me comenzó a gustar y empecé a perfeccionarme hasta alcanzar un nivel que dicen se compara con el Bardok, pero yo no lo creo. -Son Gokú la miró. Aún cuando ella intentaba disimular, él sabia que nadie le había dicho eso pues Vejita le había dicho que ningún sayayín felicitaría a otro por tener más poder. Quizás fuera verdad, pero sólo se limitarían a callar.

-Pues eso es verdad; de entre todos los que he conocido desde que llegamos quien ha demostrado tener más poder que la mayoría eres tú, al igual que el Rey, la Reina y Bardok. -Las palabras de Son Gokú la hicieron sonreír-. Y dime¿de qué era lo que querías hablar?

Jade se había olvidado de eso. -¡Es cierto, disculpa por olvidarme de eso! -Jade se sentó también. Gokú, dime¿cómo son tus padres?

-No lo sé, nunca los conocí.

-¿Pero qué les sucedió?

-Fueron asesinados por Freezer cuando nací.

-¿Y entonces quien te cuido?

-Hubo un hombre al cual, desde niño, llame abuelito; él fue quien me cuidó. Su nombre era Son Gohan y me crió como a su hijo.

-Entiendo; y dime¿tienes pareja?

-Sí, su nombre es Milk y la conocí desde que era niño. Después de que entrené por un año sin saber nada del mundo, a mi regreso, nos casamos.

Esto último desconcertó a Jade. Era la primera vez que oía esa palabra.

-¿Casarse¿Qué significa eso? -Era lo mismo que él le había preguntado a Milk cuando ella le recordó sobre su promesa. El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

-Es algo parecido a lo que ustedes llaman pareja, sólo que en mi tiempo se hace una especie de ceremonia en la cual juran estar juntos para siempre. ¡Bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo entendí! -Son Gokú no era muy bueno para hablar de estas cosas, pero intentó explicarlo lo mejor posible.

-Entiendo, ahora veo que algunas costumbres de tu tiempo son parecidas a las de mi tiempo. Y dime¿tienes hijos? -Jade no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se notaba que estaba deseosa de oír respuestas, en especial sobre él.

-Sí, así es, tengo dos de nombre Son Gohan, como mi abuelito, y el segundo Son Goten, este último siete años menor que el otro. -Al ver que el sonreía supo que era feliz.

-Y dime¿eres feliz con tu esposa y tus hijos? -No pudo evitar la pregunta aunque ya sabía la respuesta. En ese momento Son Gokú alzó la mirada al cielo.

-Casi siempre estuve solo por mi entrenamiento y por estar viajando, pero cuando me casé con ella ya no me sentí así y más aún cuando nació mi hijo, lo mismo con el segundo. Pero dime¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas? -Esta vez se puso de pie seguido de ella.

-Bien, lo que pasa es que desde que te conocí he tenido la duda de que tú tienes un gran parecido a alguien. -Jade caminó un poco delante de él.

-¿A alguien¿Y de quién se trata? -Esto comenzó a interesarle, quizás podría saber más de su pasado.

-Sí, así es. En nuestro planeta existe la costumbre de recordar a la gente que más ha trascendido en la historia. Y entre ellos se habla de cierta persona la cual, se supone, fue el más poderoso sayayín, incluso se le conoce como el legendario súper sayayín. Su nombre era Kakaroto. -Son Gokú se sorprendió al oír ese nombre.

"_Kakaroto… ese es el nombre que tanto Vejita como Raditz decían es mi nombre original."_ Son Goku no le contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir oyéndola.

-Y esta persona es ancestro de Bardok y pensé que tú tenías alguna relación con él. -Jade giró para mirarlo y él caminó hasta colocarse a su lado.

-Me agradaría decirte que sí, pero como te lo dije anteriormente yo jamás conocí a mis padres ni ningún familiar, así que no puedo darte alguna respuesta acerca de eso. -Las palabras que le dijo la desilusionaron pero se dio cuenta que él decía la verdad así que no había más que aceptarla.

-Y dime, Gokú¿es necesario que regreses a tu tiempo? -Ella esperaba que él le dijera que no pero por su expresión supo que no seria así.

-Sí, mi planeta me necesita al igual que mi familia y amigos. -Jade bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Es una lastima que tengan que irse todos, nosotros nos hemos sentido a gusto con ustedes y hemos aprendido mucho, incluso el carácter de todos ha cambiado y gracias a ustedes. -Jade deseaba que hubiera algo que lo hiciera cambiar pero sabía no era posible.

-Pero ¿sabes?, yo también me he sentido muy a gusto al estar aquí pero mi vida está en otro lugar y sé que cuando me vaya me llevaré un hermoso recuerdo de este mundo y en especial de ti. -De pronto, Jade se sorprendió al sentir la mano derecha de él sujetando su hombro de ella.

-Y yo también lo tendré de ti, gracias Gokú.

Callados, ambos observaron cómo el sol se comenzaba a ocultar.

* * *

(1) Como dato curioso, no pude ponerle "esposa". La razón es que para la raza de Son Gokú y Vejita el matrimonio no era algo significativo como para la gente de la tierra. Por "pareja" me pareció más adecuado. 


	5. Cambios

Hola espero que todos se encuentren bien se que no meresco que me disculpen por aberme tardado tanto pero por cuestiones de mi trabajo me fue imposible escribir la historia solo espero que no esten muy enojados con migo se que tambien anteriormente les escribi disiendo que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero no sera asi ya que despues de que mi hermana lo vio se dio cuenta que estaba muy largo y me aconsejo que lo dibidiera asi que desidi que asi seria y en ves de ser cinco seran seis ya por ultimo el siguiente capitulo ya esta terminado solo me falta correjirlo y subirlo si no me surje nada esta semana amas tardar la proxima semana ya esta arriba asi que por fabor disculpenme por tardarme intentare que no se repita sin mas asta luego y que esten bien

Capitulo 5: Cambios.

Después de que ambos regresaran, la noche se hizo presente. Su transcurso fue de lo más tranquilo, incluso no se encontraban guardias; era como si no fuera a ocurrir algo que pusiera en peligro las vidas de todos en el planeta y es que en verdad no había nada porqué temer: considerando el entrenamiento que tuvieron con los cuatro todos lograron obtener un nivel satisfactorio. Sin embargo, para los cuatro guerreros no era así, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que ya se habían acostumbrado a estar con todos ellos. Les alegraba los resultados pero sabían que esto no seria eterno ya que pronto debían de regresar y esto los volvía a la realidad; pero a pesar de este sentimiento se sentían alegres de regresar ya que allá, en su propio tiempo, los esperaban sus seres queridos. Pero ¿de qué valía el sentirse a gusto sabiendo que los esperaban, si todos ellos morirían si no lograban obtener la esfera? Además, al otro día, se cumpliría el plazo para regresar así que bajo el velo de la noche Son Gokú se dirigió a la habitación de Vejita tocando con cuidado su ventana.

-Vejita¿me escuchas?

Al principio no recibió respuesta; esto le extraño, además no sentía su ki. Sin más decidió entrar pero justo en el momento que abría la ventana escuchó una voz.

-Papá.

De inmediato comenzó a buscar en todas partes pero no encontraba de donde provenía.

-Aquí arriba.

Al alzar la cabeza vio a Gohan quien movía la mano en señal de su ubicación; de inmediato se dirigió a él y cuando llegó al techo del palacio ya se encontraban los tres esperándolo.

-Tardaste, Kakaroto. -Le digo Vejita mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Parece que no fui el único que pensó en esto. -Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Debemos planear lo que sucederá mañana, estoy seguro que Freezer está por llegar y los acontecimientos que ocurrirán mañana determinaran tanto nuestro tiempo como el de ellos. -Gohan tenia razón debían prepararse.

-Lo mejor para empezar seria que no nos apareciéramos. En cuanto amanezca, mientras Freezer no nos vea, ninguno correrá peligro y en cuanto aparezca ese androide entonces podremos actuar¿no lo creen así? -Lo que Trunks sugería era lógico ya que lo primero que harían sería el buscarlos, así que una vez que ninguno se encontrara no tendrían otra opción que preguntar por ellos. Al final lo que querían era dar el tiempo suficiente para que el androide apareciera y ellos lo atacaran.

-Es buena idea pero debemos tener cuidado: ese androide no ha mostrado su verdadero poder y eso me preocupa, aún cuando todos ellos han obtenido un buen nivel la diferencia de poder es enorme, además no sabemos qué es lo que ha hecho en el tiempo que no lo hemos visto. -Son Gokú se acercó a la orilla del techo y miró la ciudad.

-Lo que tratas de decir es que ese androide hizo exactamente lo que nosotros hicimos¿no es así? -Vejita se colocó junto a Son Gokú, quien no le contestó; para Vejita esto era suficiente.- En ese caso estaremos más que listos para mandarlos al infierno, no permitiremos que todo se repita nuevamente.

Esta vez Son Gokú lo miró. En ambos se veía una determinación total como en los viejos tiempos y esto lo notaron los hijos de cada uno de los dos.

-Bueno, en ese caso ahora que estamos de acuerdo es mejor descansar, mañana nos espera una gran batalla. -Lentamente Son Gokú comenzó a levitar y tranquilamente se alejó de ellos. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y mientras se disponían descansar, aún cuando no fuera nada fácil, también había dos personas que se reunían en secreto: eran el rey Vejita y Bardok.

-Vaya, parece que sí recibiste mi mensaje. -El rey se encontraba en el oscuro salón principal, sólo las luces de afuera alumbraban el lugar, pero muy poco. Bardok se acercó hasta estar de frente a él.

-Me enteré hace poco, pero dime¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? -Bardok notó que en una de las mesas se encontraba una botella de vino; observó que el rey tenía una copa en su mano y se sirvió también, colocándose junto a él mientras que éste miraba con detenimiento su ciudad.

-Dime una cosa, Bardok¿cuánto hace que nos conocemos? -La pregunta no le pareció extraña así que después de que diera un trago a su copa le contestó.

-Si no me equivocó, desde que éramos niños, aunque tú eras hijo del rey y yo sólo un soldado menor, pero eso no impidió que ambos formáramos una amistad y rivalidad. Todavía recuerdo las peleas que teníamos para saber quien de los dos era el mejor. Pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? Tú no eres de los que gustan de recordar el pasado.

El rey camino hacia la ventana y la abrió para dar paso a la terraza, y miró con detalle la ciudad.

-¿Si te dijera que desearía irme con Akai y mi hijo, lejos de este planeta? Con mi pueblo, en otro lugar donde pudiéramos empezar de nuevo… eso estaría mal, ya que se romperían tradiciones que nunca se han cuestionado. Dime¿qué piensas? -En la voz del rey se notaba tristeza, como si lo que le respondiera lo pudiera animar y, a decir verdad, él también había pensado en eso en algún momento, aún cuando no sentía lo que ahora siente por Jade, a pesar de no expresárselo.

-Te confieso que yo también lo he pensado desde hace mucho, pero como tú, me preocupaba lo que pasaría con nuestras costumbres. ¿Y sabes?, ahora que hemos conocido a Gokú y los demás sé que lo que nos depare el futuro será solo cuestión de nosotros así como sus consecuencias; pero al final seremos nosotros y no las costumbres las que decidamos.

El rey notó algo que hacía mucho no veía en su gente: esperanza de vivir. Pero lo lograrían. Además, sabía otro detalle: Freezer; para lograrlo, primero debían vencerlo.

-Sé lo que está pensando y ten por seguro que nadie nos lo impedirá, ni siquiera Freezer, ya es tiempo de terminar con él¿no lo crees? -El rey se acercó a Bardok y colocó su mano derecha en hombro de su amigo.- Gracias, ahora sé que la decisión que he tomado no fue la incorrecta. Después de mañana nos iremos de aquí y me gustaría que tú y Jade vinieran con Akai y conmigo. –El rey comenzó a caminar hacia el salón pero de pronto se detuvo.- ¿Sabes? me pregunto si nuestros hijos (claro, cuando los tengas) tendrán la misma amistad que nosotros.

Bardok sonrió aunque él no lo miró. -Ten por seguro que ellos tendrán esa amistad aunque a su manera, y creo que será más especial que la de nosotros. Tengo el presentimiento que competirán para ver quien de los dos será el mejor al igual que pasó en el pasado cuando éramos jóvenes.

Mientras el rey continuaba su camino, Bardok miraba la ciudad y sin más dio un último trago a su copa. -Será hermoso verlos crecer y más estando junto a las personas que amamos, Jade y Akai. Sólo espero que no sea un sueño.- Tranquilamente se alejó de la terraza dejando su copa en la mesa que encontraba ahí.

Pero Bardok no era el único en prepararse, al igual que todos los sayayín había alguien que también se preparaba; no lejos del planeta una nave que era del padre Freezer ya casi llegaba al planeta.

-Señor Frezeer, estamos a punto de llegar al planeta Vejita. Para el amanecer estaremos entrando a la atmósfera. –Zarbon, quien se mantenía en el mando de la nave, era quien informaba a su señor que se hallaba junto a su padre y su hermano Cora.

-Excelente, falta poco para que esas basuras desaparezcan del universo, debí hacerlo hace mucho, pero mientras me sirvieron fue excelente además, como una botella de vino, cuando se vacía se tira¿no es así, padre? -El rey Cold, quien se mantenía en su trono, miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica el planeta.

-Siempre te ha gustado jugar con todo ser vivo, has aprendido bien lo que te enseñé, eso me satisface. -Era sabido por todos que el hijo favorito del rey Cold era Freezer, y ver que en tan poco tiempo había logrado avances que ni siquiera él logró lo hacía sentirse satisfecho.

-Me parece que no es la destrucción del planeta lo que te llama la atención, sino esos sujetos de los que ha hablado tu consejero. Noté que ese interés aumentó con el informe de Dodoria. –Cora, el segundó hermano de Freezer, siempre había tenido un gran odio a su hermano por ser el favorito y no deseaba otra cosa que su muerte… y qué mejor momento que el que se avecinaba; esto lo sabia bien Freezer, pero también sabia que nunca podría derrotarlo.

-He de reconocer que tienes razón, esos sujetos llaman mi atención en verdad y como lo dijo mi padre: me gusta jugar con mis victimas, es excitante verlos sufrir y más cuando se trata de un planeta completo. Sólo espero que duren lo suficiente para divertirme. -La expresión que mostró cuando dijo estas últimas palabras hicieron que todos, incluso su padre, sintieran escalofríos.

"_Freezer se esta convirtiendo en un ser más poderoso, creo que a este paso nadie podrá detenerlo, ni siquiera yo. Tengo el presentimiento que él será el que me destruya."_ –pensó el rey Cold. Y no estaba lejos de la verdad, aunque era su favorito, si tenia que matarlo lo haría y antes de que fuera tarde.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que comenzó a amanecer en el planeta. Ya para ese momento todos los sayayín se encontraban haciendo sus labores; era como si todos presintieran que algo estaba apunto de ocurrir y hasta que ocurriera se mantenían entretenidos en cualquier cosa, a pesar de que en poco tiempo se decidiría su futuro. Todos los guerreros estaban en calma, parecía que nada ocurriría pero hacía dos días que todos en el planeta habían sido informados de las intenciones que Frezeer tenía con ellos, aunque sólo les dijeron parte de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Aquella mañana el rey despertó y noto que su reina no se encontraba en su cama; esto no le extraño ya que Akai tenia la costumbre de despertarse antes que él así que se levantó y echó una mirada a su hijo. Éste dormía placidamente así que comenzó a prepararse de inmediato. Sus sirvientes le alistaron sus ropas de batalla la noche anterior según sus órdenes, sabiendo que estaba por ocurrir una batalla. Pronto ya estaba listo y salió de inmediato hacia el salón principal para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras tanto, otro personaje también se alistaba: era Bardok. Igual que el rey también se vestía para la ocasión. Junto a él se encontraba su hermano, Taurus, quien ya estaba listo; ninguno mencionó palabra alguna. Ambos eran bien conocidos por ser los mejores coordinándose al pelear, así que al no decir nada significaba que estaban de acuerdo y nadie los vencería; en resumen, las palabras sobraban. Bardok tomó su scouter, lo miró y sonrió. Ese aparato que tantas veces utilizó ya no le era necesario, así que lo dejó en el lugar de donde lo había agarrado y sin mas se dirigió a la puerta, detrás lo seguía su hermano quien también dejó el aparato. Cuando salieron notaron que nadie lo portaba ya. De inmediato se dirigieron a su base.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en el lugar que le había mostrado Jade a Son Gokú se encontraban Vejita y Akai; el día anterior ella le había pedido que la acompañara a ese lugar así que desde temprano él la estaba esperando. Poco después ambos se dirigieron a aquel bello lugar.

-Es la primera vez que vienes aquí¿verdad? -Vejita miraba a todos lados; para él era extraño el lugar y es que a diferencia de Son Gokú, a él le había costado más trabajo acostumbrarse a todo lo que había ocurrido, especialmente por lo precipitado que fue todo, pero terminó por asimilarlo y tranquilamente se sentó sobre el pasto.

El sol se sentía agradable, en cierta forma gracias al traje, además, soplaba una suave brisa que hacía el lugar algo placentero. Akai se colocó a su lado y por un momento ambos callaron, sólo la suave brisa se escuchaba, era como sin palabras ambos dijeran todo. Pero debían hablar, quizás ese detalle era lo que mas importaba y es que para ella había tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo… incluso ella misma se preguntaba si todo esto no era sólo un sueño, si todo lo que estaría viendo en un momento desaparecería. Pero al verlo a él mirar el paisaje comprendió que no era así.

Para él, esto había cambiado una vez más su vida; era como si lo que anteriormente había vivido y experimentado en realidad lo preparó para conocer a Kakaroto, a Bulma, a los demás y tener dos hijos; sólo fue el principio de lo que vendría pero supo en ese momento, al estar con ella, que eso era lo que quería y aunque sólo fuese por cuatro días, para él era más que suficiente, ya no estaría sólo, preguntándose qué habría pasado si su gente no habría muerto y no fueran él y Kakaroto los últimos de su raza. Todas esas preguntas se esfumaron al verla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrío.

-Veo que te hace sentir bien el estar aquí¿cierto? -Vejita la miró y tomó una flor con su mano derecha.

-En mi planeta esto es común, sin embargo los archivos que hablan de este tiempo no mencionan este lugar, es por eso que me he que dado asombrado al verlo y le confieso que es bellísimo; en mi casa mi esposa tiene un gran jardín como éste y todos los días verifica que esté igual de hermoso. Y como aquí, se siente una paz y tranquilidad que vencería al más poderoso. -Vejita sonreía, demostrando que en verdad era feliz en su hogar. Akai lo miraba y no dejaba de pensar que el parecido con su rey era increíble; igual que Jade, ella tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle pero quizás la más importante era si el se sentía feliz.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Vejita la miró y afirmó con la cabeza.- En este tiempo que han estado con nosotros no he podido hacerlo y es que han ocurrido tantas cosas en estos cuatro días que era difícil platicar un poco a solas; ahora que tengo la oportunidad me gustaría que me comentaras algo que es muy importante para mi. -La reina se puso de pie y caminó un paso delante de él, sin mirarlo.- Dime¿eres feliz en tu hogar? Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero es una pregunta que me agradaría que me contestaras… claro, si no te molesta.

Él esperaba eso. Hace años que él también se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces y después de haber pasado tanto tiempo y haber experimentado tantas cosas, se dió cuenta que sí lo era, aún cuando sólo quedaran Kakaroto y él. Miró la flor que tenia entre sus dedos.

-¿Sabe? Cuando era pequeño siempre estuve solo así que no tuve amigos. Mis padres murieron cuando solo tenia cinco años y prácticamente nadie se hizo cargo de mí, así que desde esa edad me dediqué a ser un soldado; pero cuando fui mayor, ya con una mentalidad más dura y siendo considerado como el mejor soldado, conocí a Gokú y mi vida cambio radicalmente. Él era todo lo contrario de lo que había conocido; para mí, todo se refería a tácticas de batalla y el mejoramiento de mis habilidades en la pelea, el considerar tener a alguien a mi lado era imposible, no tenía importancia. Sin embargo, para Gokú, además de mejorar en todas sus técnicas también era importante ser mejor para cuidar y proteger a los demás, en especial a su familia. Él ama a su esposa a sus hijos, al planeta en el que vivimos… él miraba la vida de manera diferente a la mía y le confieso que lo envidiaba en un principio. También perdió a sus padres, aunque desde que era un bebé, pero tuvo la suerte de que lo cuidara un anciano y le enseñara todo aquello por lo que hay que luchar: la vida, y no de la manera que la vemos sino para poder vivir en paz.

"Más aún, tuvo amigos y enemigos, algunos de ellos con el paso del tiempo se volvieron sus amigos y era precisamente eso por lo que lo envidiaba, incluso lo llegué a odiar; el verlo feliz con los suyos y yo no tener nada salvo mi orgullo me enfurecía, así que un día me dispuse a terminar con todo eso y decidí matarlo. Ambos combatimos y el resultado fue que perdí ante él, pero aún cuando tenía la oportunidad de destruirme, no lo hizo, por el contrario, me consideró uno más de sus amigos. Para mi era extraño el verlo así, sólo deseaba derrotarlo y por mucho tiempo esa fue mi obsesión, pero como si el destino jugara conmigo él siempre estaba un paso delante de mí, y le confieso que hasta la fecha, no he logrado igualarlo.

"Pero entre tantas cosas que sucedieron desde que lo conocí y me uní a él, también tuve la suerte de conocer a alguien que para mi es muy especial: Bulma, mi esposa, ella terminó de cambiar mi vida. –Vejita no se dio cuenta de la suave sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.- De un carácter fuerte pero con un corazón bondadoso, ella me conoció de forma… ¿cómo decirlo? Algo peculiar. En aquella ocasión yo intentaba destruir a Gokú pero una serie de circunstancias me desviaron de eso. Al final, si bien todo salió bien el deseo de derrotarlo continuaba, pero al conocerla y tratarla comencé a comprender que había tanto que no veía… era como si siempre hubiera estado ciego pero con el paso del tiempo y con ella a mi lado empecé a mirar la vida de otra manera. Los años pasaron y me uní o mejor dicho me case; para este tiempo esa palabra aún no tiene significado, pero el resultado es el que usted ahora tiene con el rey, salvo que en mi tiempo se efectúa una especie de ceremonia que hasta ahora no entiendo para qué hacerla, pero en fin, Bulma y yo nos casamos y poco después tuvimos un hijo.

"Pero fue tiempo después cuando comprendí lo que tenia, lo que tontamente no había visto; ahora tenia una familia y amigos aunque algunos no son del todo agradables, pero al final son importantes en mi vida. Y todo esto que ahora le platico se ha fortalecido con mi segunda hija; ella tiene la belleza de su madre pero la fuerza y el valor que yo poseo… bueno, al menos eso dice Bulma. En fin, lo que trato de decir es que si usted anhela algo, con todas sus fuerzas, no deje de luchar por ello y más ahora que ya tiene un hijo. Una vez que todo esto haya terminado busque un lugar donde comenzar una nueva vida.

Akai estaba sin habla. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar así y que fuera un sayayín tan fuerte como él… y es que desde que lo conocía no había podido verlo realmente cómo era. De Son Gokú y los demás se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos pues era evidente que se trataba de personas buenas y nobles, pero Vejita era… ¿cómo decirlo? Más reservado, más frío… pero ahora veía a alguien que en verdad era feliz y para ella eso era más que suficiente; todas sus dudas se habían despejado. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo miró; él hizo lo mismo. El rostro de ella se mostraba serio. Vejita se extrañó de eso pero después sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Será triste el que todos ustedes se vayan. Ha sido tan agradable el estar conviviendo, además, cada uno muestra tanto que es difícil creer que son sayayín, pero ahora que me has contado todo esto me he decidido: en cuanto termine la relación con Freezer, aún cuando mi esposo se niegue, me iré con mi hijo. Es extraña esa palabra: "esposo", pero es agradable.

Vejita se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar junto a ella, sin mirarse, pero sabiendo lo que sentían uno por otro; para él, era estar con lo que tanto tiempo había deseado; su madre. Y ella, aún cuando no lo sabia, también sentía que se encontraba con su hijo. Aún cuando el tiempo no fuera el mismo, la relación entre madre e hijo era tan fuerte que no importaba dónde se encontraran, siempre estarían unidos, él siempre seria una parte de ella y nada ni nadie lo cambiaria.

-Estoy seguro que el rey se marchará de este planeta con usted y toda su gente, y lo que venga a futuro será una de las experiencias más bellas que jamás hayan vivido.

El viento comenzaba a refrescar; fue el único testigo de aquella plática.

Mientras ellos continuaban en aquel lugar las cosas transcurrían de lo más normal. Parecía que nada iba a pasar pero no era así, la nave del rey Cold ya casi estaba en la órbita del planeta. Dentro, todos los soldados se alistaban para la llegada; los dos hijos se colocaron junto a su padre. Había ansias de llegar, curiosidad de conocerlo, de ver qué tan fuertes eran, cerciorarse de lo que su consejero les había contado. Y es que era como una simple fantasía todo aquello. Un guerrero se acercó a ellos y después de hacerles una reverencia les dio el último informe.

-Mi señor, hemos llegado. A más tardar en diez minutos entraremos en la atmósfera. –Se trataba de Zarbon, quien junto a Dodoria eran la guardia personal de Freezer. Se veía más joven, como todos los que participaron en aquella ocasión cuando se buscaron las esferas del dragón de Namekuseyín.

-Me parece perfecto, creo que es buen momento para contemplar por última vez el planeta Vejita¿no lo crees así, papá? -Parecía que todo se volvía a repetir, como en aquella ocasión. Incluso aquella misma sonrisa tan maléfica de Freezer. Su padre no lo miró, él también deseaba destruirlo y algo era cierto, no había nada más hermoso que observar un planeta que esta apunto de ser polvo del universo.

-Soldado Zarbon. -Habló Cold.

-¿Si, emperador? -Se inclinó nuevamente mientras le contestaba.

-Dile a todo el imperio que estén listos; en cuanto dé la orden atacaremos. ¿Entendido?

En cuanto recibió esa orden Zarbon no pudo el evitar sonreír, al igual que Dodoria quien se encontraba afuera.

-De inmediato, emperador. -Y se alejó rápidamente para comunicarlo a todos.

-Será su fin, malditos; esta vez ustedes serán quienes supliquen por sus vidas. -Quizás Dodoria era quien deseaba el destruirlos más que nadie por aquella humillación. De pronto se controló al ver a alguien acercarse a el.

-Será mejor que guardes esas energías para la batalla, te aseguro que los cuatro a los que enfrentaras son los oponentes más temidos de este universo y se necesitará de todo el poder necesario. -¡Era nada menos que Nº 30! Quien era seguido por tres personajes más pero estos se encontraban totalmente cubiertos y encapuchados. Dodoria, al igual que Zarbon, hizo una reverencia y Nº 30 entró y se presento ante Freezer, su padre y su hermano.

Caminó hacia la ventana de la nave y observó el planeta. Los tres personajes se mantenían en la entrada como si no tuviera mucha importancia lo que estaba por ocurrir. Pronto y curiosamente el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, todo se había transformado de alegría a seriedad y es que a nadie le agradaba Nº 30. Desde que había aparecido tomó el mando así como la confianza de Freezer, ni siquiera a Cold le era de confianza sin embargo lo que él les había contado así como los resultados de lo que ya había ocurrido le dieron la aprobación de Freezer, pero al final no le era de su agrado. Esto mismo ocurría con Cora, quien deseaba más que nada destruirlo. Pero eso podía esperar, ahora había asuntos más importantes que atender.

-¿Y bien¿Crees que nos estén esperando? -Le preguntó Cold mientras movía suavemente de un lado a otro una copa con vino en su mano derecha. Nº 30 lo miró y sonrió.

-En efecto, mi señor, si mis cálculos son precisos todo el planeta está listo para nuestra llegada. -Las palabras hicieron que Cold se sintiera satisfecho. Al igual que la raza de los sayayín ellos eran también guerreros y el saber de una pelea como ésta los hacía emocionarse de cierta manera.

-En ese caso es mejor apresurarnos, mientras más rápido los destruyamos será mejor la victoria. -Freezer se colocó junto a su consejero.

-Es bello, si me permite la expresión. Lástima que en poco será destruido. -Sin decir más la nave, seguida por toda la flota, comenzó a entrar en la atmósfera del planeta.

Mientras tanto, Son Gokú paseaba por el jardín con Jade. Curiosamente (casi de forma extraña) ni ellos ni Vejita y Akai se habían encontrado hasta ese momento. Fue Jade quien se percató de su presencia y de inmediato les hizo señas a los dos. Ambos se acercaron y así los cuatro se juntaron.

-Vaya, no pensé que se encontraran en este lugar¿cuánto hace que llegaron? -Preguntó Jade con curiosidad; ella ya sabia del por qué estaban ahí, era la misma razón por la que ella llevó a Son Gokú dos noches antes. Ambas platicaron acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir y acordaron que platicarían con los dos pero debía de ser un secreto que ellos no supieran.

-Veo que a ustedes también les agradó la idea el venir aquí. -Le contesto Akai, ambas se miraron y sonrieron de forma curiosa, cosa que a los otros dos les extraño. Cuando Vejita se disponía a preguntarles por ello se sorprendió, al igual que Son Gokú e inclusive Akai y Jade.

-Pero ¿de quién es ese poder¡Es enorme! -La misma pregunta se hacían Akai y Jade. Lo mismo sucedía en todas partes del planeta.

-Pero no es uno sino tres, eso quiere decir que… -Akai no terminaba cuando Son Gokú se adelantó un poco.

-Freezer ha llegado; será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. -Son Gokú no los miró y Jade notó que su expresión había cambiado. De sonriente se transformó en seriedad absoluta; eso significaba que la situación era más complicada de lo que aparentaba.

-Además vienen su padre y su hermano, esto se pone interesante, ya es momento de terminar con esto. Además de ellos también siento los ki de cuatro más y no son de Zarbon y Dodoria. –Igual que Jade, Akai notó un cambio drástico en Vejita, pero con la diferencia de que él sonreía como si estuviera emocionado por estar en el lugar, incluso se cruzó de brazos cosa que le recordó a su esposó; era la misma actitud que él tenia cuando estaba apunto de suceder algo importante.

-Uno de ellos es Nº 30, pero los otros tres no los reconozco. Quizás los entrenó él, lo mejor será averiguarlo. Vamos, sujétense de mí, iremos más rápido. -Y de inmediato los tres lo tocaron y desaparecieron; en segundos ya estaban en la ciudad. A excepción de Vejita, tanto Akai como Jade estaban sorprendidas.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? -Akai miraba en todas direcciones, no podía creer que hubieran viajado en tan poco tiempo. Cuando se tranquilizaron Jade se acercó a Son Gokú; éste la miró al igual que ella y le sonrió.

-Parece que todavía hay cosas que no sabemos de ustedes, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto lo averiguaremos. -El no le contestó, sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Jade, debemos reunirnos con los demás; estoy segura de que ya casi están todos reunidos. -Ambas se encaminaban hacia el lugar. De pronto, Akai se detuvo y miró atrás. -Sé que ustedes no vendrán con nosotras, así que les pido tanto a ustedes como a sus dos acompañantes que se cuiden. Hasta pronto.

Y así ambas continuaron su camino. Un poco adelante, fue Jade quien miró atrás y notó que Vejita tocaba nuevamente el hombro de Son Gokú y desaparecían. Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad como lo había dicho Akai ya, todos comenzaban a reunirse en el centro de la ciudad.


	6. Recuerdos

Hola espero que se encuentren bien y antes que nada que tengan un buen año y que todas sus metas se les cumplan pues bien se anteriormente les abia anunciado que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero resulto que no fue asi mi hemana quien es la que corrige mis errores y que por sierto me a ayudado a con los detalles de esta historia me mando por un tubo cuando vio la cantidad de ojas que abian salido para el final asi que despues de discutir y claro perder ante ella me conbensi que este final se dibidiria en dos asi que bueno aqui esta la primera parte del final y la continuasion estara lista en cuanto lo acabe de rebisar ella y correjir no tardara mucho asi que sin mas por el momento que se la pasen bien y asta pronto por sierto seme olbido escribirles algo ya tengo otra historia de Drabon Ball la encontre ase poco entre mi mar de escritos esta la comense a escribir poco despues de esta en cuanto pueda subire el primer capitulo bueno aora si asta pronto y espero que les guste esta primera parte del final.

Capitulo. 6. Recuerdos

-Señor, la nave de Freezer esta apunto de aterrizar. -Le informaba uno de los soldados al rey, éste se había mantenido en el centro de mando desde muy temprano hasta que por fin llego el momento.

-¿Cuántas naves lo acompañan? -Preguntó y de inmediato las mostraron en la pantalla. Todos se sorprendieron al ver tantas.

-Señor, por lo menos son treinta o más. -El soldado lo miró y se dio cuenta de que sonreía.

-Es perfecto, ahora Freezer sabrá de lo que son capaces la raza de los Sayayin. Informen de inmediato a todos en el planeta que cuando de la orden, ataquen. ¿Entendido? –Dicho esto el rey se retiró mientras las naves descendían en todo el planeta. Los Sayayin se reunieron poco a poco mientras la situación comenzaba a ser más tensa. Poco después el rey así como toda su gente se encontraban reunidos en la ciudad; al mismo tiempo la nave de Freezer trocaba tierra.

La escotilla de esta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar. Mientras tanto, en uno de los edificios, Son Gokú y los demás observaban la situación.

-Vaya, ya extrañaba mi ropa, con la que nos hizo Bulma me sentía incómodo. Aun cuando está hecha para la pelea me siento más a gusto con la mía. Son Gokú se estiraba mientras les decía esto. Para ese momento, no sólo él también los demás se habían cambiado de ropa.

-Tienes razón, papá, yo también me siento a gusto y más libre. -Comentó Gozan, quien se mantenía a la orilla del edificio vigilando la situación.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Gokú; el usar nuestras ropas es mejor además por fin podré usar bien mi espada, desde que llegamos no he podido tenerla y para serles sinceros, me siento incomodo sin ella.

Vejita se unió a ellos en ese momento. Él era el único que seguía usando ese traje aunque para ellos era natural verlo así vestido.

-Será mejor que estén preparados, esta vez tendremos que estar listos. -El comentario hizo que los tres se reunieran y en silenció miraron lo que transcurría.

De la nave comenzaron a salir soldados, eran alrededor de cincuenta o quizás más. Nadie les prestó atención a ellos pues justo en ese momento salía un grupo conocido como el escuadrón Ginyuu que al igual que ellos se veían muy jóvenes pero no dejaban de ser peligrosos. Cuando todos ya habían bajado miraron al rey y uno de los Ginyuu, sonriendo a la vez sarcástico y burlón, alzó su pulgar izquierdo para bajarlo de inmediato. Esto por supuesto provocó que varios de los Sayayin se dispusieran a pelear pero la mano del rey los detuvo.

-No hagan nada hasta que yo lo diga, es una orden, no quiero que haya muertes innecesarias, al menos por el momento. -Al decir esto miro a Ginyuu y sonrió; éste dejó de sonreír al ver la confianza del rey, así que retrocedió junto con su escuadrón. En ese momento más soldados bajaron y tanto Son Gokú como Vejita los reconocieron: eran soldados de Cold y de Cora. Luego descendieron Zarbon y Dodoria, detrás de ellos Cold con Cora a su lado y finalmente el principal: Freezer, quien fuera la causa de todo. Freezer se adelantó y por un momento miró a todos lados, buscando a los guerreros Z; lentamente tocó su scouter pero el resultado fue el mismo, no los encontró, así que dirigió su mirada hacia el rey y sonrió, con esa típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. No así el rey quien lo miraba seriamente.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos recepción. –Dijo y de nuevo se colocó junto a su padre.

-Que tal, Freezer¿qué te trae al planeta¿Acaso hay algún problema? -Todos sabían a lo que en realidad venia pero como un juego pues deseaba ver su reacción y fue exactamente la que esperaba.

-Dejémonos de tonterías, sabes a qué he venido; dime en dónde están esos cuatro sujetos. -Freezer se cruzó de brazos intentando de alguna amanera intimidarlos pero al ver que no servia dejó de hacerlo. Esto lo alertó y se dio cuenta de que era cierta la advertencia que le había dado su consejero: todos ellos habían cambiado mucho.

-¿Hombres¿A qué te refieres? -El rey continuaba con su plan que comenzaba a funcionar, lo notaba en la expresión que mostraba.

-En verdad estás comenzando a molestarme y es muy difícil que eso suceda; sé que en este sitio están cuatro hombres que han venido del futuro. -Esta vez y tal como lo había dicho, comenzaba a molestarse. Freezer comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, enfadado.

-Y dime¿cómo te as enterado de eso? -Ahora fue el rey quien se cruzó de brazos y eso solo significaba una cosa: lo estaba desafiando. Ambos se miraron de tal forma que todos estaban seguros que en cualquier momento iniciaría la pelea, pero no fue así, por el contrario fue el mismo rey quien tranquilamente se dio la vuelta y se retiró un poco. Esto claro ofendió de sobremanera a Freezer quien apretó su puño derecho. Esto fue más que suficiente para el rey, quien al notarlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

En ese momento alguien que no esperaban se adelantó y después de hacer una reverencia se colocó junto a Freezer. Los tres sujetos que lo acompañaban se quedaron atrás.

-Yo he sido la persona que ha informado al señor Freezer lo que ustedes, hasta ahora, han vivido, y lo sé porque yo también vengo del futuro. -Era la persona por la que Son Gokú y los de más habían viajado al pasado.

-Así que tú eres el hombre que han venido a buscar ellos. –Dijo el rey observando la apariencia de ese hombre que no le parecía tan sorprendente… pero lo mejor era no confiarse así que tomó sus precauciones.

-Así es, y estoy seguro que en estos momentos nos están observando. También sé que no les han contado todo o mejor dicho, no les han dicho la verdad; sé por sus miradas que lo que estoy apunto de contarles no lo creerán, así que he venido preparado.

¿La verdad¿Qué significaba eso? Las palabras y su expresión provocaban temor. De pronto, de la nave de comenzó a salir una pantalla así como de las demás naves que habían aterrizado.

-¿La verdad¿A qué te refieres¡Habla! -Esta vez fue Akai quien habló, igual que todos sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Estoy seguro que ellos les han contado su versión del futuro; es más, si no me equivoco, les dijeron que el planeta Vejita es el más fuerte del universo¿no es así? Como les dije antes, yo les contaré la verdad. -En ese momento el Nº 30 hacia uno de los edificios: por fin los había encontrado. Mientras sonreía los cuatro guerreros observan todo con detenimiento.

-¿Qué pretende hacer? -Preguntó Trunks.

-Además¿para qué la pantalla? –Pero todos ellos se sorprendieron por la reacción de Vejita.

-¡Ese infeliz les mostrará el pasado real, debemos detenerlo! -Los tres se disponían a ir pero en ese momento fueron detenidos por Son Gokú.

-¡Esperen¡No debemos interferir!

-Pero papá¿por qué? -Preguntó Gohan mientras los demás lo interrogaban con la mirada, pero notaron que él se mantenía con una leve sonrisa, como sucedía cuando estaba seguro que todo saldría bien.

-Sigan observando y comprobaremos cual será la reacción que tendrán ellos al saber la verdad. –Los demás lo pensaron por un momento; era arriesgado pero tenía razón¿cuál sería la reacción de los sayayin ante la verdad?

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo, pero algo me dice que será muy interesante. -Las palabras de Vejita apoyaron la idea de Son Gokú así que sin más se dispuso a esperar.

-Ya entiendo, si ellos ven lo que realmente sucedió en el pasado comprobaremos si en verdad han cambiado. –Gohan se sorprendió ante la agudeza de su padre. Esta era la prueba que estaban buscando, en especial Son Gokú.

En ese momento la pantalla se encendió y poco a poco comenzó a mostrar una imagen y no era otra que la de Bardok; esto asombró a todos pero en especial al mismo Bardok, y es que en la imagen se encontraba muy herido.

-¿Sorprendidos? Era de esperarse, todo lo que están apunto de ver ni siquiera se lo he mostrado a Freezer, pero ¿qué tal si siguen observando? -Las imágenes continuaron pasando hasta que se escuchó la voz de Bardok.

-¡Yo tengo que destruirte con mis propias manos, Freezer! -En ese momento Bardok salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia el espacio. Mientras tanto, en la nave, Zarbon -quien se encontraba a espaldas de Freezer, le informaba lo que acontecido hasta ese momento.

-Señor Freezer, alguien se acerca rápidamente. -De la nave comenzaron a salir soldados, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a atacar a Bardok. Y aunque no eran oponentes para él, al final no puede con tantos y terminó siendo detenido antes de llegar a la nave. Aún con todos los soldados sobre él, tuvo el valor de gritar con toda su fuerza.

-¡¡Freezer, Freezer¡¡Sal de tu nave!!

-Soldado Zarbon, abre la compuerta.

-Pero señor Freezer... -Zarbon lo miró y con temor ve su furia. -En seguida, señor.

La escotilla se abrió apareciendo Freezer sentado en su trono; los soldados al verlo soltaron de inmediato a Bardok.

-Al fin apareces, maldito, tú mataste a la reina y a mis amigos, ya es hora de que mueras¡ya es hora de cambiar el destino del planeta Vejita, mi destino y el destino Kakaroto, y por supuesto tu destino! -En ese momento la mano derecha de Bardok comenzó a brillar. -¡Será tu fin!- El poder salió disparado directo hacia Freezer.

Pero éste, lejos de tener miedo, sonrió mientras levantaba un dedo de la mano derecha haciendo que una esfera de energía comenzara a crecer más y más; el golpe de energía de Bardok se estrelló en la esfera sin efecto alguno.

-¡No es posible! -Dijo impresionado; Freezer lanzó en ese momento la esfera de energía que arrasó todo a su paso, incluso a sus propios soldados. Bardok no pudo moverse y fue alcanzado por la esfera.

-¡Kakaroto! –Fue lo último que gritó. Poco después la esfera impactó en el planeta, quedando destruido por completo.

-Soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria, vean que hermosos fuegos artificiales. -Freezer se reía con gozo al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Vaya que fue una sorpresa! –Dijo el androide riendo entre dientes- Puedo ver que lo que acaban de mirar los ha dejado… ¿cómo decirlo¿Sorprendidos? Era de esperarse, y quizás piensen que todo es una mentira, pero es la verdad. Y esto es sólo el principio, aun falta mucho por ver.

Todos se miraban unos a otros buscando una explicación. Incluso para Freezer esto resultaba confuso y difícil de entender.

Y de nuevo, las imágenes se hicieron presentes, en esta ocasión mostraban a Son Gokú como bebé, llorando, hasta que de pronto un anciano lo encontró.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa¡Un bebé¿Qué haces en medio del bosque, pequeño? -Tranquilamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y al levantarlo notó que el bebé tenía una cola; el anciano no pudo evitar sonreír. -Parece que te han abandonado¿te gustaría ser nieto de Son Gozan?- El bebé rió a la vez que pateaba suavemente el rostro del anciano. -En ese caso vivirás conmigo y te llamare… déjame pensar… ¡ah, ya sé¡Tu nombre será Son Gokú¿Te gusta?

Y de nueva cuenta las imágenes cambiaron; en esta ocasión se ve a Son Gokú, ya mayor, viviendo solo y cargando un enorme pescado. De pronto se topó accidentalmente con una niña que conducía un vehículo; ella no pudo evitar el chocar con él.

_-Eso me dolió… ¿quién eres¿Acaso un monstruo que intenta quitarme mi comida¡Ahora veras! _–Gritó atacando al "monstruo", pero en ese momento del vehiculó salió la niña.

_-¡Espera, no soy un monstruo, soy un ser humano!_ -Al oír la voz de ella se detuvo y a pesar de que ella no mentía él no se confiaba.

_-No te muevas. _-La comenzó a estudiar y al ver que ella no era un peligro bajó la guardia- _Es verdad, no mientes, pero ¿por qué vistes tan raro?_ -La niña notó que él no era muy inteligente o no conocía a otras personas.

_-Me visto así por que soy una chica._

_-¿Una chica? Ahora recuerdo que mi abuelito me contó acerca de las mujeres y me dijo que debía de ser amable con ellas. Mi nombre es Son Gokú¿y el tuyo?_

_-Mi nombre es Bulma._

_-¿Y qué haces aquí, Bulma?_

_-He venido a buscar unas esferas como ésta._ -De un bolso sacó la esfera- _Mira, es como ésta; hace tiempo en mi sótano encontré una de estas y me llamo la atención. Comencé a investigar acerca de ellas y supe de una historia asombrosa que decía que si buscabas las siete esferas del dragón podías invocar al dios Shen Long y este te concederá cualquier deseo que quieras y es por eso que las estoy buscando. Además, invente un radar al cual he llamado "radar del dragón" y éste me ha traído aquí. Dime¿acaso no has visto alguna de ellas?_

_-Se parece a mi abuelito._

_-¿A tu abuelito?_

_-¡Si, ven, te lo mostraré!_ -Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Son Gokú. Sobre una mesa se encontraba la esfera de cuatro estrellas. Bulma se abalanzó sobre ella (lo que molestó a Son Gokú) quien de inmediato se la arrebató.

_-¡No toques a mi abuelito!_

_-Ese no es tu abuelito, es una de las esferas del dragón del cual te había comentado anteriormente. _–Pero al ver que él no se la daría intentó cambiársela. -_¿Que te parece si te doy estas monedas por ella?_

_-No, además no sé para qué sirve eso. _-Y se alejó de ella. Bulma por supuesto nunca se daba por vencida así que se le ocurrió algo.

_-Está bien, te propongo algo: que te parece si tú me acompañas a buscar las esferas restantes y cuando las encontremos me prestas la tuya y cuando la acabe de usar te la devolveré¿qué opinas?_ -Por un momento él dudó pero al final aceptó.

_-Está bien pero yo llevaré mi esfera._

Y así ambos comenzaron la aventura que cambió el destino de ambos. En el viaje conocieron a personas que, con el tiempo, se volvería como una familia, como el cerdito Oulong, Yam Cha, el ladrón, con su "Ryogafufuken" quien fuera su enemigo, y poco después conocieron a quien se pronunciaría como prometida de Son Gokú y al padre de ella.

_-Por favor, Gokú, busca al maestro Roshi, también se le conoce como Kame Senin, es el único que puede apagar el fuego de mi montaña y de paso, si ves a mí hija, dile que te acompañe; ella fue a buscarlo, su nombre es Milk. _

Después de encontrarla y conocerla de forma peculiar, ambos se dirigieron a la casa del maestro. Su búsqueda los llevó hasta una isla donde, en efecto, el se encontraba. Después de aceptar ayudarlos los tres se dirigieron de nuevo a la montaña de fuego para que el maestro apagara la montaña.

_-¡¡Kamehameha!! _

La gran esfera de energía dejó impresionado a Son Gokú, quien después de que la montaña se apagara intentó hacer la misma técnica del maestro Roshi. El viejo senin tardó cincuenta años en perfeccionarla, pero para su gran sorpresa, Son Gokú lo consiguió con sólo haberla visto una vez.

_-Dime, Gokú¿te gustaría ser mi alumno, como lo fue tu abuelo?_

_-¡Si! Me gustaría aprender de usted pero seria después de que hayamos encontrado las esferas de dragón._

_-Está bien._

_-Gokú, después de que hayas crecido más¿vendrás a pedir mi mano?_

_-¿Y que me darás?_

_-Eso no se dice._

_-No te entiendo pero si me darás comida entonces la pediré. _

Y así de nueva cuenta los tres se dirigieron a buscar las esferas. Tuvieron un sinnúmero de aventuras y de todas ellas siempre había un detalle: Son Gokú aumentaba sus habilidades en la pelea así como su fuerza; mientras más fuerte era el enemigo más deseaba pelear y derrotarlo. Pero todo llegó a su final y él tomó su camino entrenando con el Maestro Roshi. En esta etapa de su vida una persona más se volvió parte de su vida: un niño de nombre Krilin, quien también deseaba estudiar con el maestro. También se les unió una joven de nombre Lange, de carácter algo raro.

El entrenamiento fue muy difícil pero al final ambos lograron superarlo y la prueba final vendría en un torneo conocido como Tenkaichi Budokai, con varios contrincantes fuertes pero al final solo quedaron Son Gokú y Jaki Chun. Esa fue una batalla difícil que perdió Son Gokú pero esto no lo desanimó, por el contrario lo alentó a seguir adelante y ser más fuerte así que viajo por el mundo. Muchas otras aventuras lo esperaban, la mayor parte de ellas eran por la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, en especial la de su abuelito. Pero no sólo él, otras personas las buscaban pero con ambiciones muy distintas: sólo para hacer el mal y conquistar al mundo. Algunas veces fue muy sencillo para Son Gokú, en otras su vida corrió verdadero peligro como cuando casi mere a manos de Tao Paipai.

_-¡Dodonpa! _

A pesar de que el golpe fue fulminante Son Gokú pudo sobrevivirlo y después de recuperarse regresó para vencerlo a él y a quien estaba detrás de todos ellos.

_-Destruiré a la Red Ribbon y podré juntar las esferas del dragón y le pediré a Shen Long que reviva al papá de Upa._ –Prometió el todavía niño. Son Gokú continuó con su entrenamiento hasta que llegó el siguiente torneo y esta vez alguien más se les unía: Yamcha pero también aparecieron nuevos y poderosos enemigos.

_-Mi nombre es Tsuru, el maestro Tsuru y estos son mis alumnos Tenshinhan y Chous. Ellos derrotaran a los inútiles alumnos del maestro Roshi. _

Las peleas eran más difíciles pero todos los alumnos de ambos maestros lograron llegar lejos hasta que el encuentro fina se disputó entre Son Gokú y Tenshinhan. Ellos hicieron gala de sus habilidades desarrolladas gracias a las habilidades de sus maestros. Esta pelea hizo que aquellos que en un principio eran enemigos se volvieran amigos, aun a costa de sus principios o en contra de su maestro.

_-Por favor, maestro, permítame luchar limpiamente; por primera vez tengo el deseo de luchar con todas mis fuerzas._

_-¿Acaso me traicionas, Tenshinhan? Si es así tú y __Chous __morirán._

_-¡Hazte a un lado, Tenshinhan¡¡Kamehameha!! _

Después de que Tsuru fuera derrotado por Roshi, la pelea continuó y Tenshinhan fue el ganador; a pesar de esto, Son Gokú no se desanimó, ya tenia dos nuevos amigos. Pero esto sólo era el principió de algo terrible y que marcaría a Son Gokú. Poco después del torneó un ser mató a Krilin; Son Gokú derrotó al asesino pero no así a la criatura que lo había creado: un demonio de nombre Piccolo Daimaku. Gokú tuvo suerte de sobrevivir el encuentro con Piccolo, y mal herido y con la ayuda de un niño de nombre Jajirobe llegó hasta la torre del maestro Karin, un extraño ermitaño que ya había ayudado a Son Gokú a elevar su poder por medio de un curioso entrenamiento. Con ayuda del maestro Karin, Gokú pudo regresar a enfrentarse contra el responsable de la muerte de Krilin y el dragón Shen Long, logrando vencerlo a pesar de que se encontraban casi en un mismo nivel de poder.

_-Ahora te destruiré, ya no puedes utilizar tus brazos ni tus piernas. ¡¡Muere!! _-Y se lanzó hacía el.

_-¡Fallaste¡Aun me queda un brazo!_ -Y en ese momento Son Gokú lanzó su poder al suelo para impulsarse a gran velocidad.- _¡Pondré todo mi poder en este golpe y te destruiré, miserable!_

_-¡Yo lo detendré!_ -Pero fue inútil: Son Gokú lo atravesó.

_-Maestro Roshi, Krilin… los he vengado._

Después de eso Piccolo lanzó de su boca un huevo.

_-Hijo mío, tú tendrás la misión de vengar a tu padre y conquistar este mundo. _

Después de eso, Piccolo estalló. Son Gokú se fue siendo el vencedor pero el verdadero entrenamiento apenas comenzaba, ahora un dios sería el encargado de llevar su poder a nuevos límites: Kamisama, el dios del mundo. Kamisama resulto ser la parte buena de Piccolo y aunque eran físicamente idénticos no tenía la maldad de su contraparte. Los años pasaron con estos, Gokú y los demás crecieron en fuerza y carácter, lo que quedó demostrado en el siguiente Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Para sus amigos, el verlo tan cambiado los asombró pero para él no había nada de raro. El torno comenzó y como era de esperarse, él fue el finalista al igual que el hijo de Piccolo, de nombre Majunia. La pelea entre los dos fue de tal magnitud que la sede del torneo quedó completamente destruida. Son Gokú no sólo salió con la victoria, también se llevó a la que poco después sería su esposa: Milk.

Los años pasaron y se convirtió en padre un hijo al cual llamó como a su abuelo Son Gohan. Éste, aun cuando sólo era un niño, poseía un gran poder; parecía que no sucedería nada malo en su nueva vida pero no fue así; cierto día alguien llegó, un sayayin.

_-Mi nombre es Raditz, tu hermano, y si quieres ver vivo a tu hijo deberás traerme a cien humanos muertos para mañana._ -Y sin más se fue con el niño. Son Gokú no lo hizo, por el contrario, él lucharía contra por salvarlo pero esta vez recibió una ayuda inesperada: Piccolo, su anterior enemigo.

_-Escúchame, Son, después de destruir a ese sujeto terminaremos nuestra pelea¿entendido?_ -Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba y la batalla comenzó; todo hacía parecer que Raditz ganaría, pero la unión de los dos hizo que ellos vencieran aunque con sacrificios ya que Son Gokú murió en la pelea. Al parecer, todo terminaría ahí pero no era así.

_-Dentro de un año vendrán a este planeta dos Sayayin los cuales son más fuertes que yo y destruirán este lugar._ -Fue todo lo que dijo Raditz antes de morir. De inmediato los peleadores que conocieron a Son Gokú se propusieron a entrenar en ese año para así vencer a los invasores. Muy pronto pasó un año y por fin llegaron.

_-Mi nombre es Vejita y él es Nappa; hemos venido por las esferas del dragón. Es mejor que nos las den si es que quieren vivir un poco más. _

Ninguno aceptó así que la batalla comenzó y a pesar de que todos ellos se esforzaron en entrenar por un año, esto no fue suficiente. Cuatro de los seis murieron y cuando todo indicaba que seria el fin de la nada apareció Son Gokú, y para sorpresa de los dos él había aumentado su poder de manera impresionante, derrotando con facilidad a Nappa. Pero con Vejita fue diferente, aun con semejante poder Son Gokú no podía vencerlo.

_-¿Qué ocurre, Kakaroto¿Este es todo tu poder? _-Pero la sobre confianza de Vejita fue su error, Son Gokú pudo golpearlo en varias ocasiones haciendo que por primera vez supiera lo que era en realidad el dolor.

_-¡Mi sangre real¿Cómo es posible que un guerrero de clase baja me haya herido¡Maldito, nunca te lo perdonare!_ -La batalla continuó y Vejita, al tener mas experiencia con sus poderes de Sayayin, pudo hacerle un gran daño a Son Gokú pero éste, con la ayuda de su hijo Krilin y de Jajirobe, pudieron vencerlo y alejarlo del planeta. La situación estaba lejos de terminar ya que surgieron más problemas y todos ellos giraban alrededor de las Esferas del Dragón. El grupo de amigos –incluido ahora el hijo de Son Gokú-, decidieron buscar las esferas pero en esta ocasión, las esferas del planeta Namek, el planeta natal de Kamisama. No pasó mucho antes de que llegaran al planeta pero para mala suerte de ellos, alguien se les había adelantado y este era Freezer.

_-Vaya, Vejita, sí que eres un estúpido al venir aquí; será mejor que te mate._

_-El estúpido eres tú, Dodoria, por confiarte. Es algo que aprendí en la pelea con los terrestres y te lo demostraré._ -Los que en un principió eran supremos peleadores fueron vencidos por el príncipe de los Sayayin.

_-¡Espera, Vejita¡Yo sólo seguía órdenes de Freezer!_

_-En verdad que eres patético, Zarbon, y ese tipo de basura no merece misericordia._ -Pero a la muerte de unos surgían otros.

_-¡Escúcheme bien comandante, Ginyuu__quiero esas esferas y mate a los que me las quitaron!_ -A pesar del esfuerzo ninguno de ellos pudo vencerlos salvo una persona: Son Gokú, quien por desgracia había quedado herido. Sus heridas fueron sanadas por quien deseaba matarlo, Vejita. De todos los enemigos sólo faltaba uno por vencer.

_-Vaya, Vejita así que te has vuelto muy fuerte. Sólo espero que la pelea sea divertida._ -Freezer demostró su poder dando como resultado la derrota de Vejita y de quien se le había unido pero aun había un enemigo a su altura.

_-¡Él es quien te derrotara, Freezer, el legendario Súper Sayayin!_ -Y en ese momento Freezer le atravesó el corazón.

_-Por favor, Kakaroto, véncelo; él fue quien destruyó nuestro planeta natal, él nos traicionó, nosotros que siempre le fuimos fieles… por favor._ -Y después de eso Vejita murió. Son Gokú se acercó a él y al ver que había llorado por primera vez, supo lo que en verdad era el orgullo de un guerrero.

_-Por favor, Vejita, dame un poco de ese orgullo para vencerlo._ -Esto era suficiente, en ese momento la pelea entre el último sayayin y el asesino de toda su raza comenzaba. Son Gokú luchó con todo su poder y cuando pensaban que lo habían vencido, Freezer reapareció matando a Krilin, su mejor amigo.

_-¡¡Gokúuuu!!_

Esto provocó la ira de Son Gokú, dando como resultado su transformación a algo que Freezer siempre temió: el legendario Súper Sayayin.

_-Gohan, quiero que tomes a Piccolo y se vayan a la nave en la que llegué, yo me encargaré de él. _

Y así fue, a pesar de que Freezer hizo todo lo posible no fue capaz de vencerlo.

_-Me rindo._

_-¿Qué has dicho, maldito?_

_-Lo que oíste, me rindo; no tiene caso seguir luchando con alguien que ha comenzado a tener miedo. Además, tu "ki" ha comenzado a disminuir, ya no vales la pena. Además, ya me siento satisfecho y para ti, el saber que fuiste vencido por un sayayin será más que suficiente. Jamás te cruces en mi camino porque ten por seguro que te destruiré. _

Pero para Freezer, el saber esto era la peor humillación; su furia lo llevó a destruirse a sí mismo. La pelea terminó y al parecer, todo estaría bien. Son Gokú entrenó en otro planeta, los guerreros que murieron volvieron a la vida pero cierto día, cuando esperaban su llegada, alguien se les adelantó. Freezer había llegado al planeta con su padre Cold¿su propósito? Destruir a Son Gokú. Pero a su llegada también apareció alguien nuevo.

_-Mi nombre es Trunks y he venido a destruirlos antes de que llegue el señor Gokú._ -Y ese misterioso joven en efecto dio fin a Freezer y su padre. Los guerreros llegaron al lugar y después de una breve explicación esperaron a Son Gokú hasta que éste apareció. El joven le pidió hablar con él en privado y después de comprobar qué tan bueno era Son Gokú, le explicó quién era él y su propósito en el lugar.

_-Ahora sé por qué mi madre siempre confió en usted._

_-¿Tu madre¿Pero acaso la conozco?_

_-Así es, ella es Bulma y mi padre es Vejita; me llamo Trunks y he venido del futuro para prevenirlo de algo que esta apunto de ocurrir dentro de un año._

_-¿En un año¿A qué te refieres?_

_-En un año, exactamente el diecinueve de mayo a las diez de la mañana, aparecerán ciertos sujetos los cuales son en realidad androides. Éstos comenzaran una destrucción masiva._

_-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros?_

_-Por desgracia todos ustedes mueren a manos de ellos, pero usted muere antes._

_-¿Pero cómo, si dices que ellos aparecerán dentro de un año¿Cómo es posible que yo muera antes?_

_-Por desgracia, usted ya tiene una enfermedad que contrajo del planeta en el que estuvo entrenando, ésta afectó su corazón y muere de eso. Es también la razón por la cual he viajado a este tiempo. Después de tantos años mi madre descubrió la cura, además construyó la maquina en la que he venido hasta aquí. Tenga._

_-¡Eso es grandioso, Trunks¡Gracias¿Así que dentro de un año? Es suficiente para entrenar._

_-Bueno, me voy, les deseo suerte._

Luego de que Trunks se marchara, Son Gokú les explico a todos lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir y lo que debían hacer, lo único que omitió fue el hecho de que el joven era hijo de Bulma y Vejita. Sin más todos ellos se fueron por separado para entrenar; el año pasó y todos se reunieron el día señalado una hora antes de que todo empezara y tal como lo dijera Trunks, los androides aparecieron. El primero en pelear fue Son Gokú, pero por desgracia su enfermedad hizo que no pudiera combatir y casi muere, pero gracias a Vejita que ahora había alcanzado el nivel de súper sayayin, logró salvar la vida y con facilidad pudo derrotar a uno de los androides. El otro había logrado escapar con el fin de despertar a otros androides. Todo indicaba que ellos no serian problema pero por desgracia no fue así; éstos eran más poderosos que los anteriores y casi los aniquilan a todos. Los guerreros se retiraron para poder planear algo. En ese lapso apareció otro ser de nombre Cell, éste no era como los androides, él poseía células de cada uno de los guerreros.

_-El doctor Maki Gero me creó con las células de cada uno de ustedes y ahora, Piccolo, te lo demostraré. ¡¡Kamehameha!!_

_-¡No puede ser este es el "ki" de Son! Pero ¿Cómo…?_

Ahora no sólo las cosas se complicaban aun más sino que debían pelear prácticamente contra ellos mismos. Pero para su fortuna Son Gokú pudo recuperarse y se reunió con ellos.

_-En el templo de Kamisama existe una habitación en la que una hora equivale a un año y si entrenamos en ese lugar, estoy seguro de que podremos vencerlo._

Como lo había sugerido Son Gokú así lo hicieron; los primeros en entrar fueron Vejita y Trunks y justo en ese tiempo Cell atacó a los dos androides. Su objetivo era absorberlos para poder perfeccionarse y así lo hizo. Aun cuado Vejita había logrado elevar su nivel no fue oponente para el Cell perfecto.

_-Escúchame Trunks, dentro de diez días los esperaré para hacer un torneo; en ese tiempo deberán hacerse más fuertes, así que nos vemos._ -Cell se fue y con esto los problemas aumentaron. Son Gokú y Gohan habían salido del cuarto y fueron informados de lo ocurrido así que Son Gokú decidió hacerle una visita a Cell.

_-Escúchame, prométeme que en ese tiempo no matarás a nadie más y una vez que llegue el día, te prometo que tendrás una de las mejores batallas._ -Cell aceptó y los diez días pasaron hasta que por fin el momento llegó.

Todos los guerreros se presentaron, al igual que algunos que presumían de serlo. Éstos últimos fueron vencidos de forma rápida, así que por fin llegó el turno de Son Gokú. Ambos comenzaron la lucha y aunque ésta era impresionante, ninguno de los dos utilizaba todo su poder.

_-Parece que terminamos el calentamiento¿te parece si luchamos en serio, Son Gokú?_

_-Pero ¿qué dijo¿Que sólo era el calentamiento?_ -Como Krilin, la mayoría se encontraban impresionados por la pelea.

_-Estoy de acuerdo._ -Y ambos comenzaron a expulsar su verdadero poder; esta vez la pelea fue aún más impresiónate que antes, sin embargo, a pesar de que Son Gokú hizo su mejor esfuerzo no pudo vencerlo.

_-Me rindo_.

Las palabras que había dicho dejaron paralizados a todos. ¡El mejor guerrero de todos se había rendido! Parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero Son Gokú tenía un plan que les daría la victoria.

_-Bien, Gohan, es tu turno; sé que lo lograrás, tú eres más fuerte que él_. -En efecto, si bien en un principió a Gohan no le agradaba mucho la idea de pelear, al final consiguió liberar su verdadero poder y Cell fue casi vencido, pero todavía tenía un truco bajo la manga...

_-¡Detente! Si me atacas, destruiré el planeta; lo que quiero decir es que dentro de mí hay una bomba la cual es capaz de destruir el planeta entero, además de que sólo quedan cinco minutos para que me auto-destruya. Al final no lograste destruirme¡has fallado!_ -Todo indicaba que así seria, pero Cell estaba equivocado: mientras se alegraba de su victoria, alguien sabía cómo vencerlo aun a costa de su vida. Son Gokú miró a los guerreros pero no con la mirada que solía tener; no, esta vez era una mirada de despedida.

-_Gokú¿qué planeas?_ -Le preguntó Krilin.

_-Por más que lo pensé esta fue la única manera de salvar al planeta y a toda la gente._ -Tranquilamente colocó sus dedos en su frente.- _Adiós a todos_. -Y después de decir esto, desapareció. Mientras tanto Gohan, quien se había dado por vencido, se encontraba hincado a los pies de Cell. Éste sólo reía ante la situación, sin embargo esa sonrisa desapareció cuando Son Gokú apareció frente a él, miró a Gohan y sonrió.

_-Te felicitó, Gohan, peleaste muy bien; por favor, hijo, dile a tu madre que siempre la he querido y que me disculpe por hacer siempre todo sin consultarle. Cuídate mucho, Gohan_. -Y así después de despedirse desapareció con Cell y todo terminó, al menos por un breve instante, ya que poco después reapareció Cell matando a Trunks. Vejita, al ver lo sucedido, lo atacó pero la diferencia era enorme así que perdió y casi lo acaba de no ser porque Gohan pudo protegerlo a costa de un grave daño a su brazo pero, aun cuando estaba tan lastimado, Gohan decidió hacer un último ataque.

_-¡¡¡KAMEHAMEHA!!!_

Ambos lanzaron su poder al mismo tiempo; el choque y Gohan no podía sostener tal ataque, así que recibió ayuda de los demás guerreros hasta que por fin logró elevar su poder por encima del de Cell, quien finalmente fue destruido en su totalidad. La pelea había terminado en ese momento, la pantalla que mostraba todo esto a los sayayín se apagó.

-Esa es la verdad de la que vienen ellos. -El rostro de cada uno, incluyendo a Freezer, mostraban más dudas y es que había algo muy cierto: ninguno de ellos estaba listo para lo que acababan de ver.

-Parece que nunca supo lo de Majin Bu. -Decía Vejita mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es cierto y eso nos beneficia. -Le respondió Son Gokú mientras sonreía.

-Ahora lo entiendo, al no saber acerca de esa etapa del futuro si tiene algún tipo de sorpresa podremos defendernos mejor. -Son Gokú lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero¿y la reacción de ellos ahora que saben la verdad? -Era cierto, la actitud de ellos seria muy diferente, pero ¿qué tanto? Como Gohan, los demás se hacían la misma pregunta. A pesar de eso Son Gokú se notaba tranquilo, como era su costumbre ante alguna situación difícil.

-Sólo lo sabremos de una manera: bajando. -Dijo Vejita, así que los cuatro descendieron. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia de ellos salvo Nº 30, quien al verlos sonrió.

-Vaya, por fin aparecen. -De inmediato voltearon todos. Nadie comentó algo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El verlos vestidos de distinta manera hizo que todos se sintieran confundidos. Con tranquilidad, el pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección de Nº 30, mientras que los sayayin se abrían a su paso, las miradas de todos los seguían, en especial las de Jade y Akai. Al pasar Son Gokú al lado de Jade sus miradas se cruzaron, sin embargo el rostro de él era serio; inmediatamente volvió su mirada hacia el androide.

-He de reconocer que estoy asombrado, no pude sentir su "ki"; lograron desaparecerlo por completo. –Nº 30 se vio interrumpido por el rey, quien se colocó frente a ellos; su mirada era seria, de profunda molestia.

-¿Es cierto lo que nos mostró¡Contesten! -Esta vez era una orden y no había más por qué mentir, era tiempo de afrontar lo que vendría.

-Es cierto. -Le respondió Son Gokú.

-Entonces¿por qué nos mintieron? -Ahora fue Bardok quien les hablo reclamándoles.

-En nuestra dimensión, ustedes no existen y queríamos que en esta todos ustedes sobrevivieran. -Intervino Vejita tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Pero¿por qué no decir la verdad? - Les preguntó Jade con temor.

-Si les hubiéramos dicho la verdad nadie de ustedes nos habría creído. -Le contestó Gohan.

-Además, gracias a esa mentira ustedes han cambiado. -Le siguió Trunks.

Y por un momento todo fue silencio hasta que la voz de Zarbon se escuchó.

-Señor Freezer, por favor, permítame encargarme con el equipo Ginyuu de estas basuras.

Freezer no le contestó de inmediato pero al ver que no representaban un peligro sonrió.

-Esta bien, puedes hacerlo, yo no quiero mancharme las manos con esos sujetos. –Dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

-Comandante Ginyuu, prepárese.

-Señor Zarbon, cuando usted lo ordene.

Zarbon junto a Dodoria y el escuadrón se colocaron al lado derecho de Son Gokú quien no los miraba, se mantenía atento al androide. Vejita miró a Son Gokú y se alejó de él. Trunks y Gohan lo siguieron apartándose de él y el androide; ninguno comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. Freezer, quien había vuelto con su padre, miró al androide y notó que sonreía. En ese momento Son Gokú también sonrió.

-Tú lo dijiste, Nº 30, el pasado es la mejor arma de destrucción. -Después de decir esto desapareció y apareció inmediatamente justo enfrente de ellos. Zarbon y los demás no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y en tan solo unos segundos y casi al mismo tiempo, fueron derrotados de un solo golpe; todos cayeron inconscientes.

-¡Increíble¡Los venció en sólo unos segundos! -La voz de Jade fue lo único que se escuchó, todos estaban asombrados. Pero el asombro Freezer pasó a ser enfurecimiento.

-¡¡Quiero a eso cuatro muertos¡¡Que todos los soldados ataquen y también maten a todos los Sayayin!! -En ese momento, una de las naves que llegaron con Freezer comenzó a abrirse y cuando los soldados se disponían a salir, Gohan y Trunks desaparecieron.

-¡¡Masenko!! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo por encima de la nave. Ésta de inmediato estalló y con ella los soldados.

-¡¡Esto es asombroso, no pude ver cuando se movieron! -Cora no podía creer lo que veía, sin embargo su atención se fijó en su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

-¡Cora, mostrémosles nuestro verdadero poder y destruyámoslos! -Cora asintió y ambos comenzaron a expulsar su energía hasta que por fin se transformaron, mostrando su forma final.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de hacerlos parte del polvo del universo. -La expresión que mostraba Cold era de victoria, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se sorprendió por el aspecto que ahora tenían, por el contrario, los cuatro sonreían.

-¿Y crees que será tan fácil? Con ese nivel de poder no será suficiente para vencernos, a decir verdad no son más que basura. ¡Mostrémosles a lo que se enfrentan, Kakaroto! -Ambos dieron un paso adelante. Gohan y Trunks se quedaron atrás de ellos, colocaron sus brazos a los costados, los doblaron un poco y comenzaron a generar energía. Poco a poco ésta aumentó hasta que un aura dorada los cubrió y sin más, se transformaron.

-Pero¿en qué sean transformado...? -Dijo Freezer, todo en ellos había cambiado sus cabellos y sus ojos, hasta sus expresiones. Pero lo más notable de todo era ese poderoso "ki" que emanaban.

-¡Es el legendario súper sayayin, el que describen los libros! -Era cierto lo que acababa decir Taurus; esto los sorprendió aun más, pero también hizo enfurecer más a Freezer.

-Así que este es su verdadero poder, es increíble. -El rey los veía con cierta satisfacción.

-No me importa en que se transformaron, de todas maneras morirán. -Freezer se disponía a atacar.

-Esta vez no será lo mismo, Freezer, y eso tenlo por seguro. ¡Gohan, Trunks, encárguense de Cold! Vejita y yo nos haremos cargo de Freezer y su hermano.

-¡Si! -Ambos se dirigieron contra Freezer, mientras este se ponía en guardia.

-Bien, entonces comencemos, insecto.

-Adelante. -Y ambos se prepararon, pero en ese momento, Son Gokú desapareció. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Freezer y más cuando un segundo después apareció frente a él, golpeándolo en el rostro. Freezer salio disparado chocando contra unos edificios que se derrumbaron encima de él. Mientras tanto, Cora, quien observaba todo, no se percató de Vejita hasta que este se le apareció en frente.

-Preocúpate por ti. -Y al igual que Freezer, fue golpeado en el abdomen y lanzado por los aires. Mientras tanto, la pelea entre Gohan, Trunks y Cold había comenzado y aunque el padre de Freezer los combatía con todo su poder, no pudo hacerles nada, por el contrario, ellos lo golpeaban una y otra vez hasta que Gohan lo sujetó de la cola y lo lanzó. Cold chocó con varias casas hasta que por fin se detuvo. De inmediato se puso de pie.

-¡Eso no será suficiente para vencerme! -Pero en ese momento se sorprendió al ver a Trunks enfrente de él, con su mano extendida.

-¡Por fin conoces el miedo! -Y después de eso disparó; no lo mató pero lo dejó inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo Freezer salía de los escombros.

-¡Pagaras por haberme hecho esto, insecto! –Dijo con odio. Son Gokú sólo sonrió.

-¿Sabes? De donde vengo dijiste lo mismo cuando te combatí, y parece que como antes, ahora sucederá lo mismo: no lo lograste. -Justo cuando terminó de decir esto Freezer se lanzó contra él y lo comenzó a atacar. Son Gokú sólo lo esquivaba.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso ese es todo tu poder?

-¡¡Maldito!!

-Creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con esto. No te destruiré, pero te dejare un recuerdo de quien en un futuro te enfrentarás. Sé que te harás más fuerte pero yo también lo seré. Hasta pronto, Freezer. –Gokú desapareció. Freezer comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes.

-¡¡Infeliz¿Dónde estás? -Le gritaba. Por instinto miró hacia bajo y lo vio, notando que sus dos manos estaban juntas.

-¡¡KAMEHAMEHA!! -Y el poder salió de sus manos a gran velocidad. Freezer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeado de lleno. Su alarido se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Freezer estaba inconsciente.

-¡No es posible… mi padre y Freezer han sido vencidos! -Cora miraba aterrado lo sucedido, sin darse cuenta de que Vejita estaba a espaldas de él.

-Te dije que te preocuparas por ti, pronto los seguirás, haré lo mismo que Kakaroto¡no te mataré pero después de esto me recordaras por mucho tiempo! -Vejita comenzó a juntar sus manos como Son Gokú, pero en lugar de girar su cuerpo levantó ambos brazos y los coloco a la altura de su hombro.- ¡¡JALIPPO!!

Cora no pudo hacer nada y todo acabó en segundos. Poco después los tres yacían juntos, con varios soldados junto a ellos.

-Llévenselos y cuando despierten, díganles que este planeta estará deshabitado, que no nos busquen, a su debido tiempo nos encontraremos y podremos enfrentarnos y terminaremos esta pelea. -Ante las palabras de Son Gokú los soldados obedecieron.

-Ahora¡lárguense o me arrepentiré de perdonarles la vida! -Obedeciendo a Vejita lo más rápido posible, los soldados subieron a todos los inconcientes y se marcharon. Entonces, los cuatro regresaron donde inició todo. Los sayayin, asombrados, retrocedieron con miedo.

-¿Qué harás ahora? Tus cartas más fuertes han sido vencidas. -Le preguntó Son Gokú a Nº 30, quien sólo sonrió.

-¿Y piensas que me han vencido¡Si que son estúpidos! -El rostro del androide era de confianza, sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? -Le preguntó Vejita.

-Déjenme explicarles; el tiempo que estuve aquí pude construir a tres androides gracias a que el doctor Gero introdujo los datos para hacerlo, claro, previniendo lo que acaba de pasar. Ellos tienen todas mis habilidades y aunque no son tan fuertes como yo si poseen lo suficiente para vencerlos. Además, gracias a la tecnología de Freezer, pude hacerles unas mejoras. Cada uno tiene la habilidad de Vejita, Trunks y Gohan, las de Son Gokú son sólo para mí; pero déjenme presentárselos.

En ese momento, unos encapuchados se colocan al lado de Nº 30 y se quitan las ropas que los cubrían; los cuatro se asombran al verlos: eran una mujer y dos hombres pero eso no fue lo que les sorprendió, sino que dos de ellos se parecían a dos androides de su tiempo. La mujer era sorprendentemente parecida a Nº 18 pero con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y negro, mientras que el otro se paresia a Nº 16 pero, igual que la mujer, con el cabello negro, además, su piel era morena. El último de los tres no tenia parecido con alguien, sin embargo bestia como Trunks del futuro. Inclusive tenía una espada.

-Les presento a mis tres creaciones. Ella se llama Nova, parecida a Nº 18; el siguiente es Antares y por último, el que se parece a Nº 16 se llama Asturión. ¿Están listos para morir? -De inmediato, los tres androides se separaron yendo a distintas partes de la ciudad.

-¡Gohan, Trunks, Vejita! Encárguense de cada uno de ellos, yo me encargare de Nº 30. –Ordenó Son Gokú. Sus compañeros asintieron y de inmediato partieron al encuentro de los androides. De esta forma, se separaron para la batalla.


	7. 1El pricipio

Bueno por fin estoy aqui nuevamente y como les dije anterior mente este es el ultimo capitulo ademas me disculpo por aberme tardado tanto pero abia obligaciones que atender espero que sea de su agrado en espesial el final sin mas por el momento me despido por les escribo para informarles que pronto subiere el primer capitulo de las chicas super poderosas solo espèro que les guste como esta bueno asta pronto.

Los tres hicieron lo que les pidió Son Gokú. Vejita perseguía a la mujer; Gohan al que se parecía a Nº 16 y por último Trunks, a quien vestía igual que él. Gohan fue el primero en alcanzar al androide quien ya lo esperaba.

-¡Es increíble el parecido que tiene con Nº 16! Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será.

-Te esperaba, Gohan.

-¿Sabe mi nombre? Era de esperarse. -Gohan se detuvo a dos cuerpos de distancia del androide. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Nº 30 nos dio toda la información de cada uno de ustedes; sé además el nivel de poder con el que destruiste a Cell.

-En ese caso, comencemos. -Y ambos comenzaron a luchar. Mientras tanto Trunks, quien ya estaba frente a su oponente, sacó su espada; lo mismo hizo el androide aunque la suya era de color negro y comenzaron a luchar. El choque de las espadas hizo que de salieran chispas. La pela es pareja hasta que ambos se alejan a tres cuerpos de distancia. De inmediato, ambos se arrojaron uno contra el otro, golpeando al mismo tiempo. Por un momento, los dos quedaron espalda con espalda, hincados, para tranquilamente ponerse en pie. De pronto, Trunks cayó nuevamente, sujetándose el pecho; al verse notó una herida. El androide volteó sonriendo.

-Es sólo el principió. -Después de decirle esto alzó su espada y de nuevo se lanzó contra él. Trunks sólo lo miró asombrado. Del otro lado de la ciudad, en el techo de uno de los edificios, Vejita se encontraba frente a la mujer.

-Vaya, he de decir que el parecido con la original es increíble; sin embargo, me pregunto si tu fuerza es igual a la de Nº 18; en mi opinión, creo que no. -Vejita vio a la mujer sonreír.

-Puedo confirmar que los datos que tengo de ti son reales, eres muy confiado. -En el momento que terminó de decir esto desapareció. Un instante después apareció frente a Vejita, golpeándolo en el abdomen. A su vez, lo lanzó hasta otro edificio que de inmediato se derrumbó. Poco después se escuchó un grito y una luz dorada salió del edificio, seguido por los escombros. Vejita comenzó a levitar y se lanzó hacia allá, atacándola. Ella inmediatamente respondió, continuando la pelea.

Mientras los tres pelean contra sus oponentes, Son Gokú y Nº 30 aun se encontraban frente de los sayayin.

-Parece que llegó el momento. -Comenzó diciendo Son Gokú.

-Tú y yo dejamos una pelea pendiente. -Le respondió Nº 30.

-Entonces terminemos. -Ambos comenzaron a levitar hasta que estuvieron a cierta altura y sin más, empezaron a luchar. Los sayayin, al igual que los soldados de Freezer, sólo observaban asombrados.

-¡Todos ellos poseen una velocidad asombrosa! -Comentó el rey.

-Es cierto, casi no puedo verlos. -Continúo Bardok.

-No creí que tuvieran semejante poder. -Jade miraba con tranquilidad, era como si ella sí pudiera verlos; sólo alguien lo notó: Taurus, que se encontraba a su lado, pero guardó silencio.

-Así que ese hombre es mi hijo, él es Vejita. -Akai miraba en dirección a donde se había marchado y se disponía seguirlo, pero en ese momento uno de los soldados llegaba con ellos.

-Rey Vejita.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Detectamos a muchos soldados saliendo de las naves, tanto en el espacio como en el planeta.

-Parece que llegó el momento¿no es así, Vejita? -Le dijo Bardok el rey se quedó pensativo por un momento hasta que sonrió y lo miró.

-Tienes razón; ellos nos han enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo que a pesar de que nos mintieron, sirvió para bien. Antes deseábamos ser los mas fuertes, conquistar planetas, hacer sufrir a los seres vivos no importando quienes fueran… pero ahora no es lo mismo; nuestro carácter ha cambiado. Ya no tenemos la necesidad de conquistar ni de hacer daño. Por desgracia, este planeta –nuestro planeta- es símbolo de nuestro pasado y he decir que me duele, pero estoy seguro que como yo, todos ustedes desean irse de él y para hacerlo, debemos tener una última batalla. Creo que es momento de demostrar de lo que somos capaces. ¡¿Quién está conmigo?! -Las palabras que dijo le rey tuvieron un efecto inmediato; en ese momento sin excepción, todos lo apoyaron y con un fuerte grito. Akai se puso a su lado derecho, Bardok a su izquierdo y junto a él se colocó Jade, Taurus y por último, un joven Nappa.- Que así sea. ¡Ataquen!

Y la orden del rey todos los Sayayin salieron al combate. En ese momento tanto Son Gokú como los demás se detuvieron y miraron como todos ellos comenzaban a combatir. Son Gokú sonrió al verlos y de inmediato continuó con la pelea. Gohan llevaba la batalla a nivel del suelo, atacando al androide hasta que logró sujetarlo del brazo para lanzarlo contra varias casas; de inmediato, el androide salió de los escombros para lanzarse contra Gohan, quien no hizo nada, dejó que se acercara y justo cuando su puño estaba sobre su rostro, Gohan brincó por encima del androide quedando a sus espaldas; tomado por sorpresa por la rapidez con la que actuó, volteó sólo encontrar a Gohan en posición del kamahameha. A esa distancia le seria imposible escapar así que el androide no hizo nada; las manos de Gohan comenzaron a brillar.

-Dime¿quieres morir? -Le preguntó Gohan, a lo que el androide se sorprendió.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Le contestó, en ese momento Gohan se incorporó y sus manos dejaronn de brillar. Sabía que el androide ya no continuaría con la pelea.

-Pude ver que desde un principio que no deseabas pelear; lo haces por obligación peor no te gusta. Ese mismo comportamiento lo tenía tu antecesor, Nº 16. Aparentaba ser malo pero en el fondo, a pesar de que era un androide, amaba la vida, y veo que tú también eres así. –Dijo Gohan sonriendo.- Te propongo algo: dejemos esto y ayudemos a los Sayayin.

El androide sonrió.

-Tienes razón, yo no deseo hacer daño; Nº 30 me obligó a hacerlo. Ahora que veo que tú no eres malo, me uniré a ti, Gohan. -Gohan sonrió.- Sin embargo, he de decirte que a Antares, con quien esta combatiendo Trunks, sí le agrada matar.

A pesar de sus palabras, Gohan no parecía preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Trunks se ha enfrentado a seres más poderosos que él y los ha vencido. Él lo logrará.

En ese momento se escuchó el choque de las espadas; la pelea entre ambos era muy pareja. Un descuido del joven sayayín hizo que el androide aprovechara para golpearlo y lanzarlo al suelo. Trunks quedó hincado.

-Es más hábil que antes, parece que estuviera peleando conmigo mismo. –Trunks abrió los ojos- ¡Eso es¡Si tiene mis habilidades también tiene mis errores! Ahora sé cómo vencerlo.

En ese momento Antares descendía.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso ya deseas morir? -Trunks no le contestó, sólo sonrió; el androide levantó su espada con ambas manos y justo cuando se disponía a asestar el golpe, Trunks levantó la mirada y con un rápido movimiento enterró su espada en el androide. El androide, sorprendido, dejó caer su espada de inmediato. Trunks lo empujó con fuerza hasta dejarlo clavado en una pared.

-Yo jamás pierdo y menos con basuras como tú. -Trunks se alejó y colocó sus manos juntas por encima de su hombro derecho.- ¡¡GALIKHO!! -Gritó y el poder golpeó de lleno al androide. Luego se acercó para retirar su espada, que es lo único que quedó en el lugar, y se alejó hacia donde se encontraban Gohan y el androide.

Mientras tanto, Vejita continuaba combatiendo a Nova, pero esta vez había un detalle: ella no le contestaba, era como si estuviera jugando con él; su propia confianza provocó que se descuidara, cosa que Vejita aprovechó para golpearla en el abdomen. El golpe inesperado hizo que ella enfureciera y le regresara el golpe pateándolo en el rostro. Ahora ella comenzó a atacarlo hasta que logró sujetarlo de una pierna para girar y lanzarlo contra el suelo. Vejita se impactó con tal fuerza que levantó una nube de humo. Nova observó con satisfacción, que pronto se volvió desconcierto al escuchar un grito seguido de la figura de Vejita, rodeado de una gran aura.

-Es mi turno. -Le dijo sonriendo.

-¡No es posible! -Fue lo último que dijo, en ese momento Vejita se lanzó hacia ella con gran velocidad y la atacó sin tregua; ella fue derribada rápidamente y mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, Vejita ya estaba sobre ella, con su mano brillante dirigida a su rostro. Nova sólo cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez. –Dijo. De pronto, la luz de la mano de Vejita comenzó a disminuir ella abrió los ojos y sorprendida miró que él retiraba la mano.

-Dime¿por qué deseas morir? -Le preguntó. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Por que me obligaron a matar y yo no quiero. -Vejita se alejó unos pasos de ella.

-Te haré otra pregunta¿si no te matara volverías a atacar?

-No, yo sólo quiero vivir. Además, me he dado cuenta de que ustedes defienden a los demás porque quieren que vivan en paz y felices. ¡Yo también quiero eso! - Vejita sonrió.

-Durante años pensé que ser el más poderoso era lo único que importaba… hasta que conocí a Kakaroto; con él entendí que el poder no lo es todo, que la vida también era importante. Ahora ya no mato sin una razón, para mi lo mas importante es mi esposa, mis dos hijos y quizás los guerreros que conozco, así que no te mataré. Será mejor reunirnos con los demás, ahí se encuentra otro de tus compañeros.

Nova sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se reunieron con Gohan, Trunks y Antares, todos ellos observando a los sayayin combatiendo contra los soldados de Freezer; al final, todos fueron derrotados, bajo gritos de victoria que se escuchaban por todos lados. Poco después el rey, junto a su gente, se reunía con Vejita para escuchar le informe que uno de los soldados entregaba.

-Mi señor, hemos capturado las naves como lo ordenó.

-Está bien, preparen todo. -Le ordenó; el soldado mientras Vejita se acercaba al rey.

-¿Y para qué las necesita? -Extraña pero acertada la pregunta.

-Bueno, creo que para iniciar una nueva vida es necesario hacerlo en otro lugar y he pensado ir al planeta de donde ustedes vinieron. No pensamos invadirlo, ésta vez nos estableceremos pacíficamente y haremos amistad con la gente que lo habita. -Le contestó, lo que hizo que más de uno sonriera ante tal decisión. Su esposa de inmediato lo abrazó, Lo mismo hizo Jade con Bardok.

-Bueno, creo que desde este momento han iniciado una nueva vida. -En ese momento Akai se acercó a Vejita y le tocó el rostro.

-Perdóname por haberte mentido pero era necesario hacerlo.

-No importa porque lo que hicieron tú y los demás fue lo correcto. -Ahora fue él quien le tocó el rostro y se quedó por un momento así. De pronto, una fuerte explosión hizo que miraran al cielo: era Son Gokú quien continuaba luchando contra el androide.

-Pero¿qué fue eso? -Preguntó impresionado Taurus.

-Es mi papá. -Contestó Gohan.

-Parece que ese sujeto es más fuerte que los demás. -Comentó Bardok.

-Debemos ayudarlo. -Dijo Jade al mismo tiempo que se disponía a ir con él.

-¡Espera! -La detuvo Vejita.

-¿Por qué? -Le replicó ella.

-A Kakaroto no le gusta que le ayuden, si lo hacemos él jamás nos lo perdonara. -Jade sólo se quedó observando. De pronto la mano de Bardok se posó en su hombre tranquilizadoramente.

-Él estará bien. -Le dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Son Gokú¿Acaso ya estás cansado? -Dijo con calma Nº 30.

-Apenas comienzo. -Le contestó sonriendo, en ese momento desapareció. Nº 30 se sorprendió al verlo aparecer encima de él. Gokú lo golpeó con ambas manos en la cabeza haciéndolo caer como un proyectil. De inmediato el androide salió de los escombros y continuó atacando. Mientras los demás observaban, la pantalla de la nave donde vieron la vida pasada de los guerreros se activó.

-¿Pero ahora qué sucede? -Dijo Trunks. En la pantalla apareció Nº 30.

-Se que les parece extraño que yo esté aquí, pero si es así es que ustedes no han muerto y yo estoy peleando con Son Gokú; este momento lo he escogido para explicarles una ultima cosa del pasado, o mejor dicho, del pasado de Son Gokú. ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado quienes fueron sus padres? Bien, descubrí quiénes eran y se los mostrare. Esto ocurrió en el tiempo actual, poco antes de que el planeta explotara. ¡Disfrútenlo! -Y así la imagen desapareció dejando ver al rey y a Taurus.

-Taurus.

-Si, señor.

-Quiero que todos los recién nacidos salgan del planeta.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Llegué a la conclusión de que Freezer mató a Akai y he decidido acabar con él, pero en el probable caso de que falle y muera, estoy seguro que el destruirá todo el planeta, así que es mi voluntad que todos lo recién nacidos se alejen al igual que algunos de ustedes, incluyéndote a ti. ¿Entendido? -Taurus izó una reverencia de entendimiento.

-Señor, sus órdenes serán cumplidas. -Y se retiró. Poco después todos los recién nacidos eran colocados en las naves. En ese momento, en una habitación, se ve a una joven sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé. Es Jade, quien parece contenta con el niño en brazos. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Taurus.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Le preguntó a la vez que sujetaba contra su pecho al niño. Taurus se acercó a ella.

-Se nos ordenó que todos los recién nacidos deberán salir del planeta para ser enviados lejos.

-¿Y puedo saber la razón de eso?

-El rey nos ha ordenado que no digamos los motivos.

-¡Pero el rey me dijo que esta vez me quedaría con mi bebé!

-Lo siento. -De repente varias personas se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a forcejear.

-¡No se acerquen a mi bebé, aléjense! –Pero de nada sirvió, finalmente se lo quitaron. Taurus lo tomó y se alejó con él. -¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!- Gritó Jade sin que le hicieran caso. La escena cambió y de nuevo aparece Nº 30.

-Como pudieron observar, esa madre sufría por la perdida de su hijo pero no sufrió mucho ya que¡bueno! Creo que ya todos lo saben: esa mujer es Jade y el nombre del bebé era Kakaroto. -Jade quedó impactada ante la noticia.

-¡Él es mi hijo! –Murmuró. Jade volteó hacia Son Gokú, y por su mente pasó su imagen como bebé, niño, adolescente y adulto. -Gokú es mi hijo.- De pronto comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Ella bajó la mirada y abrazó a Bardok, quien correspondió el ademán. Poco después Son Gokú y Nº 30 descendieron delante de todos.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso ya no vas atacarme? Es mejor que te rindas y me entregues la esfera, te prometo que no te haré nada.

-¿Y crees que me he rendido¡Los que se rendirán antes de matarlos serán ustedes!

-¿Estás bromeando? -Intervino Vejita; en ese momento el rostro de Son Gokú se puso serio, más de lo acostumbrado.

-Cuando construí los androides uno de ellos formó un chip capaz de hacer aun más fuerte a su creador, aun más que Cell. Cada uno tiene una cualidad pero Asterion tenia la habilidad de obtener la información de todos los peleadores. -En ese momento desde el lugar donde fue destruido Asterion, un chip salió disparado hasta introducirse en el androide.- Ya es tiempo de que sean destruidos al igual que esas basuras que construí. De pronto Nº 30 comenzó a aumentar más si "ki". Todos se asombran al sentirlo, incluyendo a Son Gokú.

-¡Tiene un "ki" impresionante! -Dijo Son Gokú a la vez que trataba de mantenerse en su lugar.

-Y sigue aumentando. -Le respondió Vejita.

De pronto, una gran nube de humo los cubrió. Nada se podía ver. De pronto un gran viento comenzó a surgir del lugar donde se encontraba el androide. Todos se sujetaban de donde podían. El rey y Bardok sujetó a Akai y a Jade.

-¡Qué sucede! -Gritó Jade.

-Esto es asombroso. –Dijo Bardok.

-¡Resistan! -Les decía el rey.

De pronto todo se calma y los que no fueron lanzados por el viento se incorporan. Jade notó que Son Gokú se mantenía en pie aun observando pero a diferencia de antes esta vez su expresión daba a entender que estaba analizando la situación. Poco a poco la nube se disipó para mostrar al androide, todos miraron con asombro cuerpo.

-Pero ¿qué demonios es esto? -Al oír la expresión de Vejita, Nº 30 no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus ojos habían desaparecido ahora eran negros; sus músculos se habían fortalecido también pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que su cabello, acompañado por una aura, era de color negro. Como una versión maligna del súper Sayayin.

-¿Sorprendidos? Era de esperarse; se preguntarán por qué he cambiado así y no como los otros androides creados por el doctor Gero. Bien, durante mucho tiempo, Son Gokú y los demás guerreros han vencido y destruido a grandes guerreros así que me di a la tarea de recolectar las células de todos ellos (Cell, Cold, Freezer, Cora, Garlik jr) y claro, otros que han sido igual o más poderosos. ¿Recuerdas a Nº 15, Broli , Bouyak , Dr Wilo? Pues este es el resultado como pueden. Mi cuerpo es la combinación de Nº 15 y Broli. Pero bueno, creo que es momento de que mueran. -De pronto, todo comenzó a temblar.

-¡Esto no es posible¡Su poder aumenta! -Dijo Gohan a la vez que retrocedía.

-¡Es como si fuera el nivel tres del súper Sayayin¡Sólo el señor Gokú tiene semejante poder! -Gritó Trunks.

-¡¡Mueran!! -Y se lanzó a la batalla, con tal velocidad que tanto Son Gokú como Vejita no reaccionaron a tiempo. Nº 30 los sujetó del cuello llevándoselos. Sólo se alcanzó a escuchar el grito de ambos.

-¡¡Papá¡¡Padre!!-Gritaron Trunks y Gohan al mismo tiempo.

El androide los arrastró hasta una montaña, lanzándolos y disparatando de inmediato uno de sus poderes. La montaña se destruyó, sólo Nº 30 quedó flotando y sonriendo malignamente.

-Bien, ahora siguen ellos. -Se dijo a sí mismo, regresando tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad todo es confusión.

-¡Oh no¡Está regresando¡Rápido, deben de irse de aquí! -Gritó Gohan a los Sayayin.

-¡No, les ayudaremos! -Se rehusó el rey.

-No sean necios, él es más poderoso que ustedes. -Al oír las palabras de Trunks el rey comprendió que decían la verdad, era un suicidio tratar de pelear contra el androide, así que miró a su esposa y después a su gente.

-Está bien, escúchenme: todos los Sayayin suban a las naves y retírense del planeta. ¡Es una orden! -Ante las palabras de su rey todos hicieron lo que les ordenó.

-¿Pero que pasará con Gokú y Vejita? -Preguntó desesperada Akai. Al ver que no recibía respuesta se dispuso a ir, pero en ese momento el brazo del rey la detuvo. Éste movió la cabeza negando, así que se resignó. En ese momento uno de los sirvientes le entregaba a su bebé; ella lo tomó y lo abrasó, siguiendo a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasará con ustedes? -Les pregunto Bardok.

-Nosotros lo detendremos hasta que ustedes se hayan ido. -Ambos se dieron la vuelta y sin decir más los sayayin comenzaron a subir a la nave; todo lo hacían lo más rápido posible y aun que Nº 30 se encontraba algo retirado, éste avanzaba de manera lenta, como si deseaba que ellos se alejaran.

-Bien ya los he dejado despedirse, así no se sentirán mal cuando se encuentren en el otro mundo. -Y entonces apresuró su velocidad. A las orillas de la ciudad, Gohan y Trunks se encontraron con él.

-Vaya, así que los hijos me combatirán. Bueno, será divertido matarlos. –La burla en su voz hizo que ambos se enfurecieran.

-¡¡Infeliz!! -Dijo Trunks a la vez que encendía más su "ki".

-¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho! -Y justo cuando termino de decir esto Gohan y Trunks se lanzaron hacia él sin embargo ninguno logró hacerle siquiera un rasguño.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso ese es todo su poder? -Se burló de ellos. De pronto y de manera sorpresiva desapareció. Esto dejó asombrados a los dos inútilmente intentaron localizar su "ki"; en un segundo, el androide apareció encima de Gohan y con un golpe logró enterrarlo en el piso. Un segundo después se lanzó contra Trunks, tomándolo del cuello. Trunks no podía liberarse. Nº 30 comenzó a descender hasta donde se encontraba Gohan, quien comenzaba a salir de los escombros. Nº 30 lo tomó también del cuello chocando sus cabezas uno contra otro. Es tal el daño que recibieron que ambos perdieron su poder, quedando inconscientes. El androide continuó avanzando llevándolos como fardos. Mientras tanto, el rey y su gente ya casi estaban listos para partir cuando sintieron el "ki" del androide. Al mirar al cielo se asombro fue mayor al verlo y ver en sus manos a Gohan y Trunks. Nº 30 los dejó caer de inmediato. Akai y Jade corrieron a su lado poniéndose como escudos, tal y como haría una madre por su hijo.

-¡Infeliz, pagarás por lo que has hecho¡Guerreros, prepárense! -A las palabras del rey todos lo hicieron pero esto no intimido a Nº 30 quien al verlos sonrió.

-Y dime¿crees que tú y tu gente pueden vencerme? Sé realista, nunca lo harán. Los dos guerreros más poderosos han sido vencidos por mí. ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes? Es mejor que mueran con ellos. –El androide los miró con burla.- Te prometo algo: no sufrirán, los matare rápidamente para que se reúnan con ellos dos. -De pronto las manos del androide comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Bardok presintió algo que fue respondido con la mirada del androide.

-Destruiré el planeta con ustedes en él. -De pronto, lanzó una esfera de color naranja que se introdujo en la tierra, al mismo tiempo que ésta comenzaba a temblar.- Bien, en poco tiempo el planeta será destruido. Por mi parte veré el espectáculo desde el espacio, gracias a las células de Freezer podré sobrevivir. -Y comenzó a reír hasta que su risa se volvió una carcajada escalofriante. Todos lo miraban sin atinar a hacer nada, aunque de todos modos nada se podía hacer; todo indicaba que era el fin, pero justo en ese momento, en lo que quedara de la montaña, de entre los escombros Son Gokú despertaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Se preguntó así mismo. Al mirar a un lado notó que Vejita, quien se encontraba a su lado, comenzaba a despertar.

-Pero ¿qué demonios pasó? -Se preguntaba mientras se ponía de pie. Ambos notaron los temblores que eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Parece que el androide ha comenzado a destruir el planeta tal y como lo hizo Freezer. -Le respondió Son Gokú mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Ese sujeto es más poderoso de lo que imaginábamos, si no me equivoco tiene el mismo nivel tres que tú, Kakaroto. -Son Gokú lo miró y sonrío.

-En ese caso será mejor pelear al mismo nivel que él¿no crees? Escúchame Vejita, yo lo combatiré; tú, junto con Gozan, Trunks y los Sayayin, escapen de este planeta. Yo los alcanzaré luego.

Vejita sonrió y lo miró con esa típica expresión de que algo tenía guardado.

-¿Y crees que te dejaré con toda la diversión?

Son Gokú no comprendía de qué hablaba. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pronto lo sabrás, es algo que he estado guardando sólo para combatirte. ¡Vamos, debemos apresurarnos! -Y sin responder a sus interrogantes, Son Gokú y Vejita se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

-Bien creo que es momento de retirarme. –Decía el androide. Pero justo cuando se disponía a irse, Son Gokú y Vejita se le interpusieron. -Vaya veo que los dos sobrevivieron.

-Así es. -Le contestó Son Gokú.

-Bien esta vez los mandare al infierno y me aseguraré de que esta vez se queden ahí.

-¡¡Gokú esta con vida!! -Decía Jade con alegría.

-¡¡También Vejita!! -Le siguió Akai.

-Pero ¿qué harán? Ese sujeto es muy fuerte. -Comentó el rey.

-Si van hacer algo espero que sea lo más rápido posible, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Era cierto lo que decía Bardok, los temblores comenzaban a aumentar cada vez más.

-¿Estás listo para una sorpresa? -Dijo Son Gokú. Nº 30 notó que se encontraba confiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Por primera vez el androide comenzó a sentirse inquieto.

-Prepárate para morir, insecto. -La inquietud aumentó con las palabras de Vejita. En ese momento, Son Gokú comenzó a aumentar si "ki". Gozan, quien ya había recuperado la conciencia al igual que Trunks, sonrió al sentirlo.

-Parece que por fin mi padre utilizará todo su poder. -Dijo a la vez que se ponía en pie.

-¿A qué te refieres¿Es que acaso él no ha utilizado su verdadero poder? -Le pregunto el rey.

Trunks soltó una risita que no pretendió ser burlona. -El señor Gokú no ha utilizado ni la mitad de su poder.

Son Gokú comenzó a gritar y mientras lo hacía su "ki" empezó a elevarse más y más. El androide, al sentir tal energía, se dio cuenta que se había confiado demasiado y eso era un grave error. Conforme el aura de Son Gokú aumentaba, una nube de polvo se levantaba cubriéndolo por completo. El grito de Son Gokú era lo único que se percibía, ya que no se le podía ver, hasta que de pronto cesó y la nube comenzó a disiparse. Todos los Sayayin se sorprendieron al ver su aspecto, incluso el androide dejó de sonreír.

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió? -Preguntó Jade, admirada de lo que veía.

-Su aspecto físico cambio. -Dijo Bardok.

-Su "ki" ha aumentado igualando el mío, lo más notable es su cabello, además de que en su rostro se nota confianza. Dijo el androide entre dientes. Son Gokú lo miró.

-¿Estás asombrado? -Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-Podría decir que sí, nunca imaginé que igualaras tu poder al mío; sin embargo, aun con ese nivel no podrás conmigo. -Y de nuevo sonrió, pero también lo hizo Son Gokú.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo.

-Vaya que sólo eres un estúpido. Te diré esto, Kakaroto, no eres el único que posee ese nivel. -Esto último sorprendió a Son Gokú.

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Acaso tú también posees ese nivel¡Eso es imposible, cuando peleaste contra Cell solo habías alcanzado el nivel uno del súper Sayayin! -En ese momento Vejita sonrió de manera sarcástica.

-Parece que no sabes nada¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dime, conoces a Majin Buu.

-¿Majin Buu¿Quién es ese sujeto?

-Antes de contestarte dime¿por qué no sabes lo que sucedió después de la batalla contra Cell?

-Por una razón: durante la batalla contra Cell uno de sus ataques dañó severamente la computadora; esto trajo consigo que ya no se obtuviera más información. Pero ¿a qué viene todo eso?

-Bien, te lo explicaré. Ese ser fue el más poderoso, mucho más que Cell. Ni siquiera Kakaroto pudo contra él, pero gracias a una de sus técnicas conocida como Genkidama fue destruido. Después de esa batalla y de que Kakaroto se fuera, comencé a entrenar como nunca y mi nivel llegó más allá de lo que creía, incluso igualando al de Kakaroto. Lo que quiero decir es que tanto Kakaroto como yo hemos alcanzado el nivel tres del súper Sayayin.

Esto en vez de sorprender a Son Gokú lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Es verdad eso, Vejita? -Le preguntó, su mirada le indicó que era cierto.

-Tenía pensado utilizar este nivel contigo cuando nos enfrentáramos pero parece que no será así; en fin, creo que es momento de mostrarte mi verdadero nivel, insecto. -Vejita se colocó en la misma postura que Son Gokú y comenzó elevar su "ki". Al transformarse en el nivel dos, bajó los brazos, levantó la cabeza, lanzó un enorme grito y tal como sucedió con Son Gokú, una nube de humo lo cubrió; cuando la nube se disipó, Son Gokú sólo sonrió. Los demás (incluyendo a Gohan y Trunks) estaban simplemente asombrados. A diferencia de Son Gokú, Vejita no tenía el cabello ni su cuerpo había cambiado; sin embargo, su aura era de color plateado, de sus ojos dorados emanaba un vapor del mismo color y por último su cabello, ahora era de color blanco. Esta vez Nº 30 si se asombró.

-¡No es posible! -Exclamó mientras retrocedía.

-Vaya, parece que no puedes decir nada. -Vejita se colocó al lado de Son Gokú.

-Vejita, tenias razón, tu "ki" es igual al mío. -Vejita sonrió orgulloso cruzándose de brazos.

-He de aceptar que me sorprenden, pero aunque ambos tengan ese nivel, ninguno podrá conmigo. -Nº 30 los miró y se cruzó de brazos, retándolos.

-¿Tú que piensas, Kakaroto? -Le preguntó.

-Lo primero es que los sayayin suban a las naves y huyan del planeta.

-Por desgracia, ese tipo esta frente a nosotros y nos atacará en cuanto nos movamos. –Dijo Vejita con preocupación, pero Son Gokú sólo sonrió.

-Escúchame, él está confiado en que no lo venceremos, sin embargo tú y yo sabemos que no es así; lo que haremos será atacarlo y llevarlo lo más lejos posible; sé que no lo detendremos por mucho tiempo, sólo lo suficiente para que el rey y su gente suban a las naves y se vayan.

-Eso quiere decir que solo nos quedaremos tú y yo peleando contra él.

-Es la única manera que se me ocurre para ponerlos a salvo.

-Está bien, hagámoslo. –En un segundo Son Gokú desapareció y apareció enfrente del rey.

-Rey Vejita, escúcheme: en cuanto Vejita y yo lo ataquemos usted y su gente suban a las naves y aléjense del planeta. Gohan y Trunks los acompañarán.

-Está bien. –Respondió el rey sin titubear.

-Pero ¿y ustedes¿Qué pasará¡El planeta esta apunto de explotar! –Dijo Jade, quien se había acercado a ellos.

-Nosotros estaremos bien, lo derrotaremos y los alcanzaremos. –Ambos se miraron en silencio por un momento; luego Son Gokú miró a Bardok, colocó sus dedos en su frente y desapareció.

Jade y Akai observaban con preocupación mientras que el rey y Bardok solo observaban serios.

-¿Estás listo, Kakaroto?

-Si, en cuanto lo ataquemos ellos subirán alas naves y se alejarán.

-Bien, en ese caso comencemos.

-Parece que ya no desean combatirme¿es que acaso ya se han rendido? -Son Gokú y Vejita se colocaron en guardia, sin responder.

-Comenzará la batalla. ¡Estén listos, a mi señal todos suban a las naves! –En un instante Son Gokú y Vejita se lanzaron contra Nº 30 quien ya los esperaba, pero se asombró al ver que ambos desaparecieron.

-¡Pero qué demonios...! -Dijo sorprendido y justo en ese momento ambos lo sujetaron del cuello con sus brazos y se lo llevaron a gran velocidad, alejándolo lo suficiente hasta lanzarlo contra una montaña. De inmediato, Son Gokú lanzó cuatro esferas que sujetaron al androide de los brazos y las piernas. Vejita hizo lo mismo pero sujetándolo de la cintura y el cuello.

-Si piensan que esto me detendrá están muy equivocados. -En ese momento el androide comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

-¡Ahora, Vejita¡Hay que regresar, sujétate de mi hombro! -Así lo hizo y ambos desaparecieron. Nº 30 quedó desconcertado por lo que habían hecho.

-¡Malditos, ahora lo entiendo! Ellos me alejaron para que los Sayayin escaparan pero no lo voy a permitir. -Y comenzó a romper las ataduras.

-Señor, como usted lo ordenó, toda la gente se encuentra en las naves. -Informó uno de los soldados al rey.

-Está bien, es hora de irnos. -Pero Jade se opuso.

-Aun faltan Gokú y Vejita. -Le dijo mientras miraba en dirección de donde se habían marchado.

-Es cierto, debemos esperarlos. -La apoyó Akai, pero en ese momento ambos aparecieron.

-¡Gokú! -Exclamó Jade a lo que él sonrió.

-¡Vejita¿Estás bien? -Dijo Akai. Vejita la miró y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Rey¿ya todos se encuentran en las naves? -Pregunto Vejita.

-Así es, sólo los esperábamos a ustedes. -En ese momento Son Gokú se acercó y le extendió la mano; el rey se extrañó y extendió la suya. Gokú le depositó una esfera.- Pero¿qué es esto?

-Es por lo que viajamos a este pasado, es la esfera del dragón; se la quité al androide cuando lo llevábamos. Désela a Gohan. -Jade presintió algo que le dio miedo; su mirada lo decía.

-¿Es que piensan quedarse? -Les preguntó y la repuesta vino de Vejita.

-Así es; Nº 30 es muy poderoso y no tardara en llegar. Kakaroto y yo somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo. -Era verdad, todos lo sabían, pero ni Jade ni Akai querían aceptarlo.

-¿Pero están locos? El planeta esta apunto de explotar. –Dijo la reina en un tono como el de una madre regañando a sus hijos.

-También lo sabemos, pero si no lo derrotamos ahora nadie lo hará y todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

Lo que decía Son Gokú era cierto, ellos habían hecho tanto para que todos en el planeta vivieran de otra forma; intentar quedarse a ayudarles o convencerlos de irse sólo complicaría las cosas. Por un momento, todos fue silencio. De pronto, Akai abrazó a Vejita quien se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella lloraba.

-No quiero que mueras. -Le dijo.

-Por desgracia no puedo evitarlo, tengo que ayudar a Kakaroto. –Dijo, pero se quedó un abrazándola, sólo disfrutando de ese momento. Por otro lado Jade, quien estaba frente a Son Gokú, corrió a abrazarlo. Gokú se sorprendió al ver que ella lloraba, así que le correspondió el gesto.

-Por favor, ven con nosotros. -Le pidió; él le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo acarició, secando sus lágrimas.

-No puedo hacerlo, pero te prometo que regresaré; ahora es tiempo que se vayan. -Jade sonrió, sabía que él no le mentiría.

-Está bien. -Le dijo más tranquila.

-No se preocupen, lo venceremos.

Y ambos se alejaron. Las naves comenzaron a despegar hasta que la única que quedó era la del rey.

-Es hora de irnos. –Dijo, y subió mientras los demás lo seguían; poco después todas las naves comenzaban a despegar. El rey, Bardok, Jade y Akai miraban por la escotilla, quizás por última vez, a los únicos dos guerreros que quedaban atrás. Justo en ese momento Nº 30 se liberó.

-Esos malditos lo lograron. Dijo y se dirigió a ellos.

-Ya viene. -Comentó Vejita a Son Gokú; ambos comenzaron a levitar hasta que lograron verlo.

-¿Estás listo? -Preguntó Gokú a lo que Vejita sonrió.

-Destruyámoslo. -Justo en ese momento apareció frente a ellos.

-Parece que lograron su objetivo, bueno, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. En cuanto los destruya a ustedes iré tras ellos y también los aniquilare. En fin, será mejor terminar lo más rápido posible. -En ese momento, el androide se colocó en posición de guardia; lo mismo hicieron Son Gokú y Vejita.

-Será un placer destruirte. -Le contestó Vejita y en ese momento el androide se lanzó hacia ellos. Son Gokú y Vejita atacaron también, chocando y provocando una gran esfera. Mientras tanto en la nave del rey...

-Bien, infórmenme la situación¿todas las naves se encuentran bien? -Le preguntó a uno de los soldados que operaba la nave.

-Señor, todas las naves están a salvó. -El rey sonrió al oír la noticia pero en ese instante otro soldado se acercó a el.

-Señor, hemos logrado ver lo que esta sucediendo en el planeta, Gohan y Trunks lo consiguieron.

-En ese caso, vamos. -Y de inmediato se dirigieron a la sala de mando; al llegar, notaron que Gohan y Trunks se encontraban sentados mirando el monitor principal y se sorprendieron cuando en la pantalla aparecen sus padres.

-Ahí están. -Les dice Jade mientras los señala.

-En todas las naves pueden verlo. -Les comentó Gozan; en la pantalla podía verse cómo ambos sayayín se lanzaban sobre el androide, atacándolo, pero este los esquivaba y contraatacaba. Vejita logró golpearlo en el rostro pero el androide inmediatamente le respondió golpeándolo con el codo; de inmediato lo sujetó del brazo e intentó estrellarlo en el suelo, pero antes de de conseguirlo se detuvo pues en ese momento Son Gokú aparecía golpeándolo en el abdomen con la pierna derecha. Esto provocó que el androide se doblara y Gokú de inmediato giró su cuerpo golpeándole el rostro de N° 30ahora con su pierna izquierda. El androide fue lanzado hacia el cielo por el golpe y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Vejita, quien juntando ambas manos lo golpeó arrojándolo al suelo como un proyectil. Una gran nube de humo se levantó y todos en la nave sonrieron al ver esto.

-Parece que lo han logrado. Les dijo el rey.

-No lo creo, fue muy fácil. -Le respondió Bardok. Y no estaba lejos de la verdad ya que en ese momento, Nº 30 salió de entre los escombros a gran velocidad; esto los tomó por sorpresa pero Vejita estaba listo y reaccionó golpeándolo en el rostro pero N° 30 logró lanzarle uno de sus poderes enviando a Vejita hacia una montañas. Nº 30 sonrió. En ese momento Son Gokú se colocaba a su espalda pero cuando se disponía a atacarlo el androide le propinó un golpe con la cabeza que lo aturdió por un momento, el cual aprovechó el androide para sujetarlo de las piernas; justo en ese momento Vejita regresaba y cuando se disponía a atacarlo el androide lo golpeó usando a Son Gokú. Esto aturde a Vejita. De inmediato, Nº 30 lo sujetó también de la pierna y a ambos los hizo girar para después arrojarlos contra el suelo, como proyectiles. Poco después ambos se levantaron y los tres se quedan quietos, mirándose entre sí; en la nave, todos se mantenían a la expectativa.

-Parece que durará más de lo esperado. -La voz de Bardok hizo reaccionar a los demás.

-Es increíble, los tres poseen una fuerza incomparable. -El rey los observaba más con respeto que con asombro, incluyendo al androide.

-¿Creen que puedan derrotarlo? -Les preguntó Akai.

-Estoy seguro que los dos harán todo lo que este en sus manos por hacerlo; sé que ambos lo lograran. -El optimismo de Gohan los tranquilizó.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta, los tres peleadores seguían estudiándose entre sí.

-Este insecto es fuerte. -Replicaba Vejita mientras miraba al androide.

-Es cierto, pero debemos acabarlo antes de que el planeta se destruya. Si sobrevive, alcanzará a los Sayayin. Escúchame, Vejita, en anteriores ocasiones hemos estado en situaciones tan difíciles que nadie creería que logramos superarlos, sin embargos al estar combatiendo unidos logramos vencer a los enemigos que han intentado destruir la tierra. Ahora debemos hacer lo mismo pero esta vez lo atacaremos con todo¿de acuerdo?

-Ten por seguro que este planeta será su tumba. -De pronto, ambos reiniciaronn la pelea pero esta vez con más intensidad; el intercambio de golpes era impresionante.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Acaso ese es todo su poder? -El androide se burló de ambos.

-Apenas comenzamos, idiota. -En ese momento Vejita desapareció, cosa que sorprendió al androide quien en su afán por buscarlo, se olvidó de Son Gokú hasta que este apareció frente a él.

-¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí? –Dijo golpeándolo en el rostro. Nº 30 reaccionó lo más rápido posible pero al hacerlo se encontró con Vejita; éste lo tomó del cuello y comenzó girar tan rápido que al soltarlo el androide no sólo se estrelló en el suelo sino que formó un enorme hoyo; al salir, su rostro mostraba por fin lo que ambos buscaban: enfurecimiento.

-¡Infelices, pagarán por esto! -Y de inmediato se lanzó sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la nave, alguien miraba la pelea con los puños apretados; es Nova, la androide parecida a Nº 18.

-¿Acaso deseas participar? –Preguntó Antares, el otro androide que se les había unido. La pregunta la tomó desprevenida y ella lo miró.

-Me gustaría ayudarles, pero al ver el nivel que tienen me doy cuenta que sólo seria un estorbo; lo único que espero es que lo logren. -Justo en ese momento, Vejita golpeaba al androide justo en el hombro destruyéndoselo. Nº 30 se alejó sujetándose el brazo destruido, lo que hizo que todos en la nave se alegraran.

-Por fin lo hicieron. -Dijo Akai, feliz mientras abrazaba a su esposo. Jade miró a Bardok y este asentó con la cabeza, pero la felicidad les duró poco ya que en ese momento el androide comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, los felicito, lo lograron; pero ¿acaso olvidaron que poseo el conocimiento de Meca Cora para reconstruirme? -Y en ese momento comenzó a hacerlo: su brazo empezó a regenerarse.- ¿Ven? Nada me puede destruir, ni siquiera el más grande de sus poderes.

Pero Son Gokú sonrió al oír esto.

-Es cierto, eres muy fuerte y veo que ninguno de nuestros poderes te destruirá, pero ¿qué pasaría si no fuera uno, sino dos poderes? Así como tienes la habilidad de Meca Cora para reconstruirte, también tienes su punto débil. ¿Estas listo, Vejita? Éste será el último ataque. -De inmediato Vejita supo a lo que se refería.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo. -Son Gokú colocó las manos en su cabeza y Vejita cerró los ojos.

-¡¡TAIYOUKEN!! -Gritó y la luz cegó al androide unos pocos segundos, cuando recuperaba la vista su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Son Gokú debajo de él y a Vejita arriba, ambos listos para lanzar sus máximos ataques. Son Gokú colocó sus manos en posición del Kamehameha mientras que Vejita abría los brazos para su Final Flash.

-¡¡KAMEHAME/FINAL-HAFLASH!! -Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Nº 30 se percató de que era imposible esquivar ambos ataques así que hizo lo más lógico: extendió sus manos una en dirección de Son Gokú y la otra hacia Vejita. En la nave todos observaron con asombro cómo una fuerte luz aparecía cuando los poderes le golpeaban directamente al androide; éste desapareció, lo indicaba que por fin lo habían logrado vencerlo, pero no era así, una vez que esta luz bajó su intensidad se dieron cuenta que Nº 30 estaba sosteniendo ambos poderes, luchando para que estos no lo aplastaran. Mientras tanto Son Gokú y Vejita liberaban más poder. De pronto, las manos del androide comenzaron a agrietarse. Nº 30 se sorprendió al verlo.

-¡No¡Esto es imposible¡Yo soy el ser más poderoso de este universo, cómo es posible que ustedes me puedan destruir! –Gritó, en ese momento Son Gokú supo que tenían la oportunidad de acabarlo.

-¡Vejita, ahora! -Le gritó.

-¡¡HA!! -Ambos gritaron nuevamente y sus poderes aumentaron; los brazos del androide se destruyeron y aunque ya estaba vencido, aun tenía una última carta.

-Veo que por fin me vencieron, sin embargo no me iré sólo¡ustedes también morirán! -Fue lo último que dijo, ya que ambos poderes lo desintegraron, pero eran tan enormes los poderes que éstos se impactaron uno contra el otro, provocando una gran explosión. Ésta lanzó a ambos en direcciones contrarias.

-¡Señor, debemos de alejarnos lo más rápido posible, el planeta está a punto de explotar y si nos alcanza, nos destruirá! –Gritó uno de los soldados en la nave. El rey cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, miró a su esposa.

-¡Vámonos! Ordenen a las demás naves que se alejen lo más rápido posible.

-Pero ellos todavía están en el planeta, debemos regresar. -Le dijo Akai.

-No lo haré, ellos nos dijeron que nos fuéramos y así lo haré. -Le contestó.

-Pero eso no es justo¿ellos nos salvaron y nosotros no haremos nada? S es así entonces yo regresaré sola. -Jade corrió pero en el corredor se encontró con Bardok, quien de inmediato la sujetó de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces¡Suéltame Bardok! -Él no le contestó. Ella intentó liberarse y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que rompía a llorar.- Suéltame, por favor, él es mi hijo. -Le pidió.

-Lo sé, y también sé que él no hubiera querido que fueras. Entiende, Jade, él es muy especial y daría la vida por ti o por cualquier otro, así que en su memoria recuérdalo con alegría y aprende que el sacrificarse por otros es algo hermoso y no te sientas mal, por el contrario, debes sentirte feliz ya que conociste a un hombre que ningún otro se le compararía y aun más, él es tu hijo. -De pronto Jade dejó de forcejear, lo miró y después lo abrazó. Él hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto el rey miraba cómo el planeta comenzaba a morir.

-No es justo¿por qué tuvo que suceder esto? -Decía Akai, mientras abrazaba a su hijo. El rey al verla se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombro; ella levantó la vista y notó que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me siento orgulloso, nunca creí que mi propio hijo me haría cambiar al verlo luchar por ayudar a su gente, incluso hasta dar la vida por otros. Me hace pensar que es tiempo de cambiar y empezar una nueva vida. -Ella caminó hacia él y como Jade, lo abrazó. Por otro lado, Gohan y Trunks los miraban y sonreían al verlos. En la pantalla podía verse cómo el planeta se destruía; algunos agachaban la mirada con los ojos cerrados, hasta que lo único que quedó era un lugar oscuro como el universo.

-Señor¿qué hacemos? -Le preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Que todas las naves se dirijan hacia el planeta Arlva. -Y así todas las naves se dirigieron hacia allá. Horas interminables transcurrieron hasta su destino.

-Señor, hemos llegado, en breve estaremos aterrizando. -El rey no le contestó, así que sin más que hablar todas las naves empezaron a aterrizar en el planeta. Sólo el sonido de las computadoras se escuchaba, ninguno de ellos deseaba hablar, en espacial Jade y Akai; el saber que ellos habían muerto las había entristecido demasiado. Poco después la nave se habría y la gente salía de ella. Los últimos en salir fueron ellos, acompañados por Gohan y Trunks. Jade se acercó a Gohan.

-Gohan, lamento lo de Gokú. -A pesar de lo que había ocurrido, ella notó que él no se encontraba tan afligido.

-No debe de preocuparse, sé que lo que hizo fue lo mejor al igual que el señor Vejita. -El oírle decir eso de alguna manera la tranquilizó.

-Además, los dos lograron cambiar el futuro de este tiempo y para bien. –Comentó Trunks. Todos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos hasta que de pronto, Gohan y Trunks se sorprendieron.

-¿Sucede algo, Gohan? -Le preguntó Akai.

-Alguien se acerca. -Le contestó, mientras miraba hacia el frente. Trunks se colocó a su lado.

-De hecho son dos. -Ambos se mantenían alertas por lo que pudiera suceder; en ese momento en efecto, comenzaron a verse dos figuras. En un principió no se veía quiénes eran, pero mientras más se acercaban más se veía. De pronto todos se sorprendieron al ver de quiénes se trataba: eran Son Gokú y Vejita, ambos caminaban tranquilamente aunque con las ropas desgarradas.

-¡Hola! -Los saludo Son Gokú.

-Parece que todos se encuentran bien. -Dijo Vejita sonriendo, de inmediato todos corrieron hacia ellos, Jade la primera en abrazar a Son Gokú.

-¡Cumpliste tu promesa! -Le dijo.

-Así es. –Contestó. Akai por su parte se acercó a Vejita y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, después lo abrazó.

-Me siento muy feliz de que estés vivo.

-Y yo de volverte a ver. -En ese momento Bardok intervino.

-¿Pero como fue que sobrevivieron? Todos vimos como el planeta se destruía con ustedes.

-Bueno, después de que logramos destruir al androide la explosión nos lanzó lejos, así que una vez que logré recuperarme me tele transporté y aparecí frente a Vejita, lo agarré y me tele transporté hasta este planeta. Así fue como logramos salvarnos.

Después de que les platicaran a todos de la pelea, Trunks se presentó frente a Vejita.

-Papá, es hora de irnos. -Le dijo Trunks. Vejita lo miró y asentó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, parece que es el adiós. -Les dijo. Akai de inmediato se puso frente a el.

-¿Pero tan pronto¿Acaso no pueden quedarse? -Vejita la miró y sonrió.

-Sé que hablo por los cuatro; por desgracia, nuestro planeta corre peligro, además este no es nuestro tiempo, nosotros tenemos el nuestro y debemos regresar. -Akai comprendió que era tonto pedirles que se quedaran.

-Bueno¿y ahora que piensan hacer? -Le preguntó Son Gokú al rey.

-Lo he pensado bien y he tomado una decisión: mi gente y yo nos iremos al planeta de donde ustedes provienen… la tierra, creo que será un buen lugar para iniciar una nueva vida. Sé que será raro para los habitantes del planeta vernos, pero estoy seguro que después hablar con ellos nos aceptarán.

La idea del rey sonaba muy buena.

-Es buena idea, además, tanto la gente del planeta como los Sayayin se harán más fuertes. Bien, en ese caso les deseamos suerte. -Son Gokú sabia que ellos lo lograrían y saldrían adelante.

-Trunks, la cápsula, ya es hora. -Y de inmediato la sacó de su estuche; al accionarla apareció la nave en la que llegaran. Después de despedirse los primeros en subir fueron Gohan y Trunks.

-Bueno llegó el momento de despedirnos. -Les dijo Son Gokú. Jade se acercó a él.

-¿Te volveré a ver? -Le preguntó.

-Por desgracia no, pero ahora sé que nunca te olvidaré. -Le contestó.

-Cuando mires al cielo piensa en mí, que yo siempre pensare en ti. -Son Gokú la abrazó una vez más.

-Así lo haré y espero que tu y Bardok sean felices. -Mientras ellos se despedían, Vejita hacía lo mismo.

-Bueno, ya es la hora, cuídense. -Vejita no era muy expresivo, así que sólo dijo eso pero para ambos eso era más que suficiente. El verlo vivo ya los hacía sentirse contentos.

-Tú también cuídate. Le dijo el rey, quien al igual que Vejita no era expresivo, pero Akai lo miró y le sonrió. Para Vejita era suficiente el saber que ella viviría y más que nada, haberla conocido lo hacía sentirse satisfecho. Y así, poco después los dos subían a la nave. Cuando comenzaban a elevarse y la escotilla estaba a punto de cerrarse, lanzó algo. El rey lo tomó: era una esfera que de pronto este se transformó en un pequeño robot.

-¿Que fue eso, Trunks? -Le pregunto Vejita. Trunks lo miró y sonrió.

-Es una sorpresa. -Fue todo lo que le dijo y así los cuatro tomaron asiento.

-Bien, Gohan, debemos apresurarnos a llegar, estoy seguro que en estos momentos la tierra h empezado a destruirse. -Le indicó Son Gokú; de inmediato Gohan accionó los controles y la nave comenzó a brillar y poco después desapareció. Son Gokú no estaba lejos de la verdad, en ese momento la tierra comenzaba a destruirse: temblores, tormentas, maremotos e incluso erupciones volcánicas se desataron. Los guerreros Z hacían todo lo posible por ayudar a la gente, pero era demasiado.

-¡Rayos¡Aunque ayudemos esto es demasiado! -Decía Piccolo.

-Es cierto, Gokú y los demás no han regresado. -Le siguió Krilin.

-Y sino llegan a tiempo la tierra explotara. -Continúo Yamcha.

-Vejita, Trunks¿donde están? -Se preguntaba Bulma.

-Gokú, Gohan ¿donde están¿Qué los detiene? -Decía Milk mientras abrazaba a Goten.

-Papá, date prisa. -Decía mientras protegía a su madre.

-Papá, no nos abandones. -Pedía Bra, pero justo en ese momento la nave apareció. Los cuatro se asombraron al ver la destrucción que ya para ese momento era bastante.

-Debemos apresurarnos; Kakaroto, toma la esfera y ve al templo, nosotros ayudaremos a salvar a la gente. -De inmediato Son Gokú tomó la esfera, colocó sus dedos en la frente y desapareció. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Bulma y Milk intentaban ayudar a la gente que estaba atrapada debajo de los escombros, apenas unos momentos atrás los demás las habían dejado.

-¡Está muy pesada, no podemos moverla, Milk!

-¡Pero debemos hacerlo! -De pronto ambas se asombraron al ver que los escombros son removidos rápidamente, cuando voltearon para ver quién las ayudó se sorprendieron al ver a Vejita.

-¡De prisa¡Saquen a la gente! -Les dijo y ambas lo hicieron. Poco después Bulma lo abrazaba.

-¡Vejita, pudieron llegar! -Le decía; él sonrió y asintió con a cabeza.

-Pero ¿y Gokú? -Le preguntó Milk.

-En estos momentos debe estar en el templo de Kamisama. -Le contestó, y en efecto, él ya se encontraba allí. Dende sintió su "ki" y salió a su encuentro.

-¡¡Señor Gokú!! -Le grita.

-De prisa, Dende, ya no queda tiempo. -Y le entregó la esfera. Dende corrió hacia el interior del templo y de inmediato la colocó junto a las otras; éstas empezaron a brillar y al hacerlo, la tierra comenzó a tranquilizarse. Poco después, todo estaba en paz.

-Ya todo se encuentra tranquilo. -Comentó Son Gokú.

-Si y gracias a ustedes. -Le dijo Dende.

-Son lo logró. -Piccolo les dijo y todos sonrieron.

-Bien¿y qué esperamos¡Vamos al templo! -Y a la petición de Bulma todos se dirigieron hacia allá; Milk fue la primera en salir de la nave y correr hacia Son Gokú, abrazándolo; él le correspondió.

-Sabía que lo lograrías. -Le dijo.

-Nunca te abandonaré y los salvaré cuantas veces sea necesario. -Al oírlo esto lo besó. Poco después les contó todo lo ocurrido.

Un mes después de que llegaron, en la casa de Bulma se efectuaba una fiesta con todos los amigos, incluyendo a Nº 17, todos conversando entre si; sin embargo, dos personas no se encontraban con ellos: Vejita y Son Gokú. Ellos estaban dentro de la casa, en una de las salas. Ambos miraban por una de las ventanas en dirección de sus amigos y familiares, sin decir palabra. De pronto, algo llamó su atención: un pequeño resplandor que salió de una computadora. Ellos se miraron entre sí y se acercaron. Vejita presionó uno de los botones y en ese momento apareció Trunks en la pantalla.

-Hola papá, hola Señor Gokú, veo que se percataron de esto, ya me lo esperaba; se preguntarán por qué les digo esto. Bien, la razón es que como recordaran, poco antes de irnos les deje a los Sayayin un pequeño robot. Papá, tu me preguntaste la razón, bien, ahora te lo puedo decir. Ese robot estaba programado para traer información de ese tiempo y hace poco llegó, se los mostraré, verán que ha sucedido con ellos: después de haberlos dejado todos ellos se dirigieron a la tierra; el rey Vejita habló con el rey de la tierra quien aceptó que ellos habitaran aquí, así que se establecieron. El tiempo pasó y ambas razas se mezclaron; el rey y la reina se fueron a vivir a la ciudad mientras que Bardok y Jade, ya casados, se fueron a las montañas. Allí conocieron a un anciano de nombre Son Gozan, el cual los aceptó en su casa. Poco después nació el señor Gokú -el nombre les fue sugerido por mismo Son Gozan-; con el paso del tiempo él y Vejita crecieron y fueron entrenados por distintos maestro, claro, el señor Gokú por Son Gozan, y cierto día se encontraron y como era de esperarse, lucharon. Todo quedó en empate, ambos se hicieron amigos y por ese tiempo conocieron a mi mamá; ella les pidió que la acompañaran en busca de las esferas del dragón y así los tres comenzaron a buscarla. En su recorrido tuvieron un sin fin de aventuras, conocieron más amigos y poco después tú, papá, y el señor Gokú, se fueron con el maestro Roshi y junto con Krilin, fueron entrenados por él; poco después entraron en el torneo de artes marciales; los tres perdieron, el señor Gokú fue el ultimó en perder contra Jakichun.

Al terminar el torneo el señor Gokú y tú, papá, se fueron a buscar de nuevo las esferas; en su camino conocieron a más amigos así como la destrucción de la patulla roja. Después de usarlas un vez más los dos entraron nuevamente al torneo y aunque lo pierden nuevamente, otra aventura los esperaba: la batalla contra Piccolo Daimaku. El señor Gokú es quien lo derrotó; poco después él se separó y al cabo de unos años regresó para el siguiente torneo, y es en éste cuando por fin el señor Gokú lo gana. Después se casa con la señora Milk y tú, papá, con mamá. Muchas más aventuras surgen después de esto: la derrota de alienígenas así como la destrucción de los androides y Cell; por cierto, Krilin se casó con Nova y por último, la pelea contra Majinbuu. Al final, como aquí, la tierra ha sido protegida por todos. Bueno, esa es toda la información y la última, ya que toda será borrada después de que la hayan visto ustedes y sólo ustedes sabrán la verdad, así que ¡adiós! -Después de esto la computadora se apagó. Ambos sonrieron.

-Parece que lo lograron. -Dijo Son Gokú. De pronto, Vejita se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana, mirando a través de ella.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Kakaroto? -Me siento feliz de haberlos ayudado.

-Dime Vejita¿piensas en ellos? –Vejita levantó la vista al cielo y vió a Akai y al rey sonriéndoles.

-Si, todo el tiempo. ¿Y tú?

-Si, también. -En ese momento entraron Bulma y Milk.

-Así que aquí están. -Les dijo Bulma.

-Pero ¿que hacen aquí¡La fiesta es afuera, vamos! –Les animó Milk; de pronto ambas entrelazan sus brazos con los de ellos.

-Está bien, vamos. -Les respondió Son Gokú, y así, los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron.

Una vez más, la tierra estaba en paz.


End file.
